Todos los caminos conducen a Roma
by ruth19912105
Summary: Una mañana el oficial Spencer Reid se despierta y entera que toda su vida a cambiado por causa de la mujer durmiendo a su lado.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Espero que estén todos bien... acá les traigo una nueva historia que, confío les continuen agradando mis ideas. Cabe mencionar que esta historia es totalmente fuera de la serie, universo alterno. Sólo los personajes, en su mayoría serán empleados...

Desde ya muchas GRACIAS!

Descargo de responsabilidad: sólo lo hago porque miró la serie y no paro de gritar que jj y Reid, fueron creados para estar juntos...

Todos los caminos conducen a Roma.

 **Prólogo**

Dicen que cuando somos jóvenes no planeamos, sólo soñamos. Pero él lo tenía todo planeado, no tenía tiempo para perder.

Desde niño aprendió a valerse casi por si mismo y cuidar de su hermano menor. Su madre tenía que trabajar, lamentablemente cuando un soldado cae en batalla, lo único que dejan son: una bandera, un par de medallas y el orgullo de haber sido su hijo.

Pero, las cuentas no se pagan con eso, así que el se convirtió en "el hombre de la casa", y como nadie le da trabajo a un niño de 8, pues se quedó y ayudó en lo que más pudo, haciéndose la promesa de que una vez que creciera, él se encargaría de su familia.

Y lo había hecho.

18 años más tarde el ya era, contra el agrado de su madre, un oficial de policia. Y todo estaba bajo control.

Hasta la mañana que se despertó y la encontró a su lado.

Una punzada en su cabeza le recordó a la misma que tuvo esa mañana en Las Vegas...

Soltó el aire que últimamente le costaba respirar sintiendo como los recuerdos lo golpeaban.

No debía haberle seguido la corriente a su amigo, debería haberle hecho caso a la voz de la conciencia llamada Austin cuando le advirtió.

Pero, se trataba de Derek, su mejor amigo. Quien lo acompañó toda la secundaria eran casi hermanos.

Derek... siempre conseguía meterlo en problemas y siempre lo ayudaba a salir de ellos. Lamentó que en el lío que estaba ahora, su ayuda no serviría de nada.

El sonido de la puerta siendo abierta y dando lugar a que entrara el hombre que definiría su destino lo sacó de sus pensamientos poniendo todo su cuerpo en la más absoluta tensión.

Todos lo presentes se pusieron de pie. Y un hombre dijo las palabras que jamás creyó que escucharía.

-El Estado de California contra Spencer Reid-...

NOTA DE AUTOR: se que es corto, no se enojen! Pero, es sólo el prólogo... otra vez gracias!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos sólo quiero agradecer por la aceptación que ha tenido el prólogo de esta nueva idea. Bueno, no se mucho de la policía de Los Ángeles. Así que si existe algo que no concuerda... me avisan y lo corregire.

Ahora si, les dejo con el primer capítulo.

El amor halla sus caminos, aunque sea a través de senderos por donde ni los lobos se atreverían a seguir su presa.

Lord Byron.

 **Capítulo 1**

-Para proteger y servir- , -para proteger y servir-...

Se giró para mirar a su compañera que susurraba una y otra vez el lema de su bandera representativa.

-¿Que haces?- le preguntó.

Ella le dedicó una de sus cejas.

-Sólo me recuerdo porque elegí ser policía y no modelo-

Negó con la cabeza.

-A la cuenta de tres- le hablo a ella y al transmisor que tenía en el cuello de la camisa. Ella asintió y a sus oídos llegó 'copiado' de los otros equipos que rodeaban la casa.

 _Uno, dos; tres..._

-¡Policía de Los Ángeles!- dio el aviso tirando la puerta abajo.

Minutos después y entre un par de disparos de su Glock 9mm. Tenían reducidos a seis hombres, entre ellos uno de los líderes de una banda que traficaba y lavaba dinero.

-En horabuena Reid!- uno de sus compañeros pasó a su lado llevando a uno de los detenidos a la patrulla.

-Gracias Kirckland-

-Tu sabes, esto, no termina aqui- el líder de la banda le hablo a través de la ventanilla del asiento trasero. Sabía que sólo queria fastidiar.

-Ya lo creo que no, para ti, esto es sólo el principio- respondió utilizando el mismo tono de voz.

-Para ambos...-

Golpeó el techo del patrullero para hacerle saber al conductor que ya podía irse.

-Bueno, si no me equivoco esto es un gran avance para tus planes- se volvió para mirar a su compañera.

-No se de que hablas Greennaway-

Ella camino hasta alcanzarlo.

-Vamos como si la palabra 'detective' no significara nada para ti-

-No es que no signifique nada, pero, se necesita un año mínimo como policía III, y yo llevo sólo seis meses- le explicó lo que en otras oportunidades ya habían discutido.

Ella solo puso los ojos en blanco y siguió caminando.

-Vamos que el jefe ya debe haber preparado la conferencia de prensa para hacerle saber a la comunidad lo protegida que esta, y a los de más arriba. Lo urgente que es que lo haciendan a Inspector General-

Ambos rieron.

... ...

Llegaron a la Oficina Central y efectivamente en la entrada ya estaban los reporteros peleando por una nota con el Jefe De Policía Aarón Hotchnner. Quien se desenvolvia con seriedad y rectitud. Era una persona inmutable y admiraba esa característica suya.

Él junto a su compañera subieron las escalones que daban a la entrada pero, fueron vistos por el entrevistado que inmediatamente los llamó.

-Es un honor para las fuerzas de seguridad del área central de Los Ángeles contar con miembros como lo son el oficial tercero Spencer Reid y la oficial segundo Elle Greennaway, quienes encabezaron la redada que a resultado efectiva para contrarrestar el crimen en nuestras calles y promover la seguridad a los ciudadanos- las cámaras de televisión y fotográficas los enfocaron.

Nada le perturbaba más que ser el centro de atención. Lo contrario de Elle, que gozaba.

El Jefe se les acercó y estrechó sus manos.

-Gracias Reid- le dijo mientras tomaba su mano. Él entendió que se refería a que cuanto más casos resolviera la unidad más cerca estaba su ascenso.

-Por nada jefe-...

... ...

-Bueno por lo menos te dio las gracias- dijo llevándose el vaso a la boca.

-La medalla me la darán el lunes, por lo pronto dime como van los preparativos para Kevin-

Una sonrisa brilló en el moreno rostro de su amigo. Conocía esa expresión.

-Será inolvidable- aseguró.

-¿Ya vas a abrir?- preguntó al terminar su bebida

El moreno miró el reloj de pulsera que su padre le obsequió el día de su graduación. Y que era lo unico que le quedaba de él. Su padre se enojó al enterarse que Derek no iba a seguir una carrera sino que montaría su propio negocio.

Al principio le había ido muy mal incluso se fue a vivir en su casa hasta que logró dar con el negocio que soñó.

Un bar... pero con clase. Así lo llamaba.

No mentía, le iba muy bien. Pero ni así logró arreglar las cosas con su padre. Así como tampoco se fue de su casa. Diana, su madre, término por adoptarlo de cierta manera.

-Aún faltan quince minutos, pero Austin aún no llega-

-Bueno yo me voy, la saludas de mi parte- dijo levantándose de la barra.

-Oye! No te olvides que vendrás conmigo el viernes- le recordó apoyándose del otro lado de la barra.

-Te dije que no iré a Las Vegas contigo-

-Y será mejor que te mantengas firme en esa postura si quieres conservar el empleo y lograr tu ascenso- la mujer a la que le había dejado saludos hiso acto de presencia pasando por su lado.

Con su siempre bolso cruzado, jeans y zapatillas. -Derek- le saludó al pasar.

Spencer a su lado la miró extrañado -Hola a ti tambien y.. ¿cómo sabes?..- miró a su amigo. -olvidalo- sabía que Derek le había contado.

-De una manera u otra me iba a enterar. Recuerda, todos hablan con la persona de la barra- respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

Él sólo pudo asentir, mientras Derek se reía.

-No te olvides llamar a mi mamá, se pone ansiosa si no sabe de ti durante la noche-

-Mira quien habla- se burló.

-Hablo en serio-

-Si, ya sé. No te preocupes la llamaré y por favor dile a Nathan que si va a estar en mi habitación, no deje entrar al perro-

-De acuerdo-...

... ... ...

-Estoy tan orgullosa de ti Spencer y, estoy segura que donde quiera que él este también esta orgulloso de su pequeño hombre- su madre lo tenía envuelto en sus brazos.

-Mamá vas a romperlo, y mira que ya es un saco de huesos- su hermano siempre interrumpía los momentos que su madre se ponía melancólica.

-¿De que estas hablando?- respondió una vez que su madre lo soltó. -Desde que voy al gimnasio, mira- dijo enseñándole sus brazos -Soy más fuerte- terminó con orgullo.

-Quítate la remera- lo retó.

-Que?; no haré eso-

-¿Algo de lo que te avergüenzas?-

-No, no me quitaré la remera enfrente de mamá-

-Mmmmm no me convence- dijo considerando la respuesta.

-Basta Nate- su madre dio por concluida la disputa - deberías felicitar a tu hermano-

-Si bueno, ya, felicidades!- dijo acompañado de un apretón de manos.

Spencer sonrió desordenado el ya rebelde cabello de su hermano. Eran muy distintos, mientras que Spencer llevaba el cabello corto a Nathan le gustaba más crecido y desordenado. Spencer tenía ojos color avellanas y Nathan azules. Spencer era su madre y Nathan su padre, a quien no llegó a conocer.

El miércoles rápidamente se convirtió en jueves y este, no tuvo problemas en darle paso al viernes.

Que lo encontró con su equipaje preparado para un fin de semana en Las Vegas. El sonido del claxon del todoterreno de Derek le avisó que se estaba demorando.

Bajo las escaleras y se despidió de su madre y hermano, quien hiso su último intento de persuasión para que lo llevarán. Obvio no tuvo éxito.

Con la sensación de que la decisión de viajar no era buena, subió al vehículo, saludó al que él consideraba un completo idiota, llamado Kevin, quien tuvo la suerte de encontrar una buena chica llamada Penélope y esta aceptará casarse con él.

Tenían cerca de cinco horas de viaje en teoría. Con Derek al volante se convirtieron en tres.

Al caer la noche luego de comer, se bañaron y arreglaron para ir a beber.

Fueron a un club que pertenecía a un 'amigo' de Derek.

Estaban los tres sentados en una mesa, bebiendo cervezas.

Luego de un par de rondas, estaban más que alegres.

-oigan no vine hasta aquí,sólo para sentarme a beber- dijo Kevin levantándose -Vamos Derek, vamos a bailar-

-Espera tío,¿ porque bailaras conmigo?- respondió desde su asiento - ¿sabes cuántas mujeres aquí quieren divertirse con un futuro marido?-

Los ojos de Kevin se iluminaron al escuchar las palabras del moreno. -Tienes razón- dijo comenzando a caminar hacia las pista de baile.

-¿De verdad vas a dejarlo ir sólo?-

-No, sólo estoy esperando algo- hablo mientras seguía con la mirada al joven de gafas gruesas

-¿A que?-

-A eso- señaló a Kevin recibiendo una bofetada.

Ambos se miraron Derek riendo, Spencer horrorizado.

-Nadie quiere al borracho, todas aman al cuidador- explicó poniendo se de pie y llendo a alcanzar a su amigo en problemas.

Él se quedó allí, meditando en las numerosas formas que su casi hermano tenía para ligar.

-Disculpa, ¿esta ocupado?-

Levantó su mirada, y se vio perturbado por un par de orbes azules. Busco su voz, la chica de cabellos del color del oro, elevó una ceja esperando una respuesta.

-Si, no, quiero decir, esta libre- se sintió estúpido.

-Gracias- le dijo y la sonrisa que le brindó lo nublo casi por completo. Quizás sólo fuera el efecto del alcohol, pero no pudo evitarde volversela.

-Ese amigo tuyo,es un perro persiguiendo un autobús- soltó de pronto, como si hubiera estado analizando la situación.

-Persigue a las mujeres, cuando alcanze una como el perro, no sabra que hacer-

La miró sin entender, tal vez estaba loca.

Otra sonrisa, pero esta de comprensión

-Me llamo Jennifer-...


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Muchaaaas gracias a todos los que me brindan un poco de su tiempo leyendo mis ganas plasmadas de que, jj y Reid estén juntos.

Acá un nuevo capítulo...

Descargo de responsabilidad: CM no es mía.

Se separaron. Ella tomó el camino de la izquierda. Él el de la derecha. Pero olvidaron algo. El mundo, es redondo...

 **Capítulo 2**

Su cuerpo se paralizó al sentir la punzada de dolor atravesando toda su cabeza.

Era la última vez que aceptaba beber con Derek, no quería moverse, simplemente estaba conteniendo la respiración para así amortiguar el dolor.

Esperaba que su amigo no hiciera cometer ninguna otra locura a Kevin. Intento recordar la última vez que los vio pero se arrepintió de inmediato.

Otra punzada.

Trató de relajarse, quizás volver a dormir aunque no tenía idea de que horas eran, y él debía volver, al día siguiente sería la ceremonia donde el Jefe le entregaría su distinción honorífica.

Un ligero movimiento en la cama lo puso en estado de alerta, había alguien acostado a su lado. Pensó que se trataba de Morgan, últimamente se le daba por dormir en cualquier lugar.

Sólo que hubo un problema, incorporándose de la cama, se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo. No pudo evitarlo, se giró de manera brusca para saber de quien se trataba.

Casi se cae y no por el movimiento, si no por la visión que estaba teniendo.

Para su alivio era una mujer.

Estaba de espaldas a él y al parecer tampoco llevaba ropa, era rubia, la luz que se filtraba a través de la ventana, hacia que su piel reluciera.

Sintió un tirón en la parte baja de su estómago.

Se despejó de sus instintos masculinos, debía recordar como había llegado a esa situación. Buscó como pudo sus pantalones y tratando de no hacer mucho ruido se los puso.

Iba a ponerse sus zapatos cuando el sonido de un celular cortó con el silencio reinante. La mujer en la cama se incorporó de golpe, al igual que él minutos antes.

Se quedó de piedra, con un zapato en la mano y su mirada fija en el cuerpo desnudo de su acompañante. Quien al parecer no se había percatado de su presencia y buscaba el aparato.

Encontró lo que él creyó era su cartera, sacó el móvil que ya no sonaba dedicándole una mirada de frustración. Luego miró al frente encontrándose con lo que estaba seguro debia haberse visto como su estatua.

Entonces él lo recordó.

Era la chica del club donde fueron a beber.

Al parecer ella también estaba luchando con los recuerdos, internamente una pequeña voz, en la parte trasera de su cabeza rogaba que fueran 'buenos recuerdos'.

Un momento después de haberlo recorrido con su mirada, desde los pies a la cabeza, se detuvo en su cara.

Él trago saliva. Había algo en su mirada, en su ceño imperturbable, que le recordaba a alguien.

Elevó su ceja con gesto divertido.

-¿Ves algo que te guste?- preguntó.

Por una milésima de segundo creyó que se enojaria por estar comiendosela con los ojos. Y por estar pensando eso, respondió.

-Todo...- sus ojos se agrandaron al escucharse hablar así.

Ella río mientras se acercaba a él caminando, de una manera dolorosamente lenta. El aliento se le cortó así, como todo pensamiento coherente.

-Creo también ver algo que me agrada- dijo una vez cerca, sus ojos estaban oscuros y en su boca había una sonrisa casi malvada, pasando una mano por su pecho y envolviendo la otra detrás de su cuello, lo atrajo a su boca, besandolo de una manera tal, que sus rodillas se convirtieron en gelatina.

Su cuerpo reaccionó de forma automática. La tomó de la cintura acercandola lo que más pudo, dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia la cama.

Se detuvo.

Alguien intentaba tirar abajo la puerta. Casi temblando la dejó en la cama con la expresión de fastidio en su cara.

Fue a abrir. Era Derek que al parecer también estaba confundido. Entró a la habitación rascando su calva cabeza.

-Tío, he tenido el sueño más loco!-

-Bunos dias- ironizó queriendo matar a su amigo por interrumpir, sólo para contarle un sueño.

-Estábamos en el club de Lex, yo bailaba con una pequeña blondie enfundada en un mini vestido gris, ella en realidad quería bailar contigo, luego tu llegabas a la pista y la tomabas de la cintura y desde ese momento no se separaron, bebiamos, nos reíamos pero luego, tu dijiste algo...

-¿Que dije?- mientras estaba escuchando el relato, se dio cuenta que lo que su amigo estaba contando, no era un sueño. Era la verdad.

El moreno lo miró aturdido.

-Yo me casaría con esta mujer...-

-¿Y que pasó?- preguntó con temor.

-Acepto, fue la respuesta de la chica, yo dije... ¿Porque no?. Nos fuimos a una capilla, y se casaron, pero, no tenían anillos...- su voz se fue apagando como si luchara por recordar.

No quiso pero, instintivamente tocó su dedo anular. No llevaba nada. Suspiró aliviado, 'quizás si fue un sueño mezclado con la realidad'. Pensó.

-¡Ya sé!-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-como no tenían anillos, se tatuaron. Tu te escribiste, "my wife" y ella, "husband"- negó con su cabeza -Diablos era tan real-

Se quedó estático, no podía ser cierto. Lentamente elevó su mano izquierda hasta tenerla enfrente.

Era verdad...

Observó el tatuaje que envolvía su dedo. No podía recordar la dichosa boda, ¿acaso estaba tan ebrio?.

-Derek... ¿Qué hicimos?, ¿Dónde esta Kevin?-

-Bueno, en mi sueño... preso- respondió con simpleza.

-Derek, no, fue un sueño- no podía salir del estupor. No podía asociar nada, excepto, que estaba metido en un buen lío.

-¿Cómo que no fue un sueño?-

No encontraba las palabras, para que entendiera, optó por exponerle la mano donde tenía el símbolo grabado con tinta.

Al verlo, a su amigo casi se le salen los ojos.

-Entonces Kevin...- dijo asimilando los hechos. Luego volvió a mirar a Spencer. -¿Y la chica?-

Con la mano expuesta, le señaló la habitación.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó su amigo con preocupación.

-Lo primero es buscar a Kevin- decidió que era lo mejor, ya que él, si era quien se debía casar.

-Si, pero, y la chica- le hablo en susurros.

-Le explicaré cuando regresemos, voy por una remera- hizo el camino otra vez a la habitación, al entrar encontró la cama vacía.

Escuchó el ruido de la ducha, caminó hasta la puerta y golpeó. El agua se detuvo pero la puerta no se abrió. Captó el mensaje.

-Escucha...- no recordaba su nombre.

-Me llamo Jennifer- le ayudó desde el otro lado.

-Jennifer, si, mira debo ir a buscar a mi amigo que tuvo un problema. Pero tú y yo debemos hablar ¿si?, ¿podrías esperarme?-

Rogaba que dijera que si, quizás podrían anular el matrimonio antes de regresar a casa.

-Claro!- fue la respuesta que obtuvo y luego la ducha se encendió otra vez.

-Te veré despues- gritó.

Busco entre sus cosas una remera y salió a encontrarse con Derek, que ya estaba más que impaciente.

Juntos fueron a la comisaría y averiguaron que, Kevin si estaba retenido por desorden en la Vi a pública.

Spencer iba a sacarlo. Pero Derek insistió en que lo haría él ya que fue su culpa y además le recordó que, para obtener el cargo de detective, su conducta debía ser intachable. Así que no debía quedar pegado en una situación así.

Con ese argumento lo convenció y fue a por Kevin. Quien estuvo más que feliz de volver a verlos.

Volvieron al hotel, él con la esperanza de solucionar ese inconveniente. Esperanza que se fue por la ventana cuando al entrar a la habitación no encontró a la chica.

El único consuelo que tuvo fue una nota donde decia: 'La pasé muy bien, gracias'.

Se fijó en la hora y se dio cuenta que debían salir si no, no llegarían a tiempo. Ya encontraría una solución.

Antes de tomar el camino de regreso, fueron a la capilla donde se habían casado. Para su suerte tenían el nombre completo de la muchacha.

-Jennifer Jareau- dijo el recepcionista con voz ensoñadora.

-Eh! Ten respeto que es la mujer de mi amigo- lo amenazó Derek.

Spencer sólo pudo mirarlo, luego le agradeció al joven y salieron.

Si en ir demoraron 3hs, en volver fue la mitad de tiempo. Dejaron a Kevin en su departamento y luego se dirigieron a casa.

Al llegar saludaron a Diana quien estaba sentada en el porche con un libro en sus manos.

-Hola mamá- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Chicos!, estaba preocupada, ¿ocurrió algo?-

Por costumbre, o acto reflejo ambos se miraron.

-No se atrevan a mentirme- les advirtió. Conociendo el debate sin palabras que siempre tenían ambos.

Decidieron contarle sólo la parte en que Kevin terminó preso.

Después de eso, Spencer decidió tomar una ducha e irse a la cama, y dormir las pocas horas que le quedaban.

... ...

Estaba vestido de manera impecable, mentiría si dijera que no estaba nervioso. Entró al coche patrulla y condujo a la central.

En la entrada, su compañera Elle ya lo esperaba.

-Por tu cara dedujo que, Las Vegas ha dejado de cumplír las expectativas de sus visitantes- bromeó.

El sólo pudo suspirar quitándose las gafas de sol.

-Te lo contaré despues- respondió. -El jefe, ¿ya llegó?-

-Hay veces que creo que vive aqui- dijo caminando hacia la entrada. -Ya está la sala lista, y todos los reporteros de los principales periódicos-

-Gracias por tranquilizarme- la alcanzó al atravesar las puertas de cristal.

-Vamos! No te pongas así, dime. ¿Qué podría salir mal?-

Caminaron por el corredor, al pasar por la oficina de el Jefe de Policía se detuvieron al escucharlo gritar.

-Eres una inconciente!.¿ Que se supone que le diga a tu madre?-

Si Aaron Hotchnner intimidaba estando cayado. Gritando era, otro nivel.

-Aarón, te quiero, pero, no volveré a Pensilvania. ¿Ok?- alguien intentaba razonar con él, le hablaba con ternura.

Él conocía esa voz. Se quedó estático, sus pies estaban clavados allí frente a la puerta.

-¿Donde te estas quedando?- su voz era más calmada.

-Mira, por ningún motivo podría estar bajo el mismo techo que Haley Hotchnner-

-Jennifer- escucho que le advirtió.

Entonces si era ella.

-Estoy en lo de una amiga- su voz sonó cerca, de un momento a otro la puerta se abrió quedando ambos frente a frente.


	4. Chapter 4

Se que voy a arrepentirme de la que voy a hacer. Pero, no puedo dejar de hacerlo, esta idea surgió y debo escribirla. Les agradezco por la aceptación.

Descargo de responsabilidad: ustedes ya lo saben.

A menudo encontramos nuestro destino por los caminos que tomamos para evitarlo.

Jean de la Fontaine.

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Jennifer...**

La estaba mirando con ojos desorbitados. Sus ojos...

Esa maldita mirada que le hizo creer que era diferente a los demás. Ahora, vestido de azul se enteraba de que era igual que su padre y que el idiota de su hermano.

Aunque debía haberse dado cuenta antes, cuando inventó esa excusa sobre su amigo, para deshacerse de ella.

No esperaba que dijera nada, aunque por su expresión estaba luchando por hacerlo.

-Jennifer aún no hemos terminado- su hermano estaba detrás suyo. -¿Reid? ¿Necesitabas algo?- preguntó desconcertado.

El sonrojo que en un principio le pareció tierno cuando lo atrapó mirando su cuerpo. Dijo presente en sus mejillas.

-Yo, señor- balbuceo.

-Lo que sea,¿ puede esperar?- 'Aarón y su manera de imponerse a los demás. Bueno hay cosas que nunca cambian'. Pensó.

La mirada color avellanas viajaba desde su rostro hacía el de su hermano.

-Si señor- logró responder.

Mirándola una vez más, se dio vuelta y se fue hasta alcanzar a una mujer policia la cual se le reía. Ambos caminaron por el corredor hasta perderse en uno de los pasillos.

Debía admitirlo, el uniforme de policía le quedaba bien.

-Jennifer- una vez más su hermano.

-¿Que quieres? No voy a regresar- respondio con tono cansado, se volvió para verlo. Siempre el rostro de piedra.

-No puedes abandonar la Universidad sólo porque te peleaste de Will- trato de razonar con ella.

-¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes?, que me peleará de Will sólo fue la excusa... no quiero continuar alli- enfatizó.

-Bien. ¿Y que harás?- presionó.

-¿No lo sé?-

-Tienes 19 años jj, no hagas un desperdicio de tu vida-

-¿Como Sam? ¿o como papá?- no buscaba herirlo con sus palabras, sabía que la mención de su hermano traía malos recuerdos. Y dolor. Como el que se reflejó en el par de ojos negros que la observaban.

-Lo siento Hotch- se acercó colocando una mano en su mejilla.

Le respondió con una mueca. -¿Porque no te quedas?, debo entregar una medalla al oficial que acaba de retirarse y presentar a un nuevo cadete. Después podemos ir a almorzar- su ofrecimiento parecía más una súplica.

-El Jefe de Policía va a dedicarme un poco de su tiempo- jugó a estar sorprendida.

Una sonrisa genuina se dibujó en el rostro del peli negro. -Sólo si aceptas-

-No puedo rechazar una oferta como ésta-.

### ### ###

 **Spencer...**

Entraron al gran salón que se utilizaba para actos y eventos como el que se llevaría acabo esa mañana.

Todos o la mayoría de sus compañeros estaban ocupando las butacas, también habían reporteros.

-¿Porque siempre te da por tartamudear con Hotch?- Elle se le burlaba,

'si supieras' dijo internamente.

-Hay algo que debo contarte...- Elle no era sólo su compañera, además de Derek ella también era parte de su familia. Aunque con este último se llevará como a las patadas. Pero confiaba en ella y en su sensatez.

-Oigan!- Rafael uno de los oficiales de su mismo rango se les acercó. Ambos lo miraron.

-¿Ya vieron quien esta con Boss man?-

-¿La chica rubia?- Elle preguntó intrigada. Spencer no quiso emitir sonido, no quería que los nervios lo delataran.

-Es su hermana...- sus cejas se alzaron sugestivas a través del marco de sus anteojos.

Era su hermana... y él un hombre muerto... una angustia que, ni estando desarmado frente a un contrabandista enfadado y apuntando en su dirección. Se apoderó de si.

-Pero su apellido es Jareau...- lo dijo casi en un susurro, en un vago intento de contradecir lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó el oficial de gafas redondas.

Tarde se dio cuenta de su error.

-Yo, bueno, ya lo sabia- mintió. Miró a su amiga y supo que no le creyó una sola palabra.

-Bien, como sea. Si fuese por su aspecto físico sería imposible creer que una chica tan bonita sea hermana del ogro shrek digo.. vieron ese par de ojos y su cintura...-

-Creo que alguien necesita una ducha- ironizó Elle, al notar que Spencer no se reía busco su rostro. Su expresión era de disgusto. -Bueno, será mejor que nos sentemos- dijo para aligerar el ambiente, aún sin entender lo extraño que estaba su compañero.

-¿Qué? No, vine a decirle a Reid que el Jefe lo espera en su oficina-

Spencer, pasó de estar nervioso, a enojarse por el comentario de Rafael, para nuevamente estar nervioso.

-¿Para que?- quiso saber, o más bien estar preparado.

-Como si me lo fuera a decir- bromeó.

Miró a Elle, ella le dedicó su ceja izquierda.

-Porque tengo la sensación de que tiene que ver con lo que me quieres contar- se aventuró a decirle.

-De verdad espero que no- fue su respuesta -Te veré despues- se despidió y camino con Rafael, que lo único bueno que hizo fue hablar de lo hermosa que era Jennifer. Eso le ayudaba a concentrarse en la ganas de matarlo, en vez de pensar que el que iba a morir era él.

Se paró frente a la puerta de madera con un cristal en el centro. Necesitando de todo su valor golpeó.

-Adelante- escuchó la voz grave de su jefe.

Giró el pomo de la puerta e ingresó. Estaba sólo.

-Reid, pasa por favor- con toda la lentitud de la que pudo hacer uso camino hasta estar al lado de las sillas ubicadas frente al escritorio.

-Toma asiento- dijo sin mover un músculo de su cara. Él obedeció.

-¿Había de lo querías hablarme hace un momento?- dijo recordándole que lo había encontrado en su puerta.

-No, nada-

-¿Estas seguro?- insistió.

Podría haber optado en ese momento, contarle todo, y quizás todo lo que vino después no hubiera acontecido.

¿Era eso lo que realmente quería?.

-Estoy seguro señor- respondió firme.

Hubo un instante de silencio, en el cual creyó que de momento a otro comenzarían los gritos. Sin embargo. El hombre frente a él, guardo una carpeta en uno de los cajones, a continuación dirigió su atención a un nervioso Spencer.

-Bien, escucha Spencer se que esto es poco común, pero dado que eres la unica persona en quien puedo confiar plenamente dentro de la unidad. No me malinterpretes confío en los agentes. Pero lo que quiero confiar, no se lo confiaria a cualquiera- se detuvo esperando a que Spencer asimilara sus palabras.

-Si señor-

Aarón asintió. -¿Viste la joven que estaba conmigo?-

-Si- dijo tratando de evitar que su voz le fallara.

-Es mi hermana, Jennifer, ella- era difícil poder explicar la personalidad y las decisiones que tomaba su hermana menor. -Ella, dejó la universidad y se vino aquí. Su madre está preocupada, Jennifer puede ser muy complicada e impulsiva. Quiero pensar que esto sólo fue uno de sus arrebatos y la semana entrante ya estará de regreso en Pittsburg-

Puso la mejor cara de poker que poseía. -Señor,¿que tengo que ver?-

Por primera vez en todos los años que llevaba de conocer a Aarón Hotchnner. Pudo ver su rostro contraído.

-He estado recibiendo amenazas, desde que se dijo mi nombre como posible candidato al cargo de inspector general ... y aún más desde que hemos atrapado a Doyle la semana pasada- se tomó otro momento y continuó -Quiero que seas la sombra de mi hermana-

... ... ...

Podía haberse negado, podría haberle explicado, pero no lo hizo dejó pasar otra oportunidad de aclarar el malentendido.

Pasó la ceremonia y entre gritos, aplausos y silbidos le hicieron entrega de la cinta azul y blanca. Después de eso tenía que reunirse que Hotch y Jennifer, ya que él se encargaría de llevarla donde según ella se estaba hospedando.

Estaba cerca viendo escucho los gritos.

-Otra vez me mentiste- reprochó ella con dolor en su voz.

-Jj ¿podrías bajar la voz? no es así como estas pensando, surgió una reunión y..-

-Y es más importante que yo- terminó la frase por él.

-Por supuesto que no- intentó justificarse.

-¿Sabes que?, no me interesa, me voy-

Spencer que se había quedado escuchando la pelea, decidió intervenir.

-¿Señor?- llamó.

Ambos hermanos se giraron.

Ella lo miró enfadada. Pero, pudo divisar el dolor en sus ojos azules.

-Jj este es el oficial Spencer Reid. El te llevará a donde necesites-

-Oficial, esta es mi hermana Jennifer Hotchnner-

-Jareau- lo corrigió.. -Mucho gusto, soy el paquete- ironizó.

### ### ###

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al coche patrulla. Se adelantó para abrirle la puerta.

-Vaya mi hermano quiere que tenga la experiencia completa- dijo entrando al vehículo.

El también se subió, puso a andar el motor, soltó un suspiro.

-Escucha- comenzo.

-No tienes que decir nada- dijo de manera entrcortada.

Él se giró para mirarla. Sorprendiendose al ver que estaba llorando.

-¿Porque todos me abandonan?- su mirada triste, se posó en la suya.

No supo que responder.

Optó por ofecerle un pañuelo.

-¿Que tal sí te invito a almorzar?- le ofreció.

-¿No tienes otro amigo que rescatar?- dijo limpiando sus lágrimas.

Sonrió, -No-

-¿Sabes de un buen lugar donde no crean que acabamos de romper?- señaló sus ojos rojos.

Se hizo de pensarlo. -Conozco uno-

-De acuerdo-

Condujo por lo que pareció una eternidad, ya que cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Él sin saber como abordar el tema del casamiento y ella como explicar su ataque emocional. Después de todo él era un completo extraño.

Estaciono frente al último lugar que pensó en llevarla.

-¿Esto es un restaurante?-

-No- dijo bajando del auto, caminó para abrirle la puerta -Es mi casa- dijo una vez que ella estuvo fuera.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todoooos! Bueno aún estoy en shock por el episodio 12x21... pero, debo admitir que el JEID en ese episodio fue de lo mejor que he visto. Y me inspiró. Así que, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo.

Gracias por continuar leyendo.

Que dos caminos se crucen no esta mal, el problema viene cuando a esos dos caminos, se les unen muchos más.

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Jennifer**

-Y ¿qué se supone que hacemos en tu casa?- miró la construcción, era de dos plantas, tenía pórtico y un pequeño jardín. Se sorprendió, sabía que los policías ganaban bien. Pero, no tanto.

Volvió su atención a él, tuvo que entre cerrar los ojos por el sol.

-Dijiste que no querías que la gente pensará mal- respondió brindandole una sonrisa simple.

-Y tu casa es la mejor opción- casi sonrió. Pero las emociones mezcladas en su interior se lo impidieron.

-Tranquila,si mis cálculos son exactos no estaremos solos, pero tampoco habrá tanto público como si fuéramos a un bar-

Sólo pudo hacer una mueca muy parecida a la de su hermano.

-Las damas primero- dijo indicándole el camino de granito. Ella comenzó a caminar.

-Por cierto, ¿El lugar de tu amiga, queda muy apartado?-

-Bueno...- dijo debatiendose internamente entre decirle o no la verdad. -No hay amiga- confesó.

-¿Cómo?- dijo volviéndose para enfrentarla, estaban de pie frente a la puerta de entrada. Le devolvió la mirada elevando la barbilla ya que, fácilmente él le sacaba una cabeza en altura.

-Bueno, mi hermano quiere que me quede con él y la insoportable de mujer que tiene y yo no quiero ambas no queremos- respondió tratando de sintetizar la guerra casi bélica declarada entre ambas mujeres.

-Entonces, ¿donde pensabas quedarte?- el interés que demostraba casi parecía sincero, de no ser porque su jefe le pidió que la cuidara.

-No lo se, en un hotel supongo- respondió despreocupada.

Lo vio ponerse serio, apretar la diente, y cerrar los ojos. Después de un segundo que fue muy parecido a una hora. Volvió a mirarla.

No podía decifrar el mensaje en sus ojos avellanas.

-Será mejor que entremos- le habló con voz monocorde.

Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y abrió, le dio lugar a que ella pasará primero.

Para ser una casa grande, parecía bastante acogedora. Y eso sólo se podía deber a...

-Mamá! Llegué- el llamado termino por confirmar su sospecha. Vivía con su madre...

-Estoy en la cocina cariño- respondió una voz femenina.

-De acuerdo-

-Ven- dijo esta vez a ella.

Pudo ver cuando atravesaron un pasillo al lado de las escaleras, que las paredes estaban repletas de cuadros, en ellos estaban las imágenes de cuatro personas.

Una mujer con el cabello corto que supo era su madre, luego estaba él, el amigo moreno al que no podía ponerle nombre y un chico mucho más joven que ambos. Tenía el cabello rizado y sus ojos eran azules. Pero estaba segura que se trataba de su hermano, ambos compartían la sonrisa fácil y la mirada de cachorro.

Pero una, en el centro de todas llamó su atención. Era una foto antigua saltaba a la vista pero en ella estaba un hombre vestido de soldado. Con el rostro serio, era increíble el parecido.

-Es por aquí -la voz llegó desde atrás. No se había dado cuenta que sus pies se habían clavado frente a la imagen.

Se giró avergonzada, él le endicaba una entrada a su izquierda.

El arma de la comida la golpeó con fuerza, en ese momento se dio cuenta que tenía hambre.

La mujer en la cocina estaba de espaldas a ellos.

-Hola mamá- se adelantó unos pasos para llegar hasta donde ella se encontraba. Besó su mejilla.

-Spencer, que alegría tenerte para el almuerzo, aún no puedo despertar a tus hermanos- se quejó.

-Bueno eso no es raro en Derek- se burló. -Pero, me extraña de Nate-

-Anoche se quedaron hasta tarde en la habitacion de Derek ve si puedes hacerlo tu por mi- pidió.

-Lo intentaré pero no prometo nada- ella observaba la escena desde la entrada. No pudo evitar notar que había llamado 'hermanos' a los otros dos de las fotos.

-Pero antes mamá he traído a alguien para que almuerce con nosotros-

La señora dejó de mezclar en la olla, lo miró y luego miró en su dirección.

-Hola- saludó tímida.

La mujer sonrió con amabilidad.

-¿Spencer, porque no avisaste?- lo regaño.

-Mucho gusto soy Diana Reid, pero sólo llámame Diana- se acercó y besó su mejilla.

-Es un placer, soy Jennifer Jareau-

-Mamá Jennifer va a quedarse a almorzar y pasará unos días con nosotros- no hubo vacilación en su voz.

Estaba por contradecirlo pero fue más rápido. -Iré por los chicos- se fue dejándola con la boca abierta sin poder decir nada

La señora Reid volvió a mirarla. -Así es Spencer- le dijo a modo de explicación. -¿Pero dime, de donde se conocen?-

La pregunta la tomó de sorpresa, ¿qué le diría?.

-Del trabajo- no era un mentira, sólo la mitad de la verdad. No podía decirle que lo habia conocido en Las Vegas y que habían pasado la noche juntos.

-¿Asistes a la academia?, porque pareces muy joven para ser policía- observó la mujer

Mientras se detuvo a pensar que mentir, la alarma del horno indicó que lo que tenía allí adentro ya se había cocinado.

-Disculpa- dijo dirigiéndose alli.

Se quedó pensando en lo que diría o que diría él, después de todo fue su idea.

Un golpe en la planta alta seguido de un 'diablos' la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Pasos rápidos descendieron por la escalera.

-Te atrapare polisonte!- gritó un voz que iba entre el enfado y la diversión.

El primero en aparecer fue el de uniforme que chocó contra la pared al ser impactado por el robusto cuerpo moreno del que supuso era Derek.

-Deja que le de mi parte!- gritó con enfado una figura más pequeña y más delgada que ambos. También se arrojó contra el uniformado.

-Niños!- elevó la voz la mujer mientras sacaba una bandeja del horno. No parecía enojada, al parecer sólo intentaba tranquilizarlos.

Las tres cabezas se giraron.

-Tenemos visitas- les dijo señalandola.

Los dos agresores la miraron mientras la víctima intentaba escapar.

-Little blondie- dijo el moreno con sorpresa, luego miró a su amigo/hermano. -La encontraste-

Una mirada de advertencia le fue dedicada por parte de Spencer. Lo captó de inmediato.

-Rayos!- renego el menor bajando los brazos. La miró a ella y luego se miró a so mismo cayendo en la cuenta de que sólo llevaba puestos los calzoncillos de Superman. Su cara se tornó roja, luego salió disparado escaleras arriba.

-Derek hijo, suelta a Spencer y ve a poner la mesa- pidió la mujer lavando sus manos.

-Y ponte una remera- le dijo acomodando su uniforme.

-Lo haré pero antes- se acercó hasta Diana y le dio un beso tal y como lo había hecho Spencer cuando había llegado. -Buenos dias mamá-

Aunque se sentía fuera de lugar frente a las escenas que acababa de ver. No pudo evitar sonreír y recordar lo que una vez fue su propia familia.

- _Aquí central, oficial 99083 resportarse de inmediato; cambio-_

Todos quedaron en silencio ante el sonido de la radio en el cinturón del pantalón azul.

Un suspiro resignado se escucho. Era de Diana.

El tomó la radio en su mano y se la llevo frente a su boca.

-Aquí central, oficial 99083 reportandose- contestó al llamado -Tiempo estimado 30 minutos, cambio-

 _-Central, copiado; cambio y fuera-_

-Bueno vas a tener que guardarme la comida mamá- se disculpó

-No te preocupes, yo te lo guardaré, estaba emocionada porque almorzaramos todos juntos- la desilusión en su voz era evidente

-Mañana es mi día de descanso mamá- quiso mejorar su ánimo, la abrazó y besó una vez más.

-Vamos tío el deber llama-

-Si bueno, portate bien Derek-

-Siempre lo hago, ¿o no mamá?-

-Claro que si-

-Continúa defendiendolo- advirtió en broma.

Camino hasta donde Jennifer estaba parada.

-Vamos por tus cosas al auto- ordenó.

Quería decirle que no, que ella se iría. Pero, algo la retuvo, quizás fue la decepción en Diana al saber que él se marchaba, y era evidente que a ella le gustaba tener su casa habitada. Y si tenía en cuenta que ella misma no tenía a donde más ir y no conocía la cuidad...

-De acuerdo- fue su respuesta.

Hicieron el camino de regreso al auto en silencio. Una vez que llegaron ella habló.

-¿Porque haces esto?- no pudo evitar preguntarle.

-Bueno, tu hermano me pidio que te cuidara, por lo tanto no iba a permitir que vagaras por alli sin conocer la ciudad-

Entonces era eso...pensó

\- Ademas quería hablar contigo, pero tendrá que ser esta noche- terminó por decir.

-¿Sobre?-

-Las Vegas- respondió entregando la mochila y el bolso.

### ### ###

 **Spencer**

Condujo lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la Central. En la entrada estaba Elle conversando con el nuevo oficial, que si mal no recordaba se llamaba Tobías Hankel.

-Bueno, pero si es nada más y nada menos que el Rey del Kinder- se burló su amiga.

-Hola a ti-

-Hotch te está esperando-

-Hola soy Tobías- saludó el muchacho entusiasmado.

-Hola soy Spencer- le devolvió el saludo.

-¿Sabes de que se trata?- volvió su atención a Elle.

-No pero, se con quien esta- le informó con el tono de voz que indicaba que era algún tema de cotilleo oficial.

-¿Con quién?-

-El mismísimo Jason Gideon-

-¿El reciente degradado?- preguntó con asombro el joven Tobías.

Ambos lo miraron.

-Será mejor que me apresure- le habló a Elle. Y emprendió su camino.

-Suerte con eso!- le deseó a sus espaldas.

No podía imaginarse que le esperaba, todos sabían del incidente en el Valle de San Fernando. Lo que causó la degradación del jefe Gideon por ser el que tomó la decisión que le costó la vida a una niña y tres oficiales. Desde entonces lo llamaban 'La parca'. Nunca pudo averiguar quien fue el que comenzó con el sobrenombre.

Detuvo sus pasos frente a la puerta y golpeó.

-Adelanté- la indiscutible voz grave de su jefe le dio el acceso.

Entró y allí estaba sentado en la silla frente al escritorio con una pierna cruzada Jason Gideon.

-Señor- saludó a Hotchnner . -jefe- se dirigió a Jason quien ante la mención del cargo sólo pudo sonreír.

-Spencer, ya conoces al Jef.. al sargento de policía Gideon?-

-Si no lo hizo personalmente, estoy seguro que oyó mi nombre Aarón, recuerda que me quitaron mis estrellas- dijo sarcástico. -Es un gusto muchacho-le extendió su mano a Spencer quien lo observaba detenidamente.

-El gusto es mío Sargento-

-Olvida las formalidades por favor, yo siempre lo hago-

Sólo movió su cabeza en acuerdo.

-Spencer, te preguntarás porque te hice llamar-

-Si señor-

-Hemos recibido información de que un grupo relacionado a Doyle esta lavando dinero obtenido a través de luchas clandestinas. utilizan un club nocturno para pasar desapercibido. Quiero que te infiltres-

No pudo evitar la mirada hacia el hombre que no había cambiado de posición en la silla.

-El es el contacto- le explicó su jefe al entender la pregunta no formulada. -Trabajaras con Jason-

-Si señor, sólo quiero saber si puedo llevarme a mi compañera- siempe se sentía seguro con Elle cubriendo sus espaldas.

-Si, llévate Kirckland también, si llegamos a ellos en esto estaremos más cerca de atrapar a la cabeza de la operación-

-Si señor. ¿Cuando comenzamos?-

-Ahora llamaré a los otros oficiales y les informaré. Empezamos esta noche-...


	6. Chapter 6

Hola en momentos como estos, sólo puedo hacer esto...

Descargo de responsabilidad: CM no es mía.

 _Y no penséis en dirigir los caminos del amor. Es el amor quien si los encontrara dignos, dirigirá vuestros caminos._

 _Jalil Gibran_

 **Capítulo 5**

Estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa, Diana ocupaba la punta, mientras que Derek estaba a su derecha, frente a este último estaban Jennifer y Nathan.

El almuerzo había pasado entre risas y regaños. Sin lugar a dudas Derek era quien se encargaba de las bromas.

-¿Te gustó Jennifer?- preguntó Diana en un momento.

-Por favor llámeme jj, y si, me gustó mucho, se lo agradezco- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Y estoy seguro que hubieras comido más, de no ser por el pequeño bebé dragón que estamos criando- una vez más Derek se burlaba de quien en ese momento se había vuelto el blanco de sus bromas.

-Cállate!- le dijo el más joven tragando un último bocado. Y mirando de reojo a Jennifer.

-Nate, no hables con la boca llena y Derek te estas ganando lavar los platos sin utilizar el lavavajillas - les advirtió la mujer.

-Si quiere puedo ayudarle- se ofreció.

-Si!- celebró el moreno.

-Para nada, jj tu eres nuestra invitada y estos caballeros van a tratarte como a una princesa... ¿sabes porque?-

-¿Porque?- dijo extrañada.

La mujer de ojos azules miró a sus hijos. Quienes se miraron entre ellos y respondieron

-Porque ella es la reina de la casa-

-Y porque quien cocina elije quien lava los platos y si no estoy equivocada le toca a Nate-

-Jaja! No. No te equivocas- aplaudió Derek.

-Mientras Derek irá y sacara todas las cajas de sus artículos de gimnasio de la habitación de invitados- continuó la mujer con una sonrisa. El moreno hizo un gesto de dolor pero Diana se giró para mirar a Jennifer.

-Puedes descansar en la habitación de Spencer si así lo deseas- ofreció.

No se había detenido a pensar, pero su agotamiento era evidente.

-No quiero molestar-

-Que va! Si ya somos familia!- interrumpió Derek.

Ambas mujeres lo miraron...

### ### ###

-Si Sandy no te preocupes, le puse uno de mis mejores hombres para que la cuidara. Escucha debo colgar ahora, si, yo también espero que ella regrese, he hablado con el decano y me hará un favor. Si, no tienes que agradecer es mi hermana... Te hablo después- el jefe de Policía Aarón Hotchnner ingresó por la puerta principal del restaurante. Fue recibido en la puerta.

-¿Señor?- preguntó el hostess

-Reserva a nombre de Rossi-

No necesitó buscar en su lista.

-Por aquí por favor- indicó cruzando la puerta. En el primer salón las mesas estaban repletas, el joven lo dirigió hacia otra entrada, era un salón amplio, y en el centro estaba ubicada una mesa con cinco personas, cuatro hombres y una mujer. Uno de ellos era quien lo había invitado. El comisionado Dave Rossi.

-Señor- el hostess le indicó la única silla vacía.

-Bueno Aarón te decidiste a honrarnos con tu presencia- el hombre de acento italiano fue el primero en hablar. No llevaba corbata como el resto de los hombres presentes, un intento de sonrisa enmarcó su barba candado.

-Buenos dias a todos, lamento la demora, pero estamos en una operación muy importante- se disculpó

-¿Tiene que ver con Doyle?- un hombre un poco más grande que el propio Hotch preguntó.

-Déjame Aarón que te presenté al más reciente comisionado George Parker- dicho hombre se paró y le ofreció su mano.

-Es un placer y mis felicitaciones por el logro-

-Aarón Hotchnner y el placer es mío-

-Bueno ya conoces a Charles Hankel de la división de homicidios- continuó con las presentaciones.

-Si, por supuesto a su hijo lo hemos recibido en la central- dijo estrechando la mano del hombre de rostro arrugado y bigote.

-Espero que ese muchacho no le cause problemas- bromeó.

-No lo creo-

-Su gente es una de las mejores, están recibiendo muchos halagos por parte de la prensa- continuó.

-Bueno y eso alegra a nuestra querida gobernadora quien no necesita presentación, ¿o me equivoco querida Erin?-

La mujer rubia, esbozó una sonrisa ante el comentario de su viejo amigo Dave.

-Sólo espero que no te equivoques en tus elecciones Dave- fue su respuesta. Miró a Hotch quien no necesitó una segunda mirada para saber que no le caía bien a la mujer.

-Eron Strauss- se presentó.

-Es un placer señora-

-Bien ya acabamos con las presentaciones ahora vamos a los negocios- les dijo el anfitrión.

-¿Que seria un italiano sin negocios?- se burló el comisionado George.

### ### ###

-Bueno, ¿sabes en que te estas metiendo no?- le dijo mientras dejaba el bolso deportivo en el banco situado al lado de una pared, era un vestidor improvisado que les habían proporcionado.

-¿Proteger y servir?- le dijo imitandola.

Elle rió. -No me refería a eso, me refiero a esta misión. Porque, que hayas empezado el gimnasio se nota. Pero, aún tienes el aspecto de la novia cadáver-

-Auch!, oye estas intentando darme ánimos o...-

-Sólo trató de recordarte que no tienes que demostrarle nada a nadie, y que, a diferencia de muchos tu si tienes una familia que te espera-

Se sentó en el banco, ella lo imitó.

-Elle, no trato de demostrar nada- respondió después de un momento.

-Genial! Entonces lo haces por el gusto de exponer tu vida- fue sarcástica.

-Tampoco, pero elegí este trabajo para hacer un mundo mejor, y si tengo que exponer mi vida para sacar de circulación a este tipo de personas créeme, lo haré- habló con convicción dejando en claro que sabía lo que hacia.

-Bien, sólo espero que las clases se defensa personal con el idiota de Morgan hayan surtido efecto-

No pudo evitar la sonrisa.

-Dame tu mano, voy a colocarte las vendas- pidió, sacando los elementos del bolso.

Él se las extendió, la morena comenzó por la izquierda e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de algo.

-¿Desde cuando te van los tatuajes?- preguntó elevando una ceja.

El rojo escarlata apareció pintando la cara de Spencer.

-My wife...- leyó

-Sobre esto era de lo que te quería hablar...- habló titubeante.

-¿Te van los tatuajes?-

-Me casé- confesó sin vueltas.

Pasó una fracción de segundo y la mujer estalló en risas...

La puerta del improvisado vestidor siendo aporreada detuvo las risas. La puerta se abrió dándole entrada al agente Jhon Kirckland.

-Ey! Reid, ya está todo listo, Gideon dice que te dejes golpear-

-No será problema- se burló Elle.

-Ya... bueno, pero dice que tienes que ganar si o si- dijo serio.

-¿Y eso porque?-

-Bueno porque estas luchas se van dando por rondas y nos hemos enterado que para que el jefe de estos tipos aparezca, hay que llamar su atención. Y el tipo al parecer es fanático de las luchas- explicó el no muy alto ni muy atlético policía.

-Aún puedes hecharte atrás- le ofreció Elle.

-¿Qué?, no para nada... además que podría salir mal- respondió sonriendo.

-Bueno para empezar, ya llamaste a la desgracia-...

Su primer pelea pasó entre puñetazos en el rostro, tres patadas en las costillas y una mortal que no sabía que era capaz de hacer.

Pero contra todo pronóstico logró vencer a un muchacho un poco más corpulento que él.

-En horabuena tío!- lo saludó su compañero pasando entre la multitud.

-Si? Dile eso cuando su madre lo vea- le dijo Elle llegando a su lado.

-Te encanta torturar eh?- dijo tomando el bolso. -por cierto ¿lo llevas tú?-

-Si ya me hago cargo-

-¿Pueden dejar de hablar de mi como si no estuviera?- protestó colocándose la campera gris. -Además ya hablaste con Gideon-

-Ese bastardo ni se despidió, seguro fue a realizar su informe-

-Bien pues, vámonos- intentó caminar sólo pero,el dolor en las costillas le dijo que eso sería imposible.

Su compañera lo ayudó haciendo que se recargara en ella.

Llegaron a casa de Spencer cerca de la 1am. Todas las luces estaban apagadas.

-Vamos rocky- ella bajo primero y lo ayudó a bajar, caminaron juntos. -Ni creas que se me olvidó tu hazaña eh?

-¿Te refieres a haberle ganado a un tío como ese?-

-No, me refiero a tu anillo- le señaló su dedo de la mano izquierda.

-Oh! Cierto. Bueno, que tal si te quedas y lo hablamos en el desayuno- preguntó sin recordar a su huésped.

-¿El sillón sigue siendo de mi propiedad?-

-Todo tuyo-

-Bien, entonces me quedo-

Entraron a la casa tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible Elle le ayudó a subir las escaleras luego iria a preparar donde dormiria.

Lo dejo en la puerta de su habitación.

-Descansa-

-Tu también- susurró girando el pomo de la puerta. Entró a su habitación en penumbras. Se quitó la ropa deseoso de llegar a su cama

Se acostó e inmediatamente supo que algo estaba mal. O mejor dicho alguien estaba allí.

-Pero.. que demonios- casi gritó. La persona a su lado se levantó para saber que ocurría.

Desorientada trato de que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad.

-Tu!- dijo él

-¿Que te pasó?- inquirió ella.

La puerta se abrió de par en par Elle apareció apuntando con su arma.

-Policía!- gritó.

Le siguió Diana que llegó casi corriendo. -¿Que pasa aquí?- preguntó preocupada. -¿Spencer?-

-oigan hay gente que madruga- se quejó Nate. Luego vio a Spencer. -¿Chocaste contra una pared?-


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno este va para Venezuela! Me ha dado mucho... gracias por estar.

Descargo de responsabilidad: sólo soy alguien que espera que, la trece sea la vencida y al fin venga un Katrina más y se lo lleve a Will... jeje.

 _Cuando el amor llamé, siguele, aunque sus caminos sean difíciles y escarpados._

 _Khalil Gibran_

 **Capítulo 6**

-¿Me estas diciendo que se casó?- Austin no podía salir de su asombro.

-Así es, mi pequeño hombre se casó- Derek contestó sirviendo una jarra de cerveza a un muchacho en la barra.

-Pero, ¿cómo?- dijo sin poder asumir lo que acababa de enterarse.

-Dos martinis y un vodka en las rocas- gritó una de las meseras.

La castaña comenzó a prepararlos.

-Bueno verás, un hombre autorizado por la ley. Les hace la pregunta.. acepta por esposo.- intentó explicar como si se tratara de las instrucciones de manejo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza sirviendo los tragos en las copas. -No me refiero a eso, sé cual es el procedimiento- puntualizó. -Me refiero a¿ porqué lo hizo?-

El moreno medito por un segundo.

-Cobro de la mesa ocho- dijo otra de las muchachas entregando la tarjeta y la cuenta.

-Aquí tienes- dijo casi devolviendo la tarjeta -pero antes dime Jenny, ¿Porqué se casa la gente?-

La pelirroja sonrió. -¿No lo se?; por amor supongo-

Derek le entregó las cosas y se volvió hacia Austin.

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta-

-¿Si?, y yo quiero la mía Derek Morgan- una voz exigente y enfada lo llamó desde el otro lado de la barra

-Baby girl!- dijo sorprendido. -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vengo a preguntar que pasó en Las Vegas- respondió enfurruñada.

-¿Qué pasó con qué?- dijo haciéndose el desentendido.

-No te atrevas!- le advirtió utilizando un dedo acusador -Ni siquiera pienses en mentirme ¿me has oído?-

-Bueno, dime que es lo que te contó Kevin y yo te diré si es cierto o no- trató de ser conciliador.

-No voy a caer en tus juegos otra vez, quien va a hablar aquí eres tú-

-Bebé ¿te das cuenta la hora que es?¿y donde estamos?-

-¿Desde cuando Derek Morgan te importa el lugar?-

-Nena son la tres de la mañana, si quieres desayunamos o, almorzamos en mi caso y allí hablamos ¿si?- la miró con ojos suplicantes algo a lo que ella no podía resistirse.

-El domingo es mi boda Derek. No quiero ninguna sorpresa ¿me entiendes?-

-Entiendo-

-Bien, pasaré por tu casa al medio dia-

-Como órdenes- hizo el saludo de un militar.

### ### ###

-Auch! mamá duele...- se quejó sintiendo el frescor de la bolsa de hielo que puso sobre su ojo.

-Esto bajará la inflamación- respondió sería -¿Me dices que quisiste detener a un ladrón?-

-Dos- la corrigió.

-Y te golpearon...- dijo Nathan apoyándose en la mesa. Era evidente que nadie les creyó la versión que él y Elle habían contado.

-Bueno eso es obvio no?- Elle estaba cruzada de brazos apoyada en la encimera. Sin embargo su atención iba dirigida a Spencer y luego a Jennifer, que estaba cerca de la puerta, en silencio, simplemente observaba al muchacho del ojo morado.

-¿Y los detuvieron?- continuó con el interrogatorio el más joven de los Reid.

-Bueno eso es obvio- respondió Elle.

-¿Porque?-

-Porque estaba yo- sonrío triunfante.

-Spencer...- Diana quiso hablar

-Mamá no, es mejor que te quedes con lo que te hemos contado ¿si?-

La mujer con gesto resignado asintió. -Sólo recuerda que te amo, y que ya eres un héroe-

-Podría ser libélula vengadora ¿no Elle?- su hermano se burló.

-Es cierto y juntos podríamos hacer la liga de la justicia, ya que en casa contamos con Superman- contraataco recordándole como lo había visto Jennifer esa mañana. Instintivamente Nathan buscó el rostro de la rubia que soltó una pequeña risa.

-Mamá!- se quejó.

-Tu empezaste Nate-

-Diana será mejor que rocky descanse- le dijo Elle.

-Por favor!- dijo suspirando mientras se quitaba el hielo.

-Si, pero la bolsa se queda- respondio su madre.

Comenzaron a levantarse

-¿Te ayudamos?- le ofreció.

-Creo que podré, gracias-les ofreció su sonrisa fácil, aunque por el dolor se vio como una mueca.

-Estoy a un grito- le recordó Elle.

-De eso ya nos dimos cuenta- respondió nate.

-Cállate enano- le revolvió el ya desordenado cabello castaño.

-Basta!- se quejó apartandose y dirigiéndose escaleras arriba.

Elle caminó hacia donde dormiria, no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada significativa a Spencer.

-Hasta... más tarde- se despidió.

-Bueno, yo también iré a la cama, descansa Spencer- fue el turno de su madre para despedirse. -Jennifer, lamento todo este alboroto-

-No se preocupe, estoy familiarizada- le respondió.

-Claro, bueno nos vemos más tarde-

-Descanse Diana- la mujer subió las escaleras y en la cocina reinó el silencio.

-Siento haberte despertado así, me olvidé que estabas- Spencer decidió hablar.

-No hay problema, tu madre dijo que ocuparía la habitación de invitados, pero cuando Derek fue a sacar sus cosas, lo llamaron de su trabajo, al parecer tenían un problema con una entrega- sintetizó los acontecimientos.

-Ya... bueno eso es algo típico en él-

-Lamento haber estado en tu cuarto, supongo que querrás dormir-

Iba a decirle que si, pero algo en sus ojos y en la forma en que se acariciaba el brazo, le dijo que algo le estaba molestando.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?-

Por primera vez desde que ocurrió el incidente en su cuarto, se detuvo a mirarla. Llevaba puesto un minishorts y una remera de tiras finas. Su cabello estaba desordenado. No pudo evitar recordar la mañana en Las Vegas.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó ella. Él miró, como pudo, a ambos lados. Mientras había estado en su ensoñación, ella le había estado hablando, y al parecer esperaba una respuesta.

-Perdona ¿de que me hablabas?-

Jennifer entrecerro sus ojos -Quizás aún estas desorientado, podemos hablar después- no quería presionarlo aunque la duda le estaba molestando desde que el moreno dejó entrever algo en el desayuno.

-No, por favor, dime de que se trata-

Ella bajó su mirada, tal vez estaba por hacer el ridículo.

-¿Y bien?-

-Bueno, es algo que dijo Derek- comenzó.

Su ojo bueno se abrió,al escuchar e imaginar lo que su amigo había dicho.

-Espera- la detuvo. Ella lo miró con confusión. -Mejor subamos y allí hablamos-

Asintió aceptando su ofrecimiento.

Él quiso incorporarse, pero sus costillas le jugaron una mala pasada. Ella se apresuró a ayudarle. Pasó uno de sus brazos rodeando sus hombros. Ambas miradas se cruzaron por un momento.

-Un paso a la vez- dijo nerviosa.

Subieron las escaleras e ingresaron al cuarto de Spencer. Lo ayudó a que se recostara en la cama. Luego acercó la silla que estaba frente al escritorio.

-Ahora si, dime- la instó a que siguiera.

Acomodó un mechón de su rubio cabello. -Si, Derek dijo algo sobre, bueno quizás suene loco... -

-Dijo que nos casamos- no le gustaban los rodeos aunque a este asunto lo había tenido como una noria.

La expresión en su rostro era imperturbable. Otro rasgo familiar.

-No con esas palabras... pero, si. Es cierto entonces-

-A menos que el tatuaje que llevas en tu dedo, ya lo tuvieras, si, es cierto pero, voy a solucionarlo sólo te pido que no se lo digas a nadie- su tono era cansado pero luego se detuvo un instante -¿ mi mamá lo sabe?- preguntó asustado.

-No, ella sólo rió, Derek puede ser muy ocurrente- dijo con sorna. -¿Como vas a solucionarlo?-

-Francamente... no lo sé- la miró con ojos somnoliento -¿porqué no estas sorprendida?-

-¿No lo se? Tal vez porque tuve toda la tarde para asumirlo- respondió encogiendo sus hombros.

-Bien- fue lo único que pudo decir ya casi dormido.

Se levantó de la silla y lo cubrió con las sábanas. Se quedó de pie al lado de la cama sopesando la idea de ella ir a la habitación de Derek y dejarlo dormir o, acostarse a su lado...

Se inclinó por la segunda opción, al final de cuentas estaban casados y no estaba dispuesta a vivir otro episodio parecido, si es que el moreno llegaba a mitad de la noche.

Rodeó la cama y se subió. Se giró para poder observarlo. Parecía más joven de lo que aparentemente era. Su mano viajó a su frente y le dio una suave caricia.

En realidad no estaba sorprendida de haberse casado con él... porque sólo una tonta lo dejaría escapar. Al principio se había desilusionado creyendo que sólo la había utilizado por una noche y que había buscado una excusa para escaparse, pero, la había llevado a su casa e incluso busco que se sintiera mejor. Viéndolo con su familia, bueno no era nada de lo que había pensado.

Apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. Y se durmió...

### ### ###

-Bueno, otra noche otro dólar, ¿es lo que dicen no?- un muchacho le habló a otro mientras guardaban recipientes en una cámara frigorífica.

-Llevas razón Hugo, pero, generalmente es una frase utilizada por las personas que ganan dinero, y esta noche Víctor hizo que perdiera mucho- un tercer hombre apareció quitándose el delantal manchado de sangre, lo arrojó a una pileta. El muchacho sólo lo observaba.

-Lo bueno, es que encontró la forma de devolverlo- dijo satisfecho.

-Si jefe-. Ambos jóvenes respondieron en una sola voz

-Terminen de limpiar- les ordenó y se fue silbando su canción favorita, tocata y fuga de Johann Sebastián Bach.

Una vez que desapareció el más joven se dirigió a su compañero. -No que me asusta más, la canción o, saber que él es un hombre de la ley-.


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno he adoptado esta ligera costumbre de hacer dedicatorias este va en agradecimiento a México gracias. Y gracias a todos los que continúan del otro lado.

Descargo de responsabilidad: CM no me pertenece.

 _A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en lo absoluto, y de pronto toda nuestra vide se concentra en un sólo instante..._

 _Óscar Wilde._

 **Capítulo 7**

-Te sabía madrugador, pero no creí que vinieras a verme tan temprano- dijo caminando alrededor de su escritorio y dejando su saco en el respaldo de su sillón.

-Anoche no dormí- le comentó.

-¿Por que?-

-Aarón ¿de verdad crees que este muchacho puede hacerlo?- Jason Gideon estaba sentado una vez más frente al escritorio del jefe de la unidad central.

Y como siempre la expresión de este era inescrutable.

-Es el indicado Gideon, es joven, es entusiasta, inteligente, y lo más importante. Tiene los mismos anhelos que nosotros cuando ingresamos a la fuerza- fue su respuesta.

El hombre mayor sonrió. -Y sus anhelos ¿también se irán desvaneciendo, como los tuyos y los míos?- cuestionó aún con la sonrisa en su rostro.

-Eso, no me ha pasado, Los Ángeles es mi ciudad, así como San Fernando te pertenece. Que en el camino nos encontremos con baches, sólo significa dos cosas-

El hombre guardo silencio indicándole que continuara.

-Puedes ignorarlo o, puedes hacer algo para solucionarlo- finalizó con simpleza

-Sabes lo que dicen de los que les gusta aconsejar...-

-¿Que nunca los aplican en ellos mismos?-

Gideon asintió.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hotch, -Y es cierto-

Jason lo miró.

\- Estoy hablando con el hombre que me dijo las mismas palabras, el día que ingresé-

-Ya..-

-Porque no mejor me cuentas como les fue anoche. ¿lograste averiguar algo sobre la organización?-

-No, pero si pude averiguar el nombre del que apaleo a tu muchacho-

-Dime y veré si figura en el archivo-

Jason quien tenía descansado su mandíbula en una mano, se incorporó. -Ya lo he buscado y no figura-

El entrecejo de Aarón se ciño. -¿cómo?-

-Se llama Víctor LaRoche, ¿has tenido suerte con Ian?-

-No, se niega a declarar, a menos que sea Spencer quien lo interrogue- el tono de frustración llamó la atención de Jason.

-¿Porque no lo hace?-

-No lo sé, hay algo en Doyle que no termina de cerrar, cuando lo trajeron, me dio la impresión de que eso era lo que él quería que ocurriera-

Ambos hombres se quedaron en silencio. Ambos sopesando todos los lados, y todos los ángulos que rodeaban a Ian Doyle.

### ### ###

El sol típico de California se alzaba sobre la ciudad, era martes, casi mediodía. Las personas conducían sus vehículos rumbo a almorzar, aprovechando el horario de descanso.

Otras aprovecharon ese momento para hacer una visita programada a un cierto amigo. Sus pasos podían escucharse gracias a sus tacones chocando contra el suelo de granito. Llegó a la puerta, acomodó su bolso rosa y tocó el timbre.

Transcurrieron unos segundos cuando abrieron.

-Derek llevo un arma y pienso utilizarla como toques mi plato- Elle apareció tras la puerta.

-Si no la utilizas tú, es probable que sea yo quien la utilice- dijo abriéndose paso y dirigiéndose al interior

-Penélope- la morena le dio la bienvenida.

-Hola Elle- gritó ya desde el pasillo.

### ### ###

El dolor en sus costillas lo sacó del sueño, algo lo estaba presionando. Abrió sus ojos y giró su cabeza para ver de que se trataba.

No era 'que', se trataba de alguien, tenía su brazo atravesado y una pierna enredada con las suyas. No recordaba como habían terminado de esa manera. Ella lo había ayudado a subir las escaleras luego hablaron de su situación y aparentemente se había dormido.

Miró su reloj de mesa, marcaba las 11:47. Debía despertarla. Llevo su mano y con la punta de sus dedos le dio suaves toques en su hombro.

-Je; Jennifer- llamó pero, ella no se movió. La observó durante un momento, era hermosa despierta, lo era aún más desnuda. Pero, hubo algo en la paz que irradiaba así, dormida como estaba, que le hizo preguntarse como seria despertar todos los días con ella a su lado.

'Eso no puede ser', se recriminó.

Un zumbido llamó su atención. En la otra mesa un celular encendía y apagaba luces.

-Jennifer, tienes una llamada- empleo un poco más de fuerza en su voz logrando que ella abriera sus ojos.

Estaba desorientada, lo observó por un momento, luego sonrió.

-Tu celular esta sonando- informó obviando sus posturas.

Se incorporó en la cama y tomó el móvil.

inmediatamente y a pesar que afuera hacia cerca de 35° de calor, él sintió frío.

-Hola mamá- respondió. -¿No te dijo Hotch?, estoy en lo de una amiga mamá-; -No, no la conoces, no no es de la universidad, ¿que tiene que ver 'él' en esto?- el fastidio en su voz evidenciaba que la relación entre madre e hija no era para nada buena. Pero lo que le llamo la atención fue el 'él' que había pronunciado. ¿se trataba de Hotch, o de alguien más?

-Vale te quiero, si, yo te llamo adiós- finalizo la llamada. se volvió hacia él, que había aprovechado el momento y se había sentado en la cama.

-Hola- saludo tímida.

-Buenos días-

-¿Como te sientes?-

-Bien, solo duele un poco-

-Tu mamá tenia razón no tienes el ojo tan inflamado- se acercó para observarlo de cerca.

-Si bueno después de todas las cosas que me puso, alguna debía surtir efecto- bromeó

Ella rió

-¿quieres ocupar el baño tu primero?- dijo para cambiar de tema, su cercanía le perturbaba.

pestañeo un para de veces. -No, ve tu si quieres debo hablar con mi hermano-

-De acuerdo, solo recuerda no le digas nada de, ya sabes...-

-¿que soy la señora Reid?-

Asintió con su cabeza.

-Tranquilo, mis labios están sellados-

Spencer intento incorporarse pero, perdió el equilibrio.

-Deja que te ayude- se ofreció, como la noche anterior hizo que se apoyara en ella. Al llegar a la puerta del baño lo miró -¿Quieres que llame a alguien para que te ayude ahí adentro?-

un leve rubor cubrió las mejillas del castaño. -No, esta bien. Yo puedo-

-Ok- entendió que otra característica de su personalidad era el orgullo. la puerta se cerro y ella quedo observándola por unos instantes, luego regreso sobre sus pasos para hablar con Hotch.

### ###

-Entonces, Kevin no hizo nada inmoral- era la tercera vez que preguntaba.

-Te lo digo yo baby girl- dijo con tono cansino.

-¿Y que garantía le da eso?- pregunto Elle mientras se llevaba una tostada a la boca.

-Eso, ¿como se que no me estas mintiendo para cubrirlo Derek?- Penélope, la joven que le gustaba vestir con con tonos alegres, sufría un contraste entre su rostro y su atuendo.

Derek le dedico una mirada furibunda a la oficial. Quien le devolvió una falsa sonrisa.

-Porque soy Derek, quien te quiere, quien no permitiría nunca que alguien te hiciera daño, solo por eso debes creer cuando te digo, la única persona que hizo una locura fue, mi hermano- concluyó

La mención de Spencer hizo que la rubia lo mirara con intriga. -¿Que hizo boyWonder?-

-Te lo diré solo si prometes no decírselo a tu prima- advirtió

-Derek- fue Elle quien le advirtió a el. Sabia que Spencer no estaría de acuerdo.

Tanto el moreno, como la rubia miraron con sus cejas elevadas.

-Juro que Lila no lo sabrá- dijo enseñando la palma de su mano

-Bueno- aceptó convencido Derek -Spencer se casó-

-!Derek!- tres voces gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Las dos mujeres y el nombrado se volvieron en dirección de las escaleras para ver de pie a Spencer y Jennifer. El primero, con claro gesto de enfado.

### ### ###

-Entonces ¿sabes lo que tienes que hacer?- pregunto una vez más.

-¿Crees que soy idiota?- cuestiono.

-No, por eso te elegimos, sabemos que no harás nada estúpido, nada que pueda perjudicar el bienestar del pequeño Declan- le recordó con malicia.

La mascara imperturbable que tenia la mujer de cabello negro, se vio agrietada ante el recuerdo de la situación en la que se encontraba su hijo.

-Sólo déjame hablar con él- pidió casi rogando.

Él hombre de cabellos blancos. Sonrió con malicia

-Primero ingresa al mundo del policia y después veremos- el hombre de cabellos blanco escupió su amenaza.

### ### ###

-¿Acaso has perdido la cabeza Morgan?- bajó los últimos escalones con una expresión de claro enfado.

-Oh oh! Lo llamó Morgan, alguien esta en problemas. ..- tarareo Elle.

Derek estaba estupefacto.

-Te dije que no se lo dijeras a nadie- acusó luego buscó con su mirada. -¿Donde está mamá? -

-Tranquilo rocky Diana no esta, se fue a la libreria. Y nate esta en la escuela- le informó Elle bebiendo un poco de jugo.

-¿Qué rayos te pasó? - preguntó Derek despues de salir de la sorpresa por ver a Spencer golpeado. -¿Quién te hizo eso?- el molesto era él.

-No cambiemos de tema, ¿como es eso de que te casaste?¿con quien?- increpó Penélope.

-Conmigo- habló Jennifer -Hola soy Jennifer- se presentó aun siendo el apoyo de Spencer.

-Yo soy Penélope, amiga de Derek y prima de la novia de tu esposo-


	9. Chapter 9

hola a todos espero este capitulo compense la demora...

Descargo de responsabilidad: nada es mio

 _Todos los caminos, si los escuchas, te llevaran al amor..._

 _Andres Sid_

 **Capitulo 8**

De dos cosas estaba segura, la primera, a la mujer que tenia enfrente, no le agradaba. La segunda, Spencer era alguien impredecible. Cuando creyó que iba a matar a su amigo, no lo hizo, y en ese momento, cuando la rubia había llevado a colación a su "ex novia", por el contrario de negarlo o admitirlo. Opto simplemente por dedicarle una mirada gélida, luego se dirigió al moreno.

-¿Podemos hablar?- pidió levantándose.

-Solo si vas a decirme el nombre del que te hizo eso- respondió serio. El castaño solo meneo su cabeza.

-Al menos dime donde puedo encontrarlo- rogó siguiendo a Spencer que ya había comenzado a caminar.

La cocina quedo habitada por las tres mujeres y un silencio sepulcral interrumpido solo por el sonido de la tostada al chocar con la blanca dentadura de Elle.

-Bueno, eso quiere decir que tendré que reubicar los asientos- habló con desgano

-Si por eso te refieres a que, tus planes de sentar a tu prima al lado de Spencer se vieron afectados, pues, si, deberás reubicar…la- Elle no era una fanática de Penélope y viceversa, el único lazo que las unía era el joven policía. Quizás se debía a que Penélope era amiga íntima de Derek y Elle odiaba a Derek.

-Que él le pidiera tiempo, no significaba que su relación terminara- contraatacó. Amaba a su amigo, pero, no lograba entenderlo. Las cosas parecían ir marchando tan bien entre él y Lila que hasta había soñado con una boda doble. Pero una noche su prima apareció en la puerta de su departamento llorando diciendo que Spencer le había pedido que hicieran una pausa en su relación. Una pausa… y luego aparece un par de semanas después, casado con una rubia perfecta con cara de ángel y mirada de luz. No lo admitía.

-Pareja: termino que suele ser asociado a la relación sentimental que existe entre dos personas- tenia un dedo sobre su barbilla y recitó las palabras como si estuviera preparando un examen.

Jennifer que había estado de espectadora en el ida y vuelta entre las dos, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

La otra rubia la miró y luego miró a Elle, acto seguido se levantó de su asiento

-Dile a Spencer que vendré después o que lo veré en el bar- no esperó respuesta simplemente tomó su bolso y salio.

Lo único que se escuchó fueron sus tacones contra el piso y luego la puerta ser azotada.

-Bueno creo que con eso, ya conociste a todo el clan Reid- no podía deducir si era sarcasmo, burla o si simplemente era su manera natural de ser. Pero, le agradó.

-por cierto, soy Elle, anoche no pude presentarme- una sonrisa de lado adorno su rostro y sus ojos verdes brillaron alegres.

-Soy…-

-La nueva señora Reid y la futura viuda, como se entere tu hermano-

-Bueno el plan es que eso no suceda hasta que,-

-¿Nazca el primer bebé, o estés transitando el primer trimestre de embarazo?-

La boca de Jennifer se abrió sin emitir una palabra.

-tranquila, solo bromeo. Conozco a alguien que puede ayudarlos-

Notó el silencio y busco el rostro de la joven quien solo sonrió.

Como todo buen policía y aun más como mujer, tenía una ligera sospecha así que decidió arrojar un anzuelo. –Claro, si eso es lo que quieren- sugirió.

### ### ###

Tijuana…

-Buenas tardes, yo, soy Mateo y seré su guía para llegar a San Diego, ¿me entienden?- usaba lentes de sheriff era esbelto, moreno, y contaba con una sonrisa engreída.

El grupo de personas que estaba frente a él asintieron en conjunto. Entre ellos había hombres, mujeres y niños. Todos con la esperanza de comenzar una nueva vida

Su celular le vibro en el bolsillo del pantalón, lo sacó apartándose del grupo.

-Si jefe- respondió como un oficial.

-Ahora me dirijo al centro, si todos nos servirán; de acuerdo, yo me encargo- cortó la comunicación, se volvió hacia donde las personas lo aguardaban.

-¡Por aquí compadres!- le dijo indicándoles una camioneta

Todos, como si se tratara de un grupo de reces que caminan directo al matadero, subieron al vehiculo

### ### ###

-Tres días, Jennifer, tres días sin que me llamaras-

-Cuando estaba en Pensilvania, eran meses y no te ponías así, además si te interesara habrías llamado tú-

Aaron continuaba hojeando un archivo que tenia sobre el escritorio, ella había decidido ir a pedirle dinero para comprarse algo de ropa para asistir a la dichosa boda. En un primer momento había desistido, primero porque tenia la ligera sospecha de que no seria bien recibida en especial por la novia. Pero tampoco quería asistir al evento por la actitud que había tomado Spencer, desde esa mañana era alguien totalmente distinto, y eso la fastidiaba. Hizo de todo para evitarla el tiempo que estaba en su casa. Ese mismo día luego que Penelope se marchara adolorido como estaba termino de ayudar a Derek para que la habitación de invitados quedara en condiciones para ella. Pero Diana, incluso Elle le había insistido para que fuera, por no decir nada de Derek y Nate, quien le sugirió que podría ser su pareja. Asíque allí estaba, sentada frente al escritorio de su hermano quien no podía despegar los ojos de un montón de papeles.

-Sobre eso, quería hablarte, el decano me ha hecho un favor, y dijo que te esperaran hasta la próxima semana-

-¿si?- respondió desinteresada –dile que no pierda el tiempo-

El pelinegro guardo el conjunto de archivos en un cajón, y saco otro par de otro.

-Y te pido por favor, que si vamos a hacer de cuenta que te importo, o que por lo menos estas hablando conmigo, tuvieras la decencia de mirarme a la cara. No estas hablando con uno de tus oficiales-

Suspiró exasperado

-¿Te das cuenta que esto es mi trabajo?, no puedo estar cuidando o pensando que algo puede pasarte, ¡demonios jj ni siquiera se quien es esta amiga donde dices que te quedas!, estas arrojando por la borda todo tu futuro, tan solo por un capricho, guardo la esperanza de que recapacites y regreses con Sandy-

-¿Para que puedas llegar al trono sin preocupaciones? Perdona por no querer lo que tú y mamá querían o quieren para mí, perdona por no saber que hacer con mi vida. Pero, no todos nacemos con el don de tener el control de todo como Aaron Hotchnner – se levanto del sillón ya sin importarle lo que había ido a hacer, solo quería salir de allí. Era tan frustrante, antes de que todo cambiara podían mantener conversaciones como cualquier par de hermanos.

Pero después del engaño de Carl Hotchnner y la huida de su hermano Sam, toda su familia se vino a pique.

-Jennifer- no se detuvo ante el llamado simplemente salio por la puerta y camino directo a la salida.

Llegó hasta el todoterreno aparcado en la acera, subió aun sumida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Debo suponer que no ha ido del todo bien?- Derek le brindo una mirada a través de sus gafas de sol.

-De hecho ha ido, tal y como lo esperaba- su voz denotaba tristeza.

Derek por su lado, no pudo evitar sentir compasión de ella. Spencer le había explicado como eran las cosas. Que Jennifer era la hermana de su jefe, quien le había encargado que la cuidara. Y que le urgía deshacer el matrimonio antes de que llegara a sus oídos. Si bien respetaba todas las decisiones de su "hermano", pero en esa le pareció que estaba equivocado, la chica le caía bien, y los había visto juntos. Después de saber que no había sido un sueño claro, tenia la extraña sensación de que ella era la indicada. Se lo había sugerido a Spencer, pero este fue contundente al decirle que se quitara esa idea de la cabeza.

Dedujo que su hermano no le había dado el dinero que necesitaba, así que decidió que él, seria su hermano por un día.

-Bueno, sé de algo que anima en estos casos- dijo buscando animarla.

No hubo respuesta.

Encendió el vehiculo y condujo a un lugar que conocía bien gracias a su amiga Penélope.

### ### ###

-Jefe, ¿este es el archivo que pidió?- el joven Tobías le entregó una carpeta amarilla.

-Si, gracias Tobías, pero no soy tu jefe. Si alguien te escucha me meterás en problemas. ¿De acuerdo?- no iba a negar que en cierta manera le agradaba el muchacho, pero su evidente fascinación por el, resultaba por momentos, un poco incomodo.

-¡Claro! jefe- le sonrío

Veía un problema avecinarse por su causa, pero, decidió no decir más.

-Si ya no me necesita, el asistente del jefe quiere que vaya por más donas.- parecía disculparse por tener que salir, era tan evidente que era el nuevo.

-No, ya puedes irte- respondió, el muchacho asintió y salio.

Comenzó a mirar dentro de la carpeta intentando encontrar algo sobre el joven con el que había luchado hacia unos días.

-Acabo de ver a la flamante señora Reid salir de la oficina de su hermano, al parecer tuvieron otra candida reunión-

Levantó la vista hacia el rostro de su compañera.

-Iba llorando- agregó.

No recordaba que le hubiera avisado que iría a verlo, tampoco es como si hubiesen hablado mucho. Teniendo en cuenta que, decidió que lo mejor era mantenerse alejado hasta que su problema se solucionara, no quería confundir las cosas, aunque tenía la impresión que todo ya era demasiado confuso. Estar cerca de ella lo confundía.

-Se fue con Derek- escuchó que la voz de Elle venia de su espalda. Sorprendido de estar de pie junto a la puerta, se giró con el ceño fruncido.

-Iba a preguntarle que le sucedía, cuando vi que se subía a su todoterreno-

Ese era otro tema, Derek, y su repentina fascinación por Jennifer, en tan solo tres días todos ya se habían acostumbrado a su presencia. Sobretodo él, lo conocía y sabia cuales eran sus intenciones, y era una real tortura cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza. Su madre y su hermano eran otros que estaban muy contentos con la llegada de la muchacha, ni cuando estaba con Lila se comportaron de esa manera, su madre incluso le ofreció ir con ella a la librería, para que no se aburriera en casa.

- _Este es un llamado al oficial 99083, cambio-_ imitó el llamado por radio

Parpadeó un par de veces.

-Lo siento, ¿que me decías?-

-Yo nada, tú te quedaste atrapado, en el mundo perdido de Spencer Reid-

-Ya bueno, no importa, ¿hablaste con kirckland, sabe cuando peleare de nuevo?-

-¡Vaya!, para ser alguien que recibió una paliza hace tres días, te ves deseoso por recibir otra-

-Hablo en serio-

\- yo también- dijo sin indicio de estar bromeando.

-¿Vamos a tener esta charla de nuevo?-

-Si tuviera la certeza de que te haría cambiar de parecer, si, pero se tu postura. Arregló para que sea en tres días más, al parecer cambiaran de lugar-

-Bien. Eso me da tiempo de entrenar-

-De recuperarte del todo-

-Si mamá, para eso también, ¿puedes ir por café?- pidió.

-Claro y así puedes hacer la llamada tranquilo- se burlo.

Elevó una ceja sin comprender.

-¿Qué llamada?-

\- ¿tu admirador ya habrá regresado con las donas?- pregunto saliendo del área de cubículos.

Se quedó de pie con las manos en sus bolsillos, inconcientemente estaba jugando con su celular. Lo sacó y decidió que debía llamar a Derek…

### ### ###

-No tienes que hacer esto- ambos estaban de pie en la entrada de una exclusiva tienda de ropa –ya dije que no iré-.

-Y yo te dije que no aceptaba un no por respuesta, además ¿sabes las veces que hice esto?- explicó sosteniendo la puerta para que ella entrara.

Una mirada especulativa surco sus ojos.

-¿Traes a tus conquistas de compras? Eso es nuevo-

El moreno enseño sus dientes.

-No, pequeña, solo a una, que vale por muchas-

-Déjame adivinar, ¿Penélope? –

-Acertaste, a mamá no la gusta salir de compras excepto en navidad, así que hago que penny escoja algo que crea que le agradará-

-Eso es muy lindo de tu parte-

-Lo se, pero ya por favor entremos-

Rió con ganas –De acuerdo-

Ingresaron e inmediatamente fueron recibidos por una muy entusiasta vendedora

-Señor Morgan, que bueno es verlo por aquí, veo que, cambio de acompañante- la vendedora le dedico una mirada a Jennifer.

-Clarisse esta es mi pequeña hermana, Jennifer, vamos a asistir a la boda de Penélope y necesita un vestido-

La mujer que era de unos cuarenta, volvió a mirar a Jeniffer

-No sabía que la señora Diana tuviera mas hijos- dijo confusa.

-OH! No, ella no es mi hermana de esa manera, ella es la esposa de Spencer-

…

Media hora más tarde y muchas felicitaciones y saludos para Spencer, salieron de la tienda con varias bolsas.

-Bien, te llevo a casa- dijo colocándose otra vez los anteojos.

-No tienes que desviarte por mí, puedo ir en taxi-

-Para nada, sube- le sostuvo la puerta

-Podría acompañarte al bar-

Él cerró la puerta y se apoyo en la ventanilla.

-Si te llevo, Spencer me matara-

-No tiene que saberlo, además hoy le toca guardia-

Él moreno la escruto con la mirada.

-Escuche cuando se lo decía a Diana- explicó en defensa. Derek lo medito durante unos instantes.

-Por favor- juntó sus manos y utilizó todo el poder de suplica en su mirada.

-De acuerdo, pero, con una condición-

-Dispara-

-Hoy debo elegir al remplazo de una de las camareras, y francamente quiero hacerlo bien-

-¿Por qué?-

-Siempre escojo el mismo tipo y quiero cambiar-

-¿Cuál tipo?-

No respondió, simplemente sonrió elevando sus cejas.

### ### ###

No podía creer que fueran las once y ninguno de los dos atendiera a su llamado. Había llamado a su madre y ella le informo que ni Jennifer, ni Derek habían regresado. No tuvo más remedio que pedirle a Elle que lo cubriera para que el pudiese ir a confirmar sus sospechas. Bajó del coche patrulla y camino por la acera, el guardia en la puerta le brindo un movimiento de cabeza a manera de saludo. Él hizo lo mismo.

Al entrar se dio con que el lugar estaba lleno, camino hasta la barra pero, no pudo ver a Derek, si vio a Austin pero, estaba muy ocupada. Volteó para seguir buscando cuando sus ojos la ubicaron. Estaba en la cabina del Dj charlando animadamente, comenzó a caminar en su dirección, cuando vio a otro tipo que se subió y se acerco a hablarle, ella lo ignoró. Lo que molestó al muchacho que la tomo del brazo. El hizo que se girara para verlo. Pero Spencer fue más rápido.

-Quita tus manos de ella o te rompo los dedos- amenazó parándose detrás del muchacho-

-¿Quién lo dice?- el muchacho lo enfrentó pero se dio cuenta del uniforme, tragó grueso y soltó a Jennifer.

-Lo siento- se disculpo avergonzado y desapareció entre las demás personas.

Se miraron manteniendo una charla en silencio. Él acusándola, ella sin saber que hacer con las emociones que sus ojos caramelo despertaban en su interior.

No había querido admitírselo a él mismo pero, había estado preocupado sin saber nada de ella, y poco tenia que ver la responsabilidad que su jefe había puesto sobre sus hombros. Simplemente quería saber donde estaba.

Tal vez fue ese el motivo que lo llevo a hacer lo que hizo. Tomando su brazo la acerco a él y corto la distancia besándola en los labios.

Nota de Autor: las balas llegan en el próximo. Que no prometo sea pronto, pero haré lo posible...


	10. Chapter 10

Hola aquí de nuevo, he tenido serios inconvenientes personales, y no se si ha afectado mi escritura, ustedes me lo dirán. Gracias por estar. En especial Venezuela

Descargo de responsabilidad: ya lo saben

 _Si hay alguien llamándome es ella..._

 _Robbie Williams_

 ** _Capitulo 9_**

 **Sábado...**

 **-** _Este es el resumen de noticias de medio tiempo-_ la voz de la anunciadora resonó en toda la sala. - _un grupo de hombres que paseaban por el área de Long Bach encontraron una bolsa que al parecer contenía restos humanos, lo extraño a todo esto fue que el alcalde Robert García solicitara la presencia del jefe de Policía Central Aarón Hotchner. Al arribar al lugar este, fue consultado por los reporteros y estas fueron sus palabras-_

La imagen de la mujer de cabellos negros fue reemplazada por la de Hotch bajando de su auto, vestido de traje oscuro, en su rostro no se reflejaba ninguna emoción como siempre.

Los reporteros no se hicieron esperar e inmediatamente lo rodearon apuntándole los micrófonos

- _Jefe ¿es cierto que se trata de un hombre al que encontraron_?- fue un joven que, luchando entre varios reporteros logro iniciar la ronda de preguntas.

- _eso aún no lo sabemos, el cuerpo que se halló está siendo llevado a la morgue para ser examinado e identificado- respondió cortés_

 _-¿Tiene esto que ver con el caso Doyle?- la voz de una mujer se alzó entre varios._

Una arruga en su ceño apareció. A sabiendas que el caso Doyle se estaba convirtiendo en un morbo para todo el mundo. En especial para la prensa amarillista.

 _-No veo como tenga que ver- su tono fue formal_

 _-Bueno, así como nosotros no vemos él porque el alcalde García ha solicitado su presencia, esto pertenece al departamento del área sur-_ la reportera ávida y consiente de cómo era Hotch redobló la apuesta.

 _-Bueno esa pregunta no es a mí a quien debe hacerla-_

 _-¿Tampoco debemos preguntar a usted sobre la investigación que está llevando en conjunto con nada más y nada menos que, La Parca de San Fernando?-_ ante el mutismo de Hotch, elevó una ceja en clara señal de triunfo.

Por su parte el pelinegro estaba atravesando un debate interno, porque, que la mujer supiera de la investigación solo indicaba que en su unidad había filtraciones, y era algo que no admitía.

 _-evidentemente ya creó un caso, y ya lo tiene resuelto, creo que no es necesaria ya nuestra presencia aquí, se equivocó el alcalde al llamarnos-_ fue su única respuesta, los demás reportero rieron e intentaron obtener más de él, pero fue en vano

La imagen de la presentadora regresó.

- _Bueno todo indica que Jordan toco una fibra sensible del candidato más joven a ocupar el puesto de Inspector General- comento a su colega ubicado en la silla contigua_

 _-Resta saber, si este candidato puede cumplir ese rol, ya sabes es mucha responsabilidad y tengo entendido que a cierta hermana no puede controlar-_

 _-¿A qué te refieres?- instó a su compañero aun conociendo ya de que se trataría la conversación._

 _-Bueno todo indica que es de familia abandonar las obligaciones, la Joven hotchner, al igual que su hermano Sam hace unos años, abandono su carrera en Penn-_

La pantalla quedo oscura.

-¡Oye! Yo estaba viendo eso- se quejó girando su cuerpo en el sillón marrón –Además el juego aun no acaba-

-Digamos que me gusta más el baseball- respondió caminando hasta la mesa donde estaban las bebidas, tomo un vaso y se sirvió wiski.

-Bueno tendrás que hablar con Aáron esta no es una buena imagen para su candidatura, él cuenta con dos de los cinco votos, recuerda que Erin tiene mucha influencia sobre los otros tres comisionados-

-Tú no te preocupes mi querido George, todo saldrá como lo planeamos- aseguro mientras se bebía lo que quedaba en el vaso.

-Eso espero Dave, eso espero- el tono de voz que utilizo parecía el de un niño al que su padre le promete el regalo de cumpleaños.

### ### ###

-Entonces si aplicamos esa regla me da el resultado- Nathan estaba mirando su hoja aun sin comprender, pero lo disimulaba bastante bien.

-correcto- respondió Jennifer a su lado.

-No puedo creer que sea sábado y yo esté haciendo estos estúpidos cálculos- soltó el lápiz con frustración

-Mira el lado positivo, mañana estarás bailando con alguna tía buena en la boda- intentó animarlo.

-Podrías ser tú, ¿ya pensaste en mi propuesta?- dijo animado.

Jennifer rio ante la insistencia del muchacho, por momentos le recordaba a la preparatoria.

-Ni lo sueñes Dino, jj va con Spencer- Derek estaba parado en la puerta que daba paso a "su gimnasio" llevaba una botella de agua en sus manos y una sonrisa socarrona en los labios –tu, sigue participando- le dijo.

Nate dio un resoplido.

-¿Entonces mamá con quien ira? Se suponía que el seria su pareja- argumentó

El moreno se secó la transpiración con el dorso de su mano.

-Va conmigo-

-Eso no es justo- renegó evidenciando que era el más pequeño de la casa

-Bueno, Nate puede ir como mi pareja- la voz de Elle llego desde la espalda de Derek, su delgada figura no podía verse por completo, hasta que él se hizo a un costado permitiéndole el paso. Ella también había estado en el gimnasio.

-¿Qué dices Nate?- dijo una vez que salió esquivando al moreno que reía.

Nate se paró de la silla donde estaba, hizo una reverencia y respondió

-Que será un honor para mí-

Las tres personas rieron.

-Por eso ahora te has ganado una "llave Derek"- anuncio el moreno y en un par de zancadas alcanzo al muchacho, que escurridizo y horrorizado salió huyendo.

-¡Mamá!- se escuchó escaleras arriba.

-Bueno, espero no ir presa por mi acompañante- dijo con una sonrisa. – ¿Tienes todo para mañana?- quiso saber.

Pero Jennifer había quedado analizando lo que Derek acababa de decir. Spencer no le había pedido ser su pareja, tampoco habían hablado después de que el la besara. Simplemente la había llevado a casa y le había dicho que contestara siempre el móvil.

-¿Spencer esta aun allí abajo?- no lo había visto subir pero quería estar segura.

Elle que esperaba la respuesta a su pregunta la miro confundida.

-Si-

-Te veo después- se despidió y camino hacia la puerta

-Esto se va a poner bueno- dijo para sí misma. Mirando a la rubia bajar las escaleras.

…

Estaba de pie mirando a la bolsa de box, llevaba puesta una musculosa que se pegaba a su cuerpo debido al sudor del desgaste físico.

Se aclaró la garganta una vez que estuvo cerca. Él se giró.

-¿Cómo es eso que seré tu pareja? – no iba a andarse por la ramas quería que le aclarara eso, entre otras cosas.

Inclinó su cabeza absorbiendo la pregunta

-Bueno según tengo entendido a ese tipo de eventos se va en pareja-

Se estaba burlando de ella.

-Si pero nunca me avisaste- acusó

-Ahora ya lo sabes-

Lo quedo mirando, por un momento se preguntó cuántas personas podían habitar en su interior. La noche anterior la había besado de una forma que le hizo sentir las rodillas como si fueran gelatina

-Además recuerda que debo cuidar de ti-

Y allí estaba otra vez, siendo distante y frio.

-¿Eso incluye besarme frente a todos?-

Ambos se perdieron en el recuerdo del beso mencionado.

-No recuerdo que te quejaras- respondió luego de un momento – ¿te molestó?

Ella simplemente asintió, dos podían jugar ese juego.

-No, para nada, si así nos vamos a llevar esta bien por mí- cortó la distancia entre ambos y lo besó de manera ferviente, lo tomó por sorpresa pero instintivamente sus manos tomaron su cintura acercándola más, iba a profundizar el beso, pero ella se apartó, tal y como él lo hizo la otra noche se fue sin decir nada.

El no pudo ver la sonrisa triunfante en el rostro de Jennifer, por el contrario se quedó maldiciendo, por no poder controlarse.

### ### ###

Estaba sentada en la banca de un parque, a primera vista parecía una simple mujer mirando el paisaje o tomando sol, sin embargo sus manos temblaban y sentía el pecho oprimido. Un hombre de cabello blanco tomó asiento a su lado con un periódico. Hizo como que lo leía.

-conseguiste el empleo-

-si, gracias a una chica rubia-

-bueno agradécele de parte de ambos- bromeó -¿has averiguado algo?-

-Mañana tiene una boda-

-¿Dónde?-

\- Palm Spring-

-Perfecto- se puso de pie dejando el periódico a propósito –ahí tienes un regalo Lauren- le anuncio señalando su lugar desocupado.

La mujer miro al hombre y luego al periódico. El hombre se fue.

Busco entre las hojas y encontró un móvil y una foto, la imagen de un niño de cabello rubio.

-Declan- dijo con voz quebrada

### ### ###

El domingo llegó, encontrando a una novia ansiosa, un jefe de policía enojado, una casa con una familia alistándose y un grupo de mercenarios listos para cumplir una misión.

La mañana paso muy rápido, en el almuerzo el teléfono de jj sonó. Miro la pantalla y vio que se trataba de Hotch. Decidió ignorarlo.

Pronto llego la hora de prepararse para la ceremonia. Los hombres vestían de esmoquin, mientras que Diana llevaba un vestido azul zafiro.

Jennifer muy avergonzada fue la última en estar lista, su vestido era negro con los hombros cubiertos, tenía un corte v en la espalda que llegaba justo a donde esta comenzaba. Recogió su cabello en una trenza al costado dejando algunos mechones sueltos.

Spencer la esperaba en la planta baja, su madre y hermanos ya habían salido para subir al todoterreno de Derek. Se encontrarían con Elle en donde sería la ceremonia.

Al bajar los escalones encontró los ojos avellanas.

Vio como esos mismos ojos se agrandaban al verla. Sonrió

-¿Ves algo que te gusta?-

En respuesta solo pudo reír. Estaba nervioso, pero no lo admitiría.

-Nos esperan- le ofreció su brazo, al que ella aceptó.

Salieron de la casa, ella obteniendo varios cumplidos por parte de los otros dos hombres y de Diana.

Llegaron y en la entrada ya estaba esperándolos Elle, llevaba puesto un vestido rojo, que abrazaba a la perfección su figura.

Nate nervioso se acercó y ofreció su brazo como buen caballero.

-¿No están hermosos mis muchachos Elle?- le dijo diana al llegar hasta ella.

-Bueno Spencer y Nate, Derek… hace lo que puede-

Diana río acostumbrada a los encuentros entre ambos.

-¿Qué me dices de Jennifer?- continúo

-Que va a ser el centro de atención- dedico una mirada picara a la rubia sujeta al brazo de su amigo.

-Sera mejor que entremos- anunció Spencer

Diana tomo el brazo de Derek y las tres parejas caminaron por el sendero iluminado por farolas.

La ceremonia transcurrió rápido, los novios dijeron sus votos prometiéndose amor y fidelidad.

Jennifer sentada al lado de Spencer, por un momento se preguntó, cuales habían sido sus votos la noche en las vegas.

La recepción seria al aire libre en un jardín posterior al salón donde se había llevado a cabo la ceremonia.

Las mesas estaban ubicadas sobre césped, alrededor de lo que parecía una pista de baile, segura para el vals.

Las plantas y árboles estaba decoradas con lluvias de luces, también habían luces que colgaban jugando a ser estrellas. Estaban por tomar asiento cuando una muchacha con un vestido verde aceituna se les acerco.

-Buenas noches- su voz era suave. Todos voltearon a verla.

-Lila- Diana la saludó

-Bueno llamen a los refuerzos- murmuro Elle

-Santa madre- le siguió Derek

-Diana Tanto tiempo- luego pasó su mirada uno por uno hasta llegar a Jennifer miro su brazo sobre el de Spencer.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento?- era obvio a quien se dirigía.

El sopeso la idea por un momento y termino por aceptar.

-me disculpan un momento- dijo, brindo su sonrisa fácil, se deshizo del brazo de Jennifer y camino junto a la rubia recién llegada.

-Eso fue raro- Nate corto con el silencio – ¿nos sentamos?-

…

-Así que es ella- comenzó, habían llegado a una zona apartada

El llevaba las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Había terminado la relación con Lila por el simple hecho de que ella iba muy rápido, le pedía algo que él no podía darle. Pero ella entendió que solo habían puesto en pausa la relación, no era del tipo que salía a desmentir lo que dijera una mujer, pero era otra cosa teniéndola en frente y a solas.

-No estoy obligado a responder, y si es eso de lo que quieres hablar, tengo personas esperando-

-Me pediste tiempo y te lo di- le recordó

-esas fueron tus palabras, las mías fueron, ve y vive tu vida-

-Pero te amo-

Suspiró no le gustaba este tipo de escenas.

-Puedes amar a alguien más- ofreció

-¿Como tú?-

-Te lo dije, no es de tu incumbencia-

-me pregunto si ella también esperara como tonta el día que le digas te amo- una lagrima corrió por su mejilla

-Debo volver- dio media vuelta y deshizo el camino que anduvieron.

Encontró a todos sentados y charlando animadamente, Elle lo observo. Tomo el asiento vacío al lado de Jennifer quien charlaba con Diana, hizo como si no lo hubiera visto

-Eso ha sido rápido-

-Y que lo digas- fue su respuesta.

Los novios hicieron su aparición, todo el mundo aplaudió y felicitaron, luego llego el momento del vals.

Penélope se veía, realmente feliz.

Los novios abrieron la pista, y luego poco a poco se les fueron sumando.

-Mamá, ¿me concedes esta pieza?- diana miro a su hijo mayor y sonrió, nunca olvidaba cuanto le gustaba bailar, cada vez que asistían a un evento con su padre, siempre lo hacía.

Acepto la mano ofrecida y caminaron juntos hasta la pista. Derek había sacado a la novia, y Nate con mucha valentía invito a Elle.

Lo que dejo sola a Jennifer. Observando a Spencer bailar con su madre

-¿Me harías el honor?- una mano apareció frente a su cara. Miro al dueño. Era un chico con una sonrisa de cien dólares –Soy Luke-

Estaba por negarse. Pero en el pasado el truco le había funcionado, decidió probar suerte.

-Claro- tomo la mano del chico y caminó hacia la pista. Podía sentir la mirada en su nuca, pero lo ignoró.

Comenzaron a mecerse con el ritmo de la música.

-No me has dicho tu nombre- dijo cerca de su oído.

-Soy Jennifer-

-¿Estas con alguien? Me refiero a la fiesta-

-Si Luke está conmigo- Jennifer se congelo al sentir una su mano en su espalda baja corriendo la que Luke había tenido.

El muchacho miro a Spencer.

-¡Oh! Reid tío ¿cómo estás?- dijo alegre

Jennifer pudo ver la mirada furibunda que Spencer le dedicaba a su compañero de baile.

Estaba por responder, cuando un grito se escuchó seguido de varios tiros.

Al menos cinco hombres irrumpieron en medio de la fiesta, todos armados…


	11. Chapter 11

Hola a todo el mundo, si otro capitulo, recuerden que ahora se me complica un poco las publicaciones, por eso son una vez por semana. Trato de hacerlo lo mas largo posible. Muchas gracias a todos los que me acompañan

Descargo de Responsabilidad: Nada Es mio.

 _Y entonces mire al sol y pude ver, como la gravedad tira de ti y de mi_

 ** _Coldplay_**

 **Capitulo 10**

Todo ocurrió, como si de una película de acción se tratara.

En el momento exacto en que los hombres con mascaras cubriendo sus rostros irrumpieron en la fiesta, Spencer en un acto reflejo colocó a Jennifer detrás suyo, y con un vistazo se aseguro que Derek estuviera cubriendo a su madre.

-Lamentamos interrumpir el festejo, pero debemos entregar un mensaje- , uno de los hombres se adelanto y habló girando sobre sus pies para poder dirigirse y controlar a todos a su alrededor, cuatro hombres más lo cubrían, uno de ellos tenia a un mozo apuntándole con una pistola, mientras los otros iban armados con metralletas.

-¿Para quien es el mensaje?- Jennifer no se había percatado de que Luke, el muchacho que la había invitado a bailar, también estaba cubriéndola, estaba parado al lado de Spencer. Hubo un intercambio de miradas entre ambos que no hubiera sido captada de no ser porque ella estaba tan concentrada en el rostro del castaño que tenía por escudo.

-Para ti seguro que no- le respondió mordaz el hombre armado.

El joven hizo una mueca.

-En ese caso no les molestara que me retire- comenzó a caminar hacia adelante.

El que al parecer era el líder del grupo, ya que llevaba la voz cantante, disparó su arma hacia el cielo provocando una nueva ola de gritos.

Se concentró en Luke

-Das un paso más y será lo último que hagas payaso- le advirtió. El joven de cabello negro detuvo sus pasos enseñando las palmas de las manos en señal de rendición.

-De acuerdo amigo, solo cálmate, y di lo que tengas que decir-

-No vas a decirme lo que tengo que hacer, ¿o no te das cuenta quien tiene el arma apuntando?- ironizó. Pero su interés por demostrarle a Luke quien tenía el mando, lo hizo perder por unos instantes el resto del panorama.

Spencer aprovechó la distracción provocada por el joven.

En un par de segundos y un suspiro, saco su arma y disparó.

El cuerpo cayó inerte al suelo ante la atónita mirada de todos los presentes incluidos el resto del grupo.

Uno de ellos quiso disparar pero fue interrumpido al recibir una bala por parte de Elle. Luke no se quedo atrás y también saco un revolver.

-Ahora, si ustedes no quieren seguir la suerte de sus compañeros, será mejor que suelten al muchacho y bajen sus armas ahora- Spencer fue quien dio la orden a los tres hombre que quedaban.

Los tres se miraron y se rindieron.

Elle y Luke avanzaron para desarmar a los hombres así, como el personal de seguridad del lugar, que decidieron hacer acto de presencia, Spencer iba a acompañarlos cuando se vio detenido por una mano que sujetaba su brazo. Se giro para encontrarse con la mirada azul de Jennifer, parecía asustada.

-Ya pasó- dijo mirándola con comprensión.

Fue allí que termino entendiendo que cuando estaba con ella, su cuerpo reaccionaba entorno a su necesidad, y en ese momento necesitaba ser reconfortada.

Puso la mano sobre su mejilla, y se la acarició con el pulgar. Tuvo la sensación de que frente a él estaba una niña.

-¡Reid!- la voz de Elle cortó con el momento recordándole que debía ir a averiguar quienes eran esas personas, sin contar que si el mensaje que habían llevado era para él, tendría que pedirle disculpas a Penélope por estropear su boda.

Pudo sentir un profundo dolor de cabeza comenzando a formarse.

Levantó su cabeza buscando con la mirada a Derek, estaba sirviéndole una copa con agua a su madre, se encontró con la mirada de Nate, le hizo señas para que se acercara.

-Jennifer, quiero que vayas con Nate, y te quedes con Derek. ¿De acuerdo?- sus ojos buscaron nuevamente los de la rubia.

-¿Tu a donde vas?- inquirió como si no hubiera escuchado a Elle llamándolo.

-Bueno, soy policía, ¿recuerdas?- sus labios le dedicaron una sonrisa.

Ella capto el mensaje y soltó su agarre.

Nate llegó hasta ellos.

-¿Cómo esta mamá?-

\- Esta bien no te preocupes, a la que no veo muy bien es a Penélope- Reid miro en dirección de su amiga y la encontró rodeada de personas, entre ellas su prima que más que preocupada por lo que le sucedía a ella estaba con la mirada fija en él y Jennifer

-Bien asegúrate de que Jennifer este bien por unos momento, tengo que ir a ver de que se trató todo esto-

Su hermano menor asintió

-Tranquilo, yo me hago cargo- respondió.

-Ok- dijo Spencer mirando una vez más a Jennifer y luego se fue.

### ### ###

-¡Por favor ya no!- el grito de una mujer se escuchó por todo el recinto. Lo malo es que los únicos que podían escucharla, eran los que pronto pasarían por lo mismo.

-¿Sabes? Si no fuese tan satisfactorio sentir como la hoja del cuchillo te atraviesa, te juro que te soltaría- inclino su rostro acercándolo hacia el de la ya convaleciente mujer.

-Pero tristemente, para ti, no existe mayor satisfacción, para mí, que esta- término diciendo y asestándole una nueva puñalada

…

-Tu sabes, un amigo me dijo que hay un lugar en los ángeles que está muy bueno, donde las camareras son hermosas- el muchacho de cabeza rapada cargaba otro par de recipientes en la cámara frigorífica

-¿Me estas pidiendo una cita muchacho?- se mofó el moreno alcanzándole otro par de recipientes

-Para nada Cruz, no eres mi tipo- le siguió el juego –Solo digo que podríamos sacar a Sean, lo único que hace es pelear-

-eso es porque es lo que mejor se le da. Te imaginas a ese mounstro con una linda mujer de Los Ángeles-

El joven dejo caer sus hombros.

-Tampoco puedo imaginarte a ti-

-¡Oye! Te lo estás buscando- dijo amenazante. Mateo cruz se caracterizaba por el hacer las y el terminarlas.

-Y ahora sigue guardando-

-Ya... no te enojes-

El silbido característico comenzó a resonar por los pasillos acercándose hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

Ambos voltearon a ver, cruz con una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios.

-¿y jefe?, ¿Qué le pareció lo que le conseguí?- pregunto con orgullo.

El hombre lo miro, mientras se quitaba el delantal ensangrentado

-Mateo, una de las cosas que me fascinan del ser humano, es la superación. Y tú mi querido alfil, te superaste-

La sonrisa en el rostro de mateo se ensancho aún más.

-ahora si me disculpan, debo tomar una copa con nuestra muy querida gobernadora- anunció con una mueca.

-Claro jefe- respondieron ambos.

### ### ###

-Pero mira nada más a quien tenemos por aquí, desde los suburbios de Washington, si es nada más y nada menos, que fuerzas especiales Luke Alvez- Rafael se acercó hasta donde el muchacho se encontraba hablando con la recepcionista, aun llevaba puesto el esmoquin de la fiesta.

-Kelly si este idiota está tratando de sacar tu número de teléfono, te advierto que es un imbécil-

Luke se enderezo, le guiño un ojo a la joven con la que había estado hablando y enfrento a Rafael que tenía en el rostro una clara expresión de odio.

Si mal no recuerdo, tu hermana no pensaba lo mismo Rafi-

Una mirada de furia se encendió en Rafael.

-Mi hermana aun esta con terapeutas por tu culpa infeliz- respondió escupiendo cada palabra.

-Cuando estaba conmigo, no se quejaba- siguió desafiando.

Rafael ciño su puño.

La puerta de la oficina del jefe se abrió.

-Luke- el llamado se Spencer interrumpió la disputa

-si me disculpas amigo-

Camino hasta donde Spencer lo esperaba.

-¿ya te dio la bienvenida Rafael?- pregunto cuando estuvo cerca.

-Ya sabes, donde hubo fuego…- ironizó

Ambos entraron a la oficina. Elle estaba sentada en la silla frente al escritorio.

-Permiso-

-Pasa Luke. ¿Cómo estás?- Hotch saludo y extendió su mano.

-Bien señor, ¿Cómo está usted?-

-Ya veras, esto que paso en ese evento y los hombres que arrestaron aseguran no saber nada, simplemente los contrataron para ser de respaldo para el que debía hablar, y que está muerto- el ceño fruncido era un indicador, de que no estaba conforme con el actuar, de sus oficiales.

-Señor, ya le dije que asumo toda la responsabilidad por lo ocurrido- Spencer fue quien habló, sabía que había estado mal en haber matado al hombre que estaba amenazando en la fiesta, pero fue su instinto el que actuó. No había otra explicación.

-Tranquilo Spencer, no tomemos medidas apresuradas, solo espero que esto no llegue a los medios de comunicación-

-Por el momento, vamos a tomar la declaración de Luke, tú y Elle pueden ir a descansar-

-Si señor-

-pero antes Spencer necesito hablar contigo-

Los otros oficiales, salieron dándoles espacio. Una vez que quedaron solos Hotch se paró de su sillón y se acercó a él.

Trato de reprimir la sensación de pánico ante la idea de que ya se hubiera enterado sobre su matrimonio.

-Spencer, ¿has sabido algo de Jennifer? Sé que tenías el día libre. Pero, no ha atendido mis llamadas. ¿Puedes darme la dirección de donde se está quedando?-

Por el contrario a reprimirlo, el pánico lo paralizó.

-Debo ir a buscarla, tiene que regresar a Pensilvania o de lo contrario quedarse conmigo- continuo sin prestar atención a la cara de Spencer.

-No, no se preocupe señor, yo la llevare a su casa- logro decir.

-Pero debes descansar, tengo entendido que esta noche tienes que pelear otra vez-

\- No se preocupe, yo lo hago-

-De acuerdo, te lo agradezco- respondió, sabía que Spencer no era de los que quería quedar bien, pero de todas formas trato de pensar que no había una segunda intensión en su accionar.

### ### ###

-Entonces ¿la llevaras?- iban en el coche de Elle.

-¿Tengo otra opción?-

-que tal ¿decirle la verdad?- dijo mirando la carretera

-Y que me mate, o, peor ¿me expulse y todos mis esfuerzos se vayan a la basura?-

\- Creo que existen cosas peores Reid-

La miro de reojo

-¿Si? ¿Cómo cuáles?-

-mmm no darse cuenta de lo obvio por ejemplo- respondió encogiendo sus hombros

\- ¿Elle?-

-¿Si?-

-¿Sigues leyendo libros de autoayuda?-

Se rio de su broma.

-No, me encontré en la cafetería con la psicóloga de la estación-

-La doctora Maeve-

\- No es tan mala, deberías asistir a las cesiones-

### ### ###

-¿Cómo esta Penélope?- Derek hablaba por teléfono mientras Diana estaba en la cocina preparando café, Nate había decidido irse a la cama. Jennifer ya se había cambiado su ropa estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala de estar, mirando como el moreno caminaba en círculos.

-No, él no está; no te llame para eso Lila. De acuerdo, adiós- cortó y se volvió hacia Jennifer.

-¿Cómo está?-

-Va camino a Italia- tomo asiento a su lado. -¿Tú como estas?-

-Estoy, aun sorprendida, en mi familia hay policías, pero, nunca había vivido algo así-

La puerta de la entrada se abrió, Spencer apareció en cuestión de segundos.

Ella busco su rostro, y por fin al mirarlo la inquietud que sintió desde el momento en que él se fue, desapareció, al verlo de una sola pieza.

En ese momento Diana apareció con una bandeja llevando los cafés servidos.

-Hijo, regresaste, ¿quieres un café?-

-Hola mamá, en realidad, Jennifer debemos hablar un momento ¿me acompañas?-

Diana miro a su hijo, luego a Jennifer, quien no entendía de que querría hablar con ella.

-Claro- respondió poniéndose de pie.

-¿Va todo bien Spencer?- quiso saber Derek

Una pequeña sonrisa fue su respuesta.


	12. Chapter 12

holaaaa aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero lo disfruten. gracias por estar.

Descargo de responsabilidad: ya saben nada es mio.

 _Apaga las luces, y métete a la cama, y has que todas la voces se callen en mi cabeza_

 _Adele_

 **Capitulo 11**

Hablar con ella… eso era lo que tenía que hacer. Decirle que recogiera sus cosas porque debía llevarla a casa de su hermano.

Así él ya podría estar tranquilo, su hermano la protegería, y él podría concentrarse en su misión.

Si eso era lo correcto…

Entonces porque no podía deshacerse de la incomodidad que se había alojado en su estómago.

Disimuló lo mejor que pudo frente a Elle en el camino. Pero parado frente a ella, en la habitación donde ella había estado durmiendo las últimas noches, no podía encontrar las palabras.

-Y ¿bien?, ¿de que querías hablar?- se cruzó de brazos, una actitud muy común en ella.

-Bueno hablé con tu hermano- vio sus agrandarse.

-¡Se lo dijiste!- dijo con sorpresa. Luego lo escaneó –Pero estas de una sola pieza- se acercó llevando sus manos a su rostro.

El simple contacto le envió una descarga recorriendo su espina dorsal.

-Jennifer, no es eso- respondió tomando sus muñecas y apartando sus manos.

Inclino su cabeza de lado.

-¿Entonces?-

-Debo llevarte a su casa- la miro a los ojos y le brindo una tímida sonrisa, ella le había dicho que no le gustaba estar con su hermano, o más bien con su cuñada, él no conocía a la esposa del jefe más que por fotos.

Así que no podía juzgar, decir que ella estaba en lo correcto o si simplemente eran celos de hermana.

En sus ojos vio aunque de manera fugaz, dolor.

-¿Qué? ¡No!, no voy a ir- fue tajante, liberándose de su agarre retrocedió varios pasos y le dio la espalda.

-Si lo que quieres es que me vaya de tu casa, me iré, pero no voy a ir con Aarón- estaba llorando, y por algún extraño motivo, eso le molestó.

¿Un impulso? ¿La educación de su madre? No lo sabía, pero su cuerpo actuó por sí solo. Camino los pasos que ella había retrocedido y cuando quiso darse cuenta, sus brazos ya estaban envolviendo su cuerpo en un intento por reconfortarla.

Estaba llorando sobre su pecho. Nunca a excepción de Penélope. Había tenido una reacción con una mujer.

-Cual… ¿Cuál es el problema que tienes con tu hermano?-

Se sorbió la nariz. Él le brindo el pañuelo que llevaba en el bolsillo.

-Ya te dije, no me llevo bien con Haley- no lo miro, así que dedujo que había algo más.

-nadie se pone así, solo por no llevarse bien con una persona- cuestionó

-Si no me lo dices, no puedo hacer nada por ti-

-No te preocupes, voy a escaparme- quizás era un simple pensamiento, una idea que se le había cruzado en un acto desesperado por encontrar una salida.

Pero la idea lo enfureció.

-Me parece que lo que te molesta es que alguien te ponga límites-

Esta vez sí lo miro, y al parecer estaba ofendida.

-No hables de lo que no sabes-

-Hablo de lo que veo, ¿Cuántos años tienes nueve?- ironizó

Sus ojos azules brillaron de rabia, incluso su cara se puso roja.

-Tengo 19, y para tu información, tu jefe, al que idolatras me abandonó, como lo hiso Sam y como lo hiso mi padre, no le importó si me quedaba sola o como me sentía, simplemente se casó con la mujer perfecta y se vino a triunfar en Los Ángeles- con enojo se limpió las lágrimas que otra vez corrían por sus mejillas.

¿Quién era Sam?...

-De acuerdo, cálmate-

-¡Estoy clamada!-

-Está bien, pero tu hermano me ordeno que debía llevarte- intentó explicar.

Se llevó una mano a su corto cabello y lo estiro.

Lo observó durante un momento, sus ojos penetrantes, rojos por el llanto.

-¿quieres que me vaya?-

Y esa era la cuestión…

Él no quería que se fuera. Pero no iba admitírselo a nadie… menos a ella.

-¿Y?- exigió.

-¿Qué relevancia tiene?, tengo una orden que cumplir- se excusó miserablemente

Ella asintió

-¿Vas a llevarme ahora?-

-¿Vas a escaparte?-

-Es probable-

-¿a dónde?-

Sonrió con arrogancia.

-No se llamaría escape si te dijera-

Suspiro frustrado.

-Tengo que salir esta noche, puedo creer que si te dejo acá, ¿acá te encontraré?-

-¿adónde vas?-

-No es lo que pregunte-

-Sí, lo prometo, de acá no me muevo-

-Ahora debo dormir-

-Para salir en la noche…- preguntó suspicaz.

Negó con su cabeza y se dispuso a salir.

-Espera s…pence-

-¿Si?- fingió no sorprenderse ante como lo había llamado.

-Puedes… puedes dormir aquí, conmigo- le ofreció

No entendió el porqué de su propuesta.

-No es como si fuera la primera vez que sucede ¿no?-

-Ya, pero en ese momento no sabía que eras hermana de mi jefe y mucho menos que tenías 19 años-

No le había pasado por alto cuando dijo su edad, pero ese no era el momento para decírselo.

-Haz de cuenta que no te lo dije que no lo sabes, solo, solo por hoy-

Dudó durante un momento, había entrado a esa habitación resuelto a llevársela a su hermano y no solo no se la llevaría, sino que también iba a dormir con ella.

Porque sin decir una palabra se quitó el saco y luego los zapatos.

Bajo la atenta mirada de ella, que llevaba puesto pantalones pijamas y una remera con la imagen del canario.

Luego se quitó el chaleco, quedando solo en los pantalones y la camisa por fuera.

Ella elevó una ceja al ver que no se quitaría nada más.

-No voy a quitarme los pantalones-

Ella rio divertida.

-A la cama- le ordenó

-Sí, señor-

La cama era grande, las sabanas eran azul neutro, ella las abrió y se metió debajo de ellas.

Él se acostó por encima de las sabanas. Poniendo sus manos detrás de su nuca

Ella se recostó sobre su pecho rodeándolo con un brazo. Se elevó y dejo un beso en sus labios.

-Gracias Spence-

-Duerme Jennifer-…

### ### ###

-¡Damas y Caballeros!- un chico moreno estaba parado en medio del ring improvisado en el sótano de la casa de alguien

-Desde las oscuridades más profundas de Los Ángeles tenemos a alguien que no necesita presentación, pero si no lo hago, no hay paga…- la multitud que se agolpaba alrededor reía ante las ocurrencias del chico.

-Con ustedes el campeón invicto con… bueno, ya perdí la cuenta de peleas ganadas, con ustedes el temido ¡Sean!-

Desde una de las esquinas apareció, era alto y rubio, sus músculos estaban bastantes trabajados, no llevaba remera pero, si una máscara.

El gentío estalló en gritos.

-Bueno, el tipo es popular- dijo Elle parada a su lado.

-Con ese peleara Reid si gana esta pelea- Kirckland desde el otro lado.

-eso nos da tranquilidad- se giró para mirar a Spencer que no dejaba de mirar al hombre parado en medio del ring. –o no ¿Spencer?-

-¿Ya tomaste una fotografía de él?-

-No te preocupes, lo estoy grabando- se señaló una parte en la gorra que llevaba puesta. Spencer le dio un asentimiento.

-Bien, ya saben las reglas, no hay reglas- dijo el chico moreno – ¡A luchar!

La pelea del enmascarado llamado Sean paso demasiado rápido y demasiado lenta para su contrincante, con una par de golpes le destrozo la mandíbula, con una patada le rompió la pierna.

Pronto se vio a él mismo parado en medio del ring enfrentando a un luchador más bajo que él, así que por lo tanto más escurridizo.

Atacó duro a sus piernas, pero Derek le había enseñado algo. Lo pateo en sus partes bajas y en cuanto su cuerpo se encogió de dolor aprovechó y lo golpeo en el rostro dejándolo inconsciente.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Tenemos un ganador- grito el animador por sobre la multitud elevando su brazo izquierdo

-¿Cómo es tu nombre chico?- preguntó en su oído

No había pensado en eso, no le habían dado una identidad falsa.

-Tj, me llamo Tj-

-Con ustedes su ganador Tj- todos gritaron por él.

Luego se bajó y fue con elle y su compañero que lo esperaban.

-Bien será mejor que nos acerquemos a la salida Tj- le dijo Elle casi en susurros

-¿No vas a quitarme las vendas?-

-Eso puede esperar-

-¿Porque?-

-va a haber una redada en unos cuantos minutos-

La miro incrédulo

-No me preguntes idea de Gideon-

-¿Donde esta él?-

-Seguro ya se fue-

-De acuerdo vamos-

### ### ###

-Entonces, ¿cómo es la vida de casada?-

La chica de pelo castaño y ojos claros la miro fijamente. Desde que Morgan se la presento supo que era otra que pertenecía al mismo club que Penélope.

Sonrió recordando cómo habían dormido toda la tarde.

-No me puedo quejar-

-Por supuesto que no, mi hermano es el mejor partido para cualquier mujer después de mí claro- Derek apareció detrás de ella.

-Ya, ¿y tu madre que dijo?- esta vez la pregunta iba dirigida a su "cuñado" y es que así se había encargado de presentarle a todos los empleados, inclusive a la nueva mujer, por la cual tuvo que intervenir para que le dieran el empleo, y es que la mujer tenía un hijo, y se notaba que necesitaba el empleo.

-¿Qué más? Esta feliz con el nuevo miembro de la familia-

-¿No se enojó por que se casaron en la vegas?- sus ojos eran finas líneas, o era tonta y no se comía el cuento, aunque de todas formas no era asunto de ella, a menos que…

¡Claro! ¿Cómo no lo vio? La chica, Austin estaba enamorada de él.

La miro desafiante, ante esa nueva revelación, su cuerpo se puso en estado de alerta.

-Derek, Spence me dijo que quería que estuviera en casa para cuando él regresara, ¿me llevas? O ¿tomo un taxi?-

-Disculpa Austin, otro día continuamos con el interrogatorio ¿sí?-

-Cierra cuando salgas Austin- le dijo Derek despidiéndose.

-Si no te preocupes-.

…

El viaje fue relativamente en silencio, esta vez Elle no le carcomió la cabeza, ella también iba pensando en algo.

Al doblar en la esquina se sorprendió al reconocer el auto estacionado en la entrada.

-¿Qué hace Hotch en tu casa?- Elle se le adelantó a preguntar. –¿Ya lo sabe?

-No que yo sepa- tragó el nudo en su garganta.

Se estacionaron a un lado del coche y bajaron, el jefe de policía estaba parado en el porche donde su madre se sentaba a leer, pero junto a él estaba un chico que llevaba una cazadora de Penn.

Hotch al verlos se acercó a grandes zancadas y con una expresión seria en su rostro

-¿Reid donde esta Jennifer?-

En ese momento escucharon un vehículo detenerse. Todos voltearon a ver.

Era el todoterreno de Derek, del cual descendieron él y Jennifer en cuestión, ella al percatarse de la escena, camino rápido.

-¿Aarón? ¿Will, que haces aquí?


	13. Chapter 13

Hola! aquí rápidamente les comparto un nuevo capitulo. Espero compensar lo mal que escribí el anterior. Gracias!

Descargo de responsabilidad: ya lo saben...

 _Así_ _que esto, sera para siempre o arderá en llamas._

 ** _Taylor Swift_**

 **Capitulo 12**

-Gracias por avisarme- dijo secándose el sudor con una toalla

-No tienes nada que agradecer, favor con favor se paga- su manera desinteresada de decirlo, sacó una sonrisa al rubio.

-¿Crees que Ian va hablar?-

-No lo sé, es probable que no, además tu hermano no acepta la petición que le hizo, aunque es posible que los demás crean que lo hizo-

Bebió un poco de agua.

-Típico en Aarón, ¿qué le pidió?-

-quiere una entrevista con el policía que lo detuvo-

-Lo vi en las noticias- "y en otro lugar" pensó para sí. – ¿Qué piensas de él?-

-está trabajando conmigo de encubierto, no sabría dar un veredicto sobre él, para tú hermano es el indicado, ¿es suficiente para ti?- era una pregunta retórica, sabia del enfrentamiento entre ambos.

Sonrió de costado.

-Siempre y cuando todo salga como esperamos Jasón, a mí no me interesa-

### ### ###

El despacho de la gobernadora estaba iluminado tan solo por la luz de la lámpara sobre el escritorio. Y es que a esas horas ya nadie quedaba en la oficina más que el guardia y su guardaespaldas personal.

-quiero decirle que estoy muy agradecida porque sea a mí a quien llamara señora gobernadora- la joven quería ser lo más agradable posible, tenía entendido que Erin Strauss no era una mujer de dar oportunidades incluso que era desagradable con las personas, por lo tanto no iba a engañar a nadie diciendo que no se sorprendió cuando la mujer le proporcionó información sobre la investigación que llevaba el jefe de la unidad central en secreto y en conjunto con al que denominaron "la parca de San Fernando".

La mujer le dio una sonrisa que pudo clasificar como despectiva.

-Señorita…-

-Todd, o llámeme Jordan como le parezca- dijo condescendiente

-Nunca hago lo que me parece sino lo que me conviene señorita Todd, y en este momento me conviene que siga paso a paso las pisadas y movimientos de todo el entorno del jefe Hotchner y publique sobre ellas-

El ceño de la morena se frunció, entendía que era una buena oportunidad quedar bien con la gobernadora. Lo que no entendía es cuál era el problema con el jefe de policías.

-Señora, no me lo tome a mal, pero lo que usted me pide es que ¿sabotee la campaña del jefe?-

La mirada verde de la mujer sentada frente a ella en el enorme sillón negro, el cual le daba un aspecto arbitrario, brilló.

-Solo le digo, que publique lo que vea, la verdad-

-Debo suponer que tiene algo para mí, por eso me pidió que viniera-

-Supone bien, esta noche se realizó una redada en las afueras de la ciudad y debe suponer quien está involucrado-

La muchacha sonrió con ganas.

### ### ###

Aún estaban todos de pie en la entrada de la casa, solo el soplido del viento que hacía a las hojas de los arboles mecerse, era el único movimiento que se podía apreciar.

Spencer parpadeó

-Estoy esperando una explicación- habló con voz exigente dirigiéndose a Jennifer, luego a Spencer.

-Yo también- respondió Jennifer mirando al joven que respondía al nombre de Will

-Bebé, vine a buscarte- el muchacho caminó hasta donde ella estaba.

Spencer se puso rígido al ver la confianza del muchacho sobre ella, Elle lo noto. Mientras que Derek, quien aún estaba al lado de Jennifer cambio el peso de su cuerpo sobre el otro pie, se cruzó de brazos ciñendo sus músculos.

Cuando el muchacho hizo ademan de querer abrazarla ella le puso una mano enfrente deteniéndolo.

-No tienes nada que hacer aquí, tú y yo, no somos nada. ¿Ok?-su respuesta fue firme

El muchacho entre avergonzado y sorprendido, la miró con incredulidad.

-¿De que estas hablando? Jennifer, vine por ti- insistió –Tu madre está preocupada-

Ya conocía el juego del chantaje el cual siempre utilizaba para querer envolverla.

-Bueno, ya me viste, ve y dile que estoy bien-

-¿Reid me puedes explicar de qué se trata esto?, ¿dónde estuvo mi hermana? Will dice que tú, Jennifer no tienes ninguna amiga aquí- el jefe iba de uno al otro.

-Ella, ella, ella se estuvo quedando aquí- dijo con derrota, no tenía caso continuar mintiendo

La cara del pelinegro se desencajó.

-¿Cómo que se quedó aquí?-

-¿Cómo que te quedaste aquí?- exigió Will.

-¿Te das cuenta hasta donde llegan tus actos Jj?, has comprometido a un oficial de policía- la acuso, mientras Elle se mordía la mejilla por dentro para evitar soltar una carcajada.

No era posible que su jefe, candidato a Inspector General no se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía. En ocasiones su mente estrecha le jugaba en contra.

No dejo que Jennifer hablara.

-Ve por tus cosas- le ordenó como si le ordenase a un insubordinado.

-No me voy contigo-

-No te estoy preguntando- su mirada le dio a entender que no le daría lugar a ninguna pelea y en todo caso si decidía dársela, seria en vano.

Dio un pisotón al suelo, un resoplido y caminó hacia el interior de la casa.

-Señor si me disculpa- dijo Reid aun atónito por las conjeturas hechas por su jefe. Este le dio un asentimiento.

Caminó tras los pasos de Jennifer.

-perdón por la escena- escuchó que se disculpaba, no escuchó más ya que quedaron a su espalda.

Subió las escaleras saltándose varios escalones.

La puerta estaba entreabierta, entró sin llamar, no la vio por ningún lado.

¿Se habría escapado?

De pronto la puerta se cerró, él se giró para ver, pero al darse vuelta fue atrapado por los labios de Jennifer estrellándose en su boca.

Siempre que sus bocas entraban en contacto, su cuerpo pasaba a piloto automático.

Sus manos tantearon su cintura, y ella se aferró a su nuca.

Una vez que el aire se hizo necesario, ambos abrieron sus ojos, ella le dio una sonrisa brillante.

-Es posible, que para mañana ya no esté aquí- cruzó sus labios en una mueca de disgusto –Aarón me enviara a Pensilvania, es un hecho, quería llevarme un recuerdo- explicó.

Él tenía las palabras atravesadas en su garganta, aun intentaba normalizar su respiración. Su cabeza daba vueltas. ¿Qué iba hacer? ¡Demonios!.

-Cuídate Jennifer- …

### ### ###

A la mañana siguiente tuvo que levantarse, enfrentar a su madre y decirle que Jennifer se había marchado, tuvo que básicamente consolar a Nathan que se vio afectado con la noticia.

Derek aun dormía, y no habían hablado después de que Jennifer se marchara.

Pero lo peor vino cuando el televisor fue encendido y vio las noticias. Hablaban de la investigación, y daban por sentado que Ian Doyle había hablado.

Era obvio, ese día sería un infierno.

Llegó a la central y tal como lo presintió la oficina central era un infierno.

Todos tenían cara de haber visto un fantasma. Nadie hacia bromas.

Se sentó en su cubículo.

-¡TODO EL MUNDO AL ANFITEATRO AHORA MISMO!- Rafael entró con un megáfono llamando la atención de todos los uniformados.

Busco al Elle con la mirada pero no la encontró.

-Rafael, ¿Qué sucede?- el hombre de anteojos redondos se volvió, pero con una mirada de desagrado.

-Ya te enteraras como el resto cuando vayas a donde los llamaron- dijo irónico.

-de acuerdo- respondió sin interés

-Por cierto vi que tu amigo anda dando vueltas por aquí. ¿Va a ser transferido?-

Entendió que con eso de "amigo" hacía referencia a Luke. Decidió pagarle con la misma moneda.

-Eso ya te enteraras con los demás, Rafael. Si me disculpas-.

Camino por los pasillos con dirección al anfiteatro donde se realizaban los actos. Al girar en uno, vio de frente a la doctora Dónovan. Iba a ocultarse pero ella lo vio antes.

-Oficial Reid- le llamó amablemente.

-Doctora- le devolvió el saludo. A ningún policía le agradaba la idea de asistir a terapia, él no era la excepción.

-Aún estoy esperando por su sesión- le recordó

-Ya… bueno- pensó en una excusa, pero a su mente no llegaba nada. Suspiró con alivio al ver a elle acercarse, pero su alivio duro poco, la expresión en su rostro lo puso en alerta.

-Han asesinado a Doyle- le informó

Pero detrás de ella apareció el muchacho Hankel

-Hubo un atentado en el acceso al aeropuerto- los policías lo miraron.

-la hermana del jefe estaba allí-


	14. Chapter 14

Hola! de nuevo yo, les dejo un nuevo capitulo, mil gracias por los comentarios y por estar del otro lado. Estoy super emocionada de que ya volvieron a rodaje todo el equipo. y desde ya me disculpo si algo no concuerda con términos médicos o algo por el estilo si?

Descargo de responsabilidad: CM no es mía.

 _Cuando la noche llega y la tierra esta oscura, y la luna es la única luz que vemos; no, yo no tendré miedo. mientras tu estés, estés conmigo._

 ** _Ben E. king_**

 **Capitulo 13**

Pasaba la yema de los dedos distraídamente por su labio, aún tenía la sensación de la boca de Spencer sobre ellos. No sabía si lo volvería a ver, contaba con la pequeña esperanza de lo de disolver su "matrimonio" pero bien podían hacerlo por correo.

Iba a extrañarlo.

Solo habían sido un par de días, pero, como se acostumbró a él, a su entorno. Por un par de días tuvo una familia.

-¿Vas a servirte café Jennifer?- la voz de Haley la despertó de sus pensamientos.

Haley Hotchner, una mujer rubia, alta, de ojos claros, calificada para ser lo que se propusiera en la vida, abogada; medico, incluso porque no modelo. Pero no, conoció a su hermano en la universidad y decidió que su profesión seria, amargarle la existencia.

A ella.

Desde que se conocieron se odiaron, no entendía porque, talvez fuera el simple hecho de que la veía como una intrusa, o tal vez tuvo que ver que sin querer, _queriendo,_ escuchó a la dulce muchacha decirle a su hermano que ella era una chica con problemas.

 _-Aarón ¿han pensado en enviarla a terapia?-_ ¿qué persona en su sano juicio llega por primera vez a la casa de su novio y hace ese tipo de comentario?

A terapia… ella la enviaría a terapia, pero intensiva.

-Jj te hicieron una pregunta- otra vez se había quedado divagando en sus recuerdos. Esta vez fue su hermano quien llamó su atención

Miró a la cara de la mujer parada a su lado, con la cafetera en la mano y una expresión de estar haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no derramársela encima.

Le dedicó una sonrisa hipócrita y respondió.

-Si, por favor-

Obtuvo la misma respuesta por parte de su cuñada quien le sirvió y luego fue a sentarse a la derecha de su marido.

Examinó la casa a su alrededor y no pudo evitar la comparación.

La casa de Aáron Hotchner era tal y cual como su personalidad, blanco y negro, con el ligero toque femenino de su esposa.

La casa de los Reid era totalmente distinta.

En la mesa donde estaba, no había bromas, no había una madre sirviendo de árbitro ni tampoco había palabras…

Gracias a Dios Will se había marchado esa misma noche. No iba a tener paciencia para soportarlo a él y su insufrible personalidad.

Por momentos se preguntaba, que había estado pensando cuando decidió salir con él.

-¿A qué hora sale el vuelo?- para variar, era evidente que su cuñada, detrás de la falsa modestia, estaba contando los minutos para que ella se marchara.

El jefe de policía no quitó la mirada del periódico en su mano pero si respondió.

-7:30-

-¿la llevaras tú?-

No sabía que le enfadaba más, si el hecho que una mujer que para ella continuaba siendo nada más y nada menos que una extraña, la hiciera sentir un estorbo, o que hablaran de ella como si no estuviera presente.

Vio a su hermano abrir el periódico, y vio su expresión parca desencajarse por completo. Adquiriendo luego una expresión de furia

Malas noticias…

-Haley llévate a Jennifer al aeropuerto- ordenó poniéndose de pie y saliendo del comedor de manera abrupta.

Ambas mujeres lo observaron perplejas. No dio lugar a replica ni a una palabra, simplemente tomó su saco, su maletín y salió de la casa.

Fue así que ella terminó atrapada entre el tráfico, en un auto miniatura junto a la persona menos deseada.

Hacía media hora que había decidido mejor contar los autos que pasaban por la carretera a intentar entablar una conversación con Haley, ella al parecer pensó lo mismo porque le subió el volumen a Ben E King con su Stand by me y comenzó a tararearla.

Pudo divisar la entrada del aeropuerto

Cerró sus ojos descansando su cabeza en el asiento de acompañante, e inmediatamente una mirada avellana apareció en sus pensamientos.

Soltó el aire de sus pulmones.

No supo de donde vino, no supo cómo pasó, pero de un momento a otro recordó a su hermano Sam, el recuerdo de cuando él le estaba enseñando a andar en bicicleta y ella como fiel aventurera decidió que era momento de hacerlo sin utilizar ruedas de apoyo.

En un principio él se negó, pero ella, su mirada suplicante y su labio haciendo puchero eran un truco infalible. Terminó por aceptar.

Recordó cómo se impulsó y se largó cuesta abajo. Lo primero que sintió fue orgullo por estar haciéndolo y haciéndolo bien. Pero luego, el vértigo de no poder tener el control se hizo presente.

Terminó por estrellarse contra un árbol. El impacto la dejó desorientada, solo podía escuchar la voz de su hermano llamarla de manera desesperada.

-¡Jj!, ¡Jj!-

Ella intentó abrir los ojos y la realidad la golpeó. El auto donde iban Haley y ella se había salido de carril, para ser exactos una camioneta las había chocado, se sentía mareada. Llevó una mano a la cabeza luego la examinó, tenía sangre.

Miró a su lado buscando a la mujer de su hermano, estaba inconsciente sobre el volante.

-¡Haley!- la llamó, la mujer no respondió.

Buscó a su alrededor a ver si alguien podría ayudarlas.

Fue allí que lo vio.

Era su hermano, era Sam.

Iba caminando en dirección a donde ellas estaban, tenía la preocupación marcada en el rostro, cuando ya estaba a unos pasos de llegar, algo más capto su atención.

Más allá de él pudo divisar una gran explosión y luego todo fue oscuridad.

### ### ###

- _Reportando para el canal de noticias de Los Ángeles soy Jordan Todd._ _Estamos en el lugar donde ocurrió la explosión, El aeropuerto de Los Ángeles y quiero decir que todo es un caos, esta mañana dábamos la noticia de que Ian Doyle fue hallado sin vida en su celda y ahora ocurre un atentado así. Creemos que esta es una clara advertencia para el jefe de policía, quien ya ha arribado al lugar pero sin dar ningún tipo de nota, recordemos que el jefe Aarón Hotchner estaba investigando a las bandas que operan el narcotráfico y el tráfico de personas en una clara lucha contra el crimen, sin embargo también están sus aspiraciones al tan preciado puesto de Inspector General al que es, o era, claro favorito-_

La joven reportera se llevó una mano a su oído donde tenía puesto un intercomunicador.

 _-Esperen un momento, acaban de informarme que a pocas cuadras de aquí el auto donde viajaban la hermana y la mujer del Jefe Hotchner fue embestido por una camioneta-_

-Esa chica definitivamente sabe lo que hace Erin- la mujer se volvió hacia su acompañante sonrió.

-Por supuesto Charles, veremos si con esto Rossi sigue creyendo que puede hacer ganar a su candidato-

Él hombre con un cigarrillo en su boca le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Tuviste algo que ver con el accidente?- preguntó soltando el humo del cigarrillo

-Si por decir que tuve algo que ver, te refieres a la suerte que sonríe a nuestro favor, bueno, si tuve algo que ver-

### ### ###

No era consciente de nada a su alrededor, lo único que quería saber era si ella estaba bien.

Apenas supo lo que había ocurrido, salió como alma que lleva el diablo directo al lugar, cuando llegó comenzó a averiguar, pero no tenía idea en que había viajado hacia allí.

Tampoco había esperado a su jefe, simplemente salió de la central con la esperanza de encontrar un milagro.

Y el milagro llegó por teléfono a través de la voz de su compañera, quien le informo del accidente que habían sufrido Jennifer y su cuñada y que habían sido llevadas al Hospital Central.

Condujo desesperado, una desesperación que no era propia de él.

Al llegar a la mesa de recepción enseño su placa y pidió información sobre el estado en que se encontraba.

La mujer de gafas color rojas y mirada severa le respondió que por más oficial de policía que fuera solo podía dar esa información a familiares directos. No dejándole otra opción que confesarle a una total desconocida que él era su marido.

La mujer sopesó lo que él acababa de decirle, finalmente le informó que Jennifer aún estaba recibiendo asistencia por un golpe en la cabeza, le indicó que fuera al tercer piso habitación 316 que allí la llevarían después de ser asistida.

No dijo nada y caminó hacia donde le indicaron.

La mujer meneó la cabeza ante la falta de gratitud.

Los minutos pasaron significando horas para él, hasta que vio una camilla siendo guiada por dos enfermeras.

Se quedó de piedra conteniendo la respiración, las enfermeras pasaron por su lado con Jennifer inconsciente, tenía un golpe en la cara que se le estaba haciendo evidente debido a su piel blanca, solo pudo mirar como la metieron en la habitación.

-Disculpe es usted…-

Volvió su rostro al médico que estaba de pie detrás de él.

-Oficial de policía Spencer Reid- se presentó adquiriendo su postura formal.

-la paciente aun no puede declarar- le advirtió.

Y otra vez se encontraba en la situación de explicarle a otro extraño que él era esposo de la joven en la camilla.

-Soy su esposo- habló con voz trémula.

El hombre de bata blanca asintió.

\- Vaya, parece muy joven para estar casada- meditó en voz alta.

¿Y a él que le importaba?

-¿Disculpé?-

El medico lo miró con una sonrisa de disculpa en el rostro.

-Nada, puede pasar, en unos momentos se despertará, solo tiene un par de golpes superficiales ya que el impacto fue del lado del conductor- le explicó amablemente, mientras lo guiaba al interior de la habitación.

Las enfermeras estaban terminando de acomodarla, al finalizar se retiraron.

-vendré después para seguir su evolución, pero creo que solo tendrá que pasar la noche aquí y mañana podrá irse a casa-

Al fin las palabras del hombre calvo empezaban a ser calmantes.

Lo dejó solo.

Se quedó de pie cerca de la entrada, justo donde había estado con el médico.

Tomó valor y con pasos vacilantes se acercó hasta ella.

La imagen de Jennifer inconsciente en esa cama de hospital, contrastaba con la imagen que tenia de ella la mañana que despertó en su habitación con ella dormida sobre su pecho.

Se acercó lo suficiente para que su mano tomara la de ella.

En silencio dio gracias de que estuviera bien.

### ### ###

Atravesó rápido las puertas automáticas y se dirigió a recepción.

-Soy el jefe de policía Aarón Hotchner, mi hermana y mujer entraron aquí, Haley y Jennifer Hotchner-

La mujer en recepción con aspecto de que todo le valía madre, observó a través de sus gafas al hombre inexpresivo de pie frente a ella.

-Habitación 314 y 316, a su mujer acaban de llevarla a la 314- le informo volviéndose a la computadora.

-Se lo agradezco-

Tomó el ascensor intentando calmar el mal presentimiento que tenía. Sabía que su mujer, había sacado la peor parte. Salió del ascensor y comenzó a buscar el número de habitación, vio que de frente venia caminando un hombre de bata y cabeza calva.

Lo interceptó

-Disculpe soy Aarón Hotchner estoy buscando a mi hermana y a mi esposa-

El hombre lo miró apesadumbrado, lo cual indicaba más malas noticias.

-A su hermana la deje con su marido en la habitación-

¿Qué?

Estaba por corregir al médico y explicarle que su hermana no estaba casada pero él se le adelantó.

-Por otro lado lamento informarle que… debido al impacto que recibió, su esposa perdió el embarazo-

### ### ###

-¿Acaso te volviste loco? Casi nos matamos. Gritó mientras cerraba la puerta del conductor.

-Billy, no pasó, estas vivo ¿no?- dijo con una media sonrisa que marcaba un hoyuelo en su mejilla.

-Que vas a hacer con esta porquería, ya no sirve, la policía puede encontrarla- reprochó, propinándole una patada a la camioneta magullada.

-La quemaremos-

-¿Qué pasa si el jefe o cruz se enteran de lo que hicimos?- preguntó preocupado

El muchacho rubio se acercó al joven delgaducho y pasó su brazo por sus hombros.

-Eso no va a suceder, porque este es nuestro secreto- dijo en un susurro.

-estas demente Sean, demente- se quejó

### ### ###

La noche cayó, encontrando al oficial Reid sonriendo a la joven tendida en la cama. Ella al abrir los ojos creyó que se encontraría con su hermano Sam, pero entendió que solo, se trató de una visión debido al shock, sin embargo estaba contenta de tener a Spencer allí con ella.

Ninguno había pronunciado una sola palabra, solo dejaron sus manos unidas y sus miradas entrelazadas.

Por otro lado, en la habitación 314 se encontraba un hombre abatido consolando a su mujer por lo que pudo y no llegó a ser.

Mientras que en el baño de mujeres del club de Derek una mujer lloraba, lloraba desconsolada porque quizás con Ian, había muerto la última esperanza de encontrar a su hijo.

-Emily Derek no va a venir hoy por…- la puerta se abrió y Austin entró deteniendo su frase a la mitad, sorprendida ante la imagen que tenía frente a ella – ¿Te encuentras bien?-


	15. Chapter 15

Hola a todos! se suponía que este capitulo lo subiría el sábado, pero FF no me dejó. Así que Arranquemos la semana de esta manera. Espero continúen del otro lado.

Descargo de responsabilidad: CM no me pertenece

 _ **ojala podamos tener el coraje de estar solos, y la valentía de arriesgarnos a estar juntos.**_

 _ **Eduardo Galeano**_

 **Capitulo 14**

Era una sala de colores claros, lo que comúnmente se ve en un lugar así. Ambos hombres estaban sentados uno al lado del otro en un sofá de cuero marrón.

Ninguno hablaba.

La mujer sentada en el sillón de un solo cuerpo, estaba cruzada de piernas, esperaba que alguno comenzara. Tenía la libreta apoyada en su regazo, mientras golpeteaba sobre ella con un bolígrafo.

Acomodó sus gafas gruesas, aclaró su garganta y decidió que alguien debía empezar a hablar.

-¿Saben porque están aquí?-

Él hombre mayor, que sujetaba un pañuelo blanco manchado ligeramente con sangre sobre la esquina de su boca. Miró de reojo al más joven, que tenía una bolsa de hielo sobre su ojo izquierdo, con la vista fija un punto en la pared.

Al no obtener respuesta alguna, la mujer decidió continuar.

-Están aquí, porque lo que hicieron está mal, dos personas que pertenecen al cuerpo de la policía no pueden dar este tipo de espectáculos, sea cual sea el motivo-

El silencio continuaba siendo la única respuesta.

La Doctora Maeve Dónovan suspiró en frustración.

-Y antes de que firme sus licencias por estrés, necesito que me digan porque lo hicieron-

…

 **10 horas antes…**

-¿Puedo ayudarte?- se acercó cautelosamente, la mujer solo llevaba un par de noches trabajando allí, y aunque no tenía pinta de que hubiera hecho ese tipo de trabajo antes, lo hacía bien, además era agradable.

La pelinegra se secó las lágrimas, avergonzada por haber sido descubierta en esa situación. Pero la angustia de no encontrar a su hijo, la superó.

Además, Ian.

Lo amaba, aunque hubiera cometido todos los errores posibles, lo amaba y le dolía saber que estaba muerto. Y que ni siquiera podría reclamar su cuerpo.

-Sé que no nos conocemos, pero si hay algo que pueda hacer…- le ofreció una vez más, Austin tenía el don de escuchar y de que las personas hablaran contándoles sus problemas.

Esta vez, no funcionó.

-No, gracias Austin, solo extraño a mi hijo- no le mentía, pero tampoco le daba mucha información.

La chica de la barra asintió.

-De acuerdo, ya vamos a abrir- dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

-está bien, me arreglo y voy-

-Bien- la muchacha salió dejándola nuevamente sola.

### ### ###

Se había quedado dormida hacia media hora, él continuaba en la misma posición sobre la silla al lado de la cama, con el cuerpo ligeramente inclinado hacia adelante.

Los cardenales sobre su mejilla y en la frente adquirieron una tonalidad más oscura, conforme habían pasado las horas. Su mano dubitativa viajó hasta uno de los lugares, la acaricio dibujando los contornos morados.

Cerró sus ojos, comenzando a sentir un poco la fatiga, no había salido de esa habitación para nada, no hasta que ella despertó y ni aun así.

Le llamó la atención que su jefe no apareciera por allí. Talvez su mujer se encontraba mal, sintió una punzada de culpa por no haber preguntado por su estado.

-Deberías irte a dormir- su voz mezclada con un bostezo atrajo su atención.

La miró

-¿Quieres que me vaya?-

Sonrió acomodándose mejor en la cama.

-En realidad lo que quiero es que te acuestes aquí y me abraces-

Una carcajada se le escapó. No podía estar hablando en serio. La mirada azul le dijo que no era broma.

-No creo que sea buena idea-

Su ceño se arrugó.

-por favor, nadie dirá nada, además en la mañana me darán el alta y Aarón me meterá en el avión y… adiós-

Si, adiós, reflexionó sobre todos los adiós que se habían dado desde que se conocieron, para luego volverse a encontrar.

Y tal como sucedió en su habitación, corriendo aún más riesgo, ya que su hermano podía aparecer de momento a otro.

Se levantó de la silla, quitándose el cinturón donde llevaba su pistola. Quitó sus zapatos y mirándola con una ceja elevada, le indicó que le hiciera lugar en la cama.

Feliz se hizo a un lado.

La única diferencia es que ella le dio la espalda y él la abrazó por la cintura.

Su corazón latía acelerado, no podía evitarlo. Después de unos minutos sintió sus manos acariciar las suyas.

-No quiero irme- dijo de manera distraída.

-No quiero que te vayas- confesó.

### ### ###

-Mamá te digo que si fuese algo malo Spencer me habría avisado; no, no me llamó, mira estoy llegando al hospital-

Se detuvo y pensó si a la siguiente pregunta, debía responder. Era mejor decir la verdad.

-Sí, mamá estoy conduciendo- admitió

Suspiró ante el regaño de la mujer del otro lado del teléfono.

-Está bien mamá, no lo volveré a hacer; también te quiero. Si, se lo diré-

Finalizó la llamada, estacionando su todoterreno en el lugar apartado para los vehículos particulares. Se bajó y caminó hacia el interior del hospital.

Atravesando las puertas se encontró en recepción con una mujer con cara de pocos amigos. Poniendo su cara de conquista y su mejor sonrisa se acercó.

-Buenas noches dulce señorita- inclinó su cuerpo sobre el mostrador. La mujer quitó la mirada del ordenador, para observar al moreno de cabeza rapada y músculos tonificados que le estaba dedicando una blanca sonrisa.

-¿Si?, en que puedo ayudarte- respondió amablemente.

-Estoy buscando la habitación de Jennifer ja... Hotchner-

-¡Vaya esa chica sí que tiene conocidos! Pero, cariño te diré lo que le dije al otro muchacho, las horas de visita ya acabaron- dijo con pena.

-lo que sucede bombón, es que vengo a reemplazar a mi hermano, que es su marido- explicó utilizando todo el poder de su mirada.

-en ese caso, es la habitación 316- dijo aliviada de poder ayudarlo.

-Gracias, eres muy amable- se retiró del mostrador y caminó con dirección al ascensor.

Subió al tercer piso, en cuanto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, vio a un chico alto, rubio. Caminar en su dirección, llevaba aspecto enfadado. Y los años que tenia de lidiar con personas en el bar, sabía que ese, era un chico problemas.

Sus botas negras, jeans gastados y chaqueta de cuero lo decían a gritos.

Se cruzaron sin que él lo mirara. Y Derek no le dio importancia, siguió caminando hasta encontrar la habitación 316.

No acostumbraba a golpear las puertas antes de entrar y esa no sería la excepción, giró el pomo de la puerta encontrando a su hermano, y hermana política, dormidos profundamente. Entró sin hacer ruido y fue a sentarse en una silla que estaba apartada.

### ### ###

Entró cerrando la puerta del vehículo tan fuerte que los vidrios de las ventanillas temblaron.

-¡Pero qué demonios te sucede!- gritó el muchacho frente al volante.

Le brindó una mirada de furia. No le respondió, simplemente tomo su celular y marco el único número que tenía agendado.

-Conduce Billy-

El chico lo miró fijo, en ocasiones no entendía a su compañero, sus estados de ánimo iban de un extremo a otro, como en ese momento. Le había pedido que salieran, en realidad le había pedido que lo llevara al hospital, creyó que era porque se sentía culpable de haber provocado ese accidente y quería disculparse.

Existían momentos en que él mismo quería disculparse con todos a los que había lastimado. Pero no se podía.

Accedió a llevarlo, con la condición de que no volviera a hacer lo mismo.

Y ahora subía al auto con cara de querer matar a alguien.

-Necesito verte, ahora- le habló al teléfono.

-No me importa, en el lugar de siempre- dijo y cortó la llamada.

Se volvió hacia él.

-Billy es evidente que no vas a conducir, bájate- le ordenó.

Creyó que le estaba jugando una broma. No lo hacía.

No discutió, con Sean era mejor no hacerlo. De forma obediente se desabrocho el cinturón y bajó.

### ### ###

-Dave, me prometiste que todo saldría bien- reprochó de forma aniñada.

-Y todo saldrá bien, solo hay que persuadir a esa reportera de que deje de hablar de Aarón, o por lo menos trabajar en callar los rumores- trataba de tranquilizarlo, sabía que cuando la paciencia se le acababa todo podría convertirse en un caos.

-Yo podría encargarme de persuadirla-

-Estoy seguro que si George, pero no será en esta ocasión, déjamelo a mí-

El hombre caminó hasta situarse frente al italiano. Su figura delgada y un tanto desgarbada contrastaba con la imagen de Comisionado.

-Voy a darte la última oportunidad Dave- sus ojos destellaron un brillo amenazador.

-¿Vas a amenazarme George?- dijo irónico.

De pronto todo rastro de maldad desapareció del rostro del hombre y una sonrisa la sustituyo.

-¿Cómo crees Dave?, estamos juntos ¿no?- dijo divertido volviendo a su lugar.

### ### ###

-Me has hecho conducir durante cuarenta minutos abandonando a Sara en medio de…- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de su auto.

La brisa en la playa era agradable.

Sean estaba de espaldas, al escuchar a Jasón se giró para enfrentarlo.

-¿Quieres decirme que hace mi hermana con el oficial con el que trabajas?-

-No entiendo-

-¡acabo de venir del hospital y estaba en una cama juntos! ¡Explícame Jasón!-

### ### ###

Era una noche en las que, como de costumbre el bar estaba a tope, pero siempre estaban las personas que destacaban, ya fuera por su baile, borrachera, peleas de novios etc.

En esta ocasión ninguna de esas fue lo que llamó la atención de la joven en la barra.

Lo había visto pasar entre las personas, luchando para ser preciso, hasta lograr acercarse a la barra. Era delgado su cabello casi le cubría los ojos, pidió una cerveza a la que tan solo probó y luego se la paso mirándola con las cajas casi tocándose.

-¿Todo bien con tu bebida?- preguntó, quizás solo necesitaba hablar.

Le dio un descanso a la jarra y dirigió su mirada a Austin.

-Si gracias- respondió con desgano.

-¿Tienes algún problema?- siguió con una sonrisa. – ya sabes todos hablan con la persona detrás de la barra-

-Si te lo dijera, tendría que matarte- dijo en el mismo tono que había utilizado primero.

-Ya…- respondió Austin sin creerle.

-Dos Martini- grito Emily sobre la música, mientras apoyaba la bandeja sobre la barra.

-Enseguida- respondió Austin alejándose del muchacho.

### ### ###

Había pasado por muchas situaciones difíciles en su vida, se había enfrentado a la muerte en ocasiones. Pero había ganado.

Esta vez la muerte se cobró venganza.

Estaba enojado, estaba dolido. Ninguno de los dos, ni el, ni Haley imaginó que pudiera estar embarazada. Pero, que felices hubieran sido si la noticia habría llegado antes, antes del accidente, antes de que le pidiera que llevara a su hermana al aeropuerto, incluso antes de que Jennifer llegara…

Y ese era el punto, quizás fue el dolor, quizás porque frente a este tipo de situación, se encontraba incapaz por perder la batalla, o talvez la impotencia de no poder darle consuelo a su mujer. O una mezcla de todas esas cosas, fue lo que lo llevó a las 5am, a la habitación 316.

No golpeó simplemente entró.

La encontró dormida sobre su costado, si estaba golpeada, pero su dolor pudo más que su amor de hermano.

-Jennifer- la llamó.

Ella comenzó a removerse un poco.

-¡Jennifer!- le gritó.

Abrió sus ojos sobresaltada, era Aáron, y ella estaba en la cama con…

Se giró de manera abrupta buscando a Spencer, cosa que le costó un buen mareo. No estaba.

-Aarón- dijo recuperándose del movimiento. Miro a su hermano, y se sorprendió al ver su estado. Llevaba el traje hecho un desastre y sus ojos delataban…

Había llorado.

¿Haley estaba grave?

-¿Cómo esta Haley?- pregunto asustada.

La boca de su hermano formo una mueca.

-Gracias a tus aventuras, se encuentra en una cama, sedada, llorando cada vez que se despierta- escupió cada palabra.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Yo que tuve que ver?- no iba a permitir que le echara la culpa, de que un loco anduviera frente a un volante y que desgraciadamente se cruzara con ellas.

Su hermano tenía las manos sobre la cintura, una postura que siempre le recordaba a su padre.

-¿No se? Talvez porque desde que viniste no has hecho nada más que causarme problemas, será porque cuando te dije que te fueras, no lo hiciste, y por qué tuve que enviar a Haley a que te llevara al aeropuerto, por miedo a que te escaparas, y ¿que obtuve?. Mi mujer en una cama de hospital y mi hijo muerto. ¿Te parece suficiente?-

-Aarón, yo- quería disculparse, nunca se imaginó que algo así sucedería. Pero no era su culpa, ¿o sí?

-No quiero que digas nada, solo quiero que en cuanto te den el alta, tomes el primer vuelo y regreses a Pensilvania-

### ###

Después de despertarse asustado con los sacudones de Derek, había dejado a Jennifer a su cuidado.

Decidió regresar a la central para hablar con Elle, para informarse sobre la extraña muerte de Doyle.

Elle le informo que al parecer sufrió un ataque al corazón, pero era obvio que fue envenenado. Todos allí estaban trabajando sobre ello, y todos los que lo custodiaban estaban apartados y bajo sospecha.

Pasaron las horas, para cuando se dio cuenta ya había amanecido. Miro su teléfono y vio que tenía un mensaje de Derek

 _-llevo a jj a casa, tu jefe es un idiota-_ el mensaje era de hacía más de media hora.

Salió del área de los cubículos para llamarlo. Pero al salir del pasillo que lo dirigía a la salida encontró a su jefe frente a él.

-¿Dónde está mi hermana?-

-Señor yo,-

-¿cómo es eso de que eres su esposo? ¿A caso me crees imbécil?-

-Señor hay una explicación- no lo dejo terminar, sintió todo el peso del puño derecho de su jefe sobre su cara.

-Tú y esa inconsciente me han amargado los últimos días, en cuanto la encuentre solo Dios sabe que hare con ella- grito

No le molestaba que no lo escuchara, no le molestaba que incluso lo golpeara, pero por el mensaje de su hermano ya se imaginaba como había tratado a Jennifer, seguro sin si quiera detenerse a escucharla. No lo soportó.

Volvió su rostro e hizo algo que jamás pensó hacer.

Golpeó a su jefe…

…

Y allí estaban media hora después de hablar con la psicóloga de la unidad. Ambos de pie fuera del despacho.

-Estas suspendido y quiero a mi hermana de regreso- dijo sin mirarlo.

-Jennifer es mi esposa, y no se va- fue su respuesta.


	16. Chapter 16

hola a todos de nuevo yo, espero que disfruten leyendo, como yo escribiendo, aunque en ocaciones creo que me voy por la ramas.

Descargo de responsabilidad: CM no es mia.

 _ **andábamos sin buscarnos, pero sabiendo que andábamos para**_ ** _encontrarnos._**

 ** _Julio Cortazar_**

 **Capitulo 15**

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí- la voz de su compañera, no hizo que quitara la vista de donde la tenía puesta.

Al salir de la central no tenía claro que hacer. Luego de que su jefe lo suspendiera, dejó su placa y su arma.

Salió de allí sin un rumbo fijo. Condujo su jeep que tenía guardado en el estacionamiento de la policía y se fue.

No podía volver a su casa y decirle a su madre "me suspendieron" como lo hacía en preparatoria cada vez que, junto a Derek se metían en líos.

Se sentía avergonzado por sus actos, no debería haber reaccionado de esa manera. Pero, se trataba de una injusticia. Y él juró a su padre nunca ser parte de una.

Y allí estaba, en el Cementerio Nacional de los Ángeles, de pie frente a la lápida que dejaba leer " _Aquí descansa un héroe, un padre y un marido"_ era de su padre. Le preguntaba en silencio si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto, Su jefe no podía reaccionar tan mal frente a su hermana que simplemente pedía a gritos un poco de atención.

No iba a abandonarla, no como él lo hizo.

Pero, ¿y si eso le costaba su empleo?, todo por lo que lucho tantos años, ¿aceptaría perderlo por alguien a quien recién conocía?

-Tienes una buena izquierda, ¿te lo dije alguna vez?- Elle se paró a su lado.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?- preguntó exponiendo la incertidumbre que reinaba en su interior.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- Elle siempre hacia las preguntas exactas. En esta ocasión la pregunta flotó en el aire. El aire silencioso que soplaba débilmente las hojas de los árboles.

-tienes dos opciones, vas, anulas tu matrimonio y todo vuelve a la normalidad o, te quedas con ella y todo lo que eso implica-

Se quedó callado sopesando las palabras que su amiga le acababa de decir. Se imaginó por un momento en los dos escenarios.

Hacia una semana atrás, solo se preocupaba por atrapar a los malos, hacer de su estado un lugar seguro y ascender. Se veía tan lejos de esa imagen, que se le antojo que se trataba de la vida de alguien más. Luego, miró los últimos días, desde el momento en que ella en aquel club de las Vegas, le dijo que Derek era un perro, hasta el momento en que la dejó en el hospital al cuidado de dicha persona.

Comparó a los dos escenarios, y tan solo imaginarse sin ella…

-¿Y bien?-

Esta vez volvió su cara y mirando los ojos verdes de Elle, dijo firme.

-Ya se lo que haré-

### ### ###

-Gideon en este momento estoy por abordar el avión, me voy a Roma; ¿ya averiguaste lo que te pedí?-

Caminaba de un lado hacia otro, las botas de cuero y los pantalones rotos habían desaparecido, por el contrario llevaba puesto un traje negro, zapatos y gafas oscuras dándole el aspecto de un empresario.

-La quiero lejos de él, o nuestro acuerdo se termina. ¿Entiendes?-

Al escuchar el llamado de abordaje, cortó la comunicación.

Caminó con paso firme y seguro, ofreció su maleta al oficial de seguridad la cual pasó sin problemas el control, nadie dudaría de alguien con su aspecto.

Nadie creería que llevaba una maleta repleta de dinero.

### ### ###

-¿y muchacho? ¿Qué hiciste anoche? Traes una cara- soltó el humo de la última calada de un cigarrillo que fue a para al suelo, con la punta de su zapato lo apagó.

Billy abrió la puerta de la parte trasera de la furgoneta. Con una escopeta en sus manos apuntó a las personas que se encontraban allí.

Personas de ascendencia latina que con ojos desorbitados los observaban con una mezcla de espanto y perplejidad, sin entender lo que ocurría.

-Caminen- les dijo, moviendo su arma. Estaba fastidiado, ¿pero que más podía hacer?, era su trabajo, aunque no lo disfrutara.

-¿entonces no me vas a contar?- insistió su compañero.

-Fui a un bar, Cruz ¿ok?- respondió cansino.

-Y por lo visto, no pescaste nada- se burló.

-Comparado con tu pesca…- enfatizó.

-No Billy, no te compares- se volvió al grupo que caminaban reticentes. –A ver… ¡CAMINEN!- les gritó

Un joven de cabellos negros se volvió para mirarlo y calcular sus probabilidades. Sin detenerse a pensar, salió corriendo.

Mateo soltó una pequeña risa.

-¿No te encanta cuando esto pasa?- tomó la escopeta de las manos de Billy, apuntó en dirección al joven que corría campo abierto. Una vez que lo tuvo en la mira, frente a las demás personas que observaban lo que ocurría.

Disparó, una polvareda se levantó del suelo al caer el cuerpo inerte sobre él.

-Ahora, caminen- dijo serio

### ### ###

Entró a la oficina Central de la Policía de Los Ángeles, sorprendido por el ambiente que se respiraba. Los oficiales caminaban apresurados con archivos en sus manos. Había uno con un megáfono que llamaba la atención al primero que se entretenía con algo, o alguien.

Se acercó a la mesa de anuncios. La joven que atendía lo reconoció de inmediato.

-¿Se encuentra Aáron?- directo como acostumbraba, olvidando siempre los modales.

La joven ya estaba familiarizada con sus costumbres.

-El jefe Hotchner pidió que no le pasara visitas, lo lamento señor Gideon-

-Oh! Estoy seguro que no se enfadara si entro- anuncio y sin esperar confirmación se dirigió a la puerta, no se molestó en golpear.

-Aáron- llamó al no verlo en su habitual sillón. La puerta del baño se abrió, la esbelta figura apareció terminando de acomodar el nudo de su corbata.

-Gideon- dijo con una nota de sorpresa en la voz. –Creí haberle dicho a la recepcionista, nada de visitas…-

No podía decir si estaba enfadado, o solo hablaba por hablar.

-No la retes, yo entre sin permiso-

Asintió tomando asiento en su sillón.

-Dime, ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿Ya viste las noticias?-

Con un gesto desinteresado fue y ocupó la silla frente al escritorio.

-Ya sabes cómo me llevo con los noticieros- lo estudio por un momento –me gusta saber las cosas de primera mano-

Después de examinarlo por segunda vez se dio cuenta de la marca sobre la esquina de su boca.

-Esa es una buena izquierda. ¿Quién te la dio?-

Lo ojos del pelinegro brillaron de furia al recordar lo sucedido.

-Gideon, aprovecho que estas aquí, quiero informarte sobre algunos cambio que habrá en la operación- desvió la conversación -desde ahora el oficial Luke Alvez ira de encubierto-

-Entonces el dueño de ese puño no es nadie más que él joven Reid-

-Ese es un tema personal Jasón- respondió cortante.

-¿Y desde cuando tenemos secretos?-

-Desde que el mundo es mundo; ahora dime, ¿porque estás aquí?-

-Doyle, el atentado, tú hermana- enumero las cosas pero por primera vez no sabía cómo abordar el tema.

-¿Qué sucede con ella?-

-Me entere que tuvo un accidente, ¿no es así?-

-Sí, iba con mi esposa- por un segundo fugaz, hubo dolor en su mirada.

-¿Cómo están? ¿Piensas que fue un atentado en contra tuya?-

Su postura no había cambiado ni un centímetro, su mandíbula descansaba como siempre en su mano.

-A Doyle lo hice morir- terminó por confesar.

-¿Cómo?-

-Tengo un topo en la estación-

### ### ###

-Espero que lo estés pasando bien baby girl, ¿dime como se porta el idiota de Kevin? ¿Qué?, dile que ese no es un viaje de negocios, es tu luna de miel, si y la de él también – puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ok diviértete, mamá te manda saludos, adiós-

Observó como el moreno terminaba la llamada, estaba recostada en el sofá. Diana y Nate la recibieron como si hubieran pasado años y no solo un par de horas desde que se vieron por última vez.

-En un momento estará el almuerzo- Diana anunció saliendo desde la cocina. -¿A quién le toca poner la mesa?- dijo adoptando una pensativa.

-Creo que a nuestro querido pelusa - Derek se le adelantó golpeando su barbilla con el móvil.

Jennifer miró a Nate quien estaba sentado en el sillón contiguo, e joven le brindo una mirada furibunda al moreno.

-Deja de llamarme así-

-Córtate el cabello-

-¿Cómo tú?- ironizó

-Amigo, para parecerte a mí, no solo tendrás que raparte la cabeza-

-Cierto, tendré que empezar a fastidiar a todo el mundo-

El moreno fingió estar ofendido.

-Mamá, ¿escuchaste lo que me dijo?-

-Sí, cariño, Nate, discúlpate- una sonrisa de triunfo empezó a formarse en el rostro de Derek, mientras la boca de Nate formaba una O.

-Lo siento-

-Está bien acepto tus disculpas- respondió arrogante.

-Y ahora que lo recuerdo, te toca poner la mesa Derek- fue el turno de la mandíbula del moreno para tocar el suelo.

-Pero, mamá- intentó quejarse.

-Una madre siempre sabe, cariño- le recordó.

No podía estar más a gusto, aunque las palabras de su hermano habían calado profundo y aun había malestar en ella. Derek en el trayecto de regreso a su casa termino convenciéndola de que ella no fue la culpable de lo que sucedió.

Pero otra vez el recuerdo del semblante abatido de su hermano trajo dolor, sus ojos comenzaron a arder amenazados por las lágrimas.

Disimuladamente se levantó del sofá con intensión de ir al baño.

-¿Querida necesitas algo?- diana se le acerco.

-Solo iba al baño- dijo agradeciendo el apoyo ya que su cuerpo aun le dolía.

-Deja que te ayude-

El sonido del horno llamó la atención de la mujer.

-La ayudo yo- se ofreció Derek.

-No, tu pon la mesa, Nate ven a ayudar a Jj- el muchacho más que dispuesto se acercó.

Pasó un brazo por sus hombros huesudos eran casi de la misma altura. La ayudo a subir las escaleras y la espero afuera.

De pie frente al espejo observó su reflejo.

¿Tuve la culpa? Se preguntó. Abrió el grifo del agua y mojó su cara. No quería llorar, no en ese momento.

-¿Va todo bien Jj?- Nate dio suaves golpes en la puerta. Había pasado mucho tiempo sin que se diera cuenta.

-Sí, ya está- respondió abriendo la puerta.

-Genial, al parecer Spencer vino a almorzar, y al parecer tuvo otro accidente con una pared- le informó divertido.

Pero a ella no le pareció gracioso, por el contrario se puso en alerta.

Al notar su reacción Nate le ofreció una vez más su apoyo

-Ven vamos-

Estaba en la mitad de las escaleras, cuando escucharon las voces procedentes de la cocina.

-¿Como que te suspendieron?- fue la voz de Diana.

Ambos detuvieron sus pasos

-Mamá golpee a mi jefe-

-¿Porque hiciste eso?-

-Bueno el me golpeo primero-

-¿Porque lo hizo?-

-Me case con su hermana-

La confesión quedo flotando en aire.

Ella en las escaleras estaba paralizada.

-Tu, ¿eres la esposa de mi hermano?- se suponía que si escuchabas a hurtadillas no debías hablar en voz alta, evidentemente era una regla que Nathan no conocía.

Un instante después la figura del castaño apareció frente a sus ojos.

Vio su ojo morado y se alarmó. Estaba por soltarse del cuerpo de Nate e ir hasta él, pero se adelantó y caminó hasta ella.

Teniéndolo cerca, paso su mano por el ojo golpeado.

El cerró ambos. Luego los abrió y se quedaron mirando

-Esperen un momento- Nate cortó el intercambio de miradas. –¿Me pueden explicar qué demonios sucede aquí?-

### ### ###

-Señoras y Señores- todos los presentes se levantaron y dieron el saludo oficial.

-Descansen, quiero informarles que tenemos un nuevo miembro en la unidad, se trata del detective Luke Alvez, por favor recíbanlo, desde ahora, es su compañero-

Luke subió al escenario como si se tratara de la presentación de algún actor de película. Busco a su alrededor hasta que ubicó con la mirada a Rafael, le brindo un guiño y una sonrisa.

Rafael ciñó su mandíbula y puños.

### ### ###

La comida había transcurrido tal y como siempre, pero se sentía diferente al mismo tiempo. Ya todos sabían la situación en la que ella y Spencer se encontraban. Y quizás debería haberle preocupado que se enojaran con ella por ese motivo.

Pero lo que le inquietaba era saber que por su culpa, él había sido suspendido. Luego de darle vueltas al asunto, supo lo que tenía que hacer.

No tuvo oportunidad de hablar a solas con Spencer, aunque temía hacerlo

Tenía que hacerle caso a Hotch y volver a Pensilvania si no, acabaría por destruir a todo a su alrededor.

No quería que Spencer terminara por mirarla con la misma mirada que su hermano lo había hecho en el cuarto de hospital.

Esperó hasta saber que todos estaban dormidos. Tomo sus cosas y como pudo bajo las escaleras. Todo estaba a oscuras.

Estaba a mitad de la sala cuando la luz se encendió.

Asustada se quedó paralizada

-¿Te vas?-

Se volvió para mirar a diana con un libro en su regazo.

No había acusación en su mirada. Eso la tranquilizó un poco.

-¿Sabes? Spencer tenía ocho años cuando William murió, desde entonces él se ocupó tanto de su hermano como de mí, y no hablo monetariamente. Fue nuestro soporte, le enseño a su hermano a caminar, a comer, a atarse las trenzas de los zapatos. Tuvo sus aventuras claro cuando llego Derek a su vida. Pero nunca abandono su papel de hombre de la casa. Y a pesar de estar agradecida, por saber que podía contar con él, me preocupaba ver como no lograba arraigarse a alguna relación, es como si para él solo fuéramos sus hermanos y yo, al entrar a la policía eso se intensifico. Tengo o tenía la impresión de que él no quería atar a nadie a un final, como el que su padre nos ató a nosotros-

-Diana, en nuestra familia tenemos la mala costumbre de herir a las personas que amamos- las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo corrían libres por sus mejillas.

La mujer inclino su cabeza y sonrió en comprensión.

-Jennifer es exactamente lo que estoy intentando evitar que hagas-

### ### ###

 **Roma Italia**

Camino por la plaza España disfrutando de la hermosa imagen que brindaba, las persona sentadas en las escalinatas, turistas tomándose fotos.

Pero él iba por otra cosa. 13 horas de vuelo y él iba por trabajo

Dejó atrás a la plaza y caminó por la Via Condotti una calle comercial con tiendas de altas costuras, allí se encontraría con uno de los empleados de su jefe.

Lo vio, estaba afuera de una de las tiendas.

-¡Buongiorno Kevin!-

### ### ###


	17. Chapter 17

Hola a todos, si que pasó el tiempo. tuve serios inconvenientes para escribir. pero ya estoy aquí. Si alguien sigue mis otras historias, durante la próxima semana estaré actualizando. Gracias por continuar del otro lado, este capitulo es un poco pegajoso de alguna manera pero, es para descomprimir un poco, de todas formas espero que continúen conmigo.

Descargo de responsabilidad: nada es mio.

 _ **solo imagina lo precioso que seria arriesgarse y que todo salga bien**_

 ** _mario benedetti_**

 **Capitulo 16**

 _-¡Buenos días California! esta es la 102.7 radio kiis, hoy hace un día precioso, las temperaturas alc…-_ alcanzó con su mano el despertador en su mesa y presionó el botón para apagarlo, no había razón para madrugar, aunque la noche anterior había estado conteniendo las ganas de ir a la habitación donde se encontraba Jennifer. Pero decidió esperar hasta la mañana.

Con ese pensamiento, apartó las sabanas y se levantó de su cama con la idea de ir al baño. Deteniéndose frente a la puerta se percató que no había ningún ruido.

Sus pies de manera automática se dirigieron a la puerta de la habitación de invitados. Al estilo Derek pero un poco más moderado, abrió la puerta.

No había nadie.

La cama estaba sin sabanas, como cuando su madre limpiaba cada vez que alguien la desocupaba, escaneó alrededor y no estaban las cosas de Jennifer. Una alerta se encendió en su cabeza.

¿Se había marchado?

Salió del cuarto, bajando las escaleras más rápido de lo acostumbrado, fue a la cocina y tampoco había nadie.

-¿Mamá?- llamó un poco ansioso. Esperó a ver si desde la planta alta le respondían, pero nada.

La preocupación se instaló en él.

Puso su pie en el primer escalón decidido a cambiarse de ropa y salir a buscarla, cuando sintió las llaves en la entrada.

Se dirigió hacia allí.

La puerta se abrió, su madre entró cargando bolsas en su mano seguida, para su alivio de la persona que buscaba. Ninguna se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que cerraron y se giraron para ir a la cocina

-¡Spencer!- dijo sorprendida su madre.

-¿Dónde estaban?- utilizó el plural, aunque su mirada estaba en el rostro de la rubia de cabellos largos, notó que tenía un mejor semblante.

-Fuimos a comprar las cosas para el desayuno- le explicó con una sonrisa. –Jennifer insistió en acompañarme-

Le tocó la mejilla cuando ya estuvo cerca de él.

-Tus cosas no están- no entendía porque insistía. Quizás quería asegurarse de que ella no iba a ninguna parte.

-bueno, debían ser lavadas, están en la lavadora- respondió su madre -también saque las sabanas, tengo la ligera impresión que esa habitación ya no la van a ocupar- continuo de pasada.

Sus ojos se agrandaron comprendiendo a que se refería. Jennifer rio por su expresión.

Se quedaron en silencio.

-Hola-

-Hola-

Ambos caminaron hasta quedar uno frente al otro. Se miraron por un par de segundos.

-Tu ojo se ve mejor- posó su mano justo donde su madre lo había hecho, él se inclinó en la caricia.

-Pensé que te habías marchado-

-¿Y perderme las maravillosas vistas?- una expresión divertida adorno su rostro, mientras pasaba su otra mano por su abdomen

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que solo llevaba puesto su bóxer de dormir.

### ### ###

-Buenos días Kelly- saludó al pasar por recepción.

-detective Alvez- le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa encantadora.

No llevaba uniforme, iba vestido con una camisa con el talle justo para marcar los bien definidos músculos de sus brazos, pantalón de vestir y zapatos. Cualquiera creería que era promotor de alguna maraca de ropa y no un agente de la ley.

-Bueno, un saludo más y tendremos a Kelly como paciente regular de la doctora Dónovan- ironizo apoyada en la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Detuvo sus pasos frente a ella, se quitó los anteojos de sol, volteándose para mirarla a la cara una apoyó una mano en la pared mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella

-Tengo serias dudas de que Kelly sea del tipo que se enamora, si en todo caso resulta. Tú podrías hacerle compañía y hacer terapia de grupo. Puedo con ambas-

Elle enderezo su posición y con una mirada cínica respondió

-Ten cuidado no vaya a resultar que el que necesite atención, medica, sea otro- el moreno sonrió de lado.

-Tengo entendido que Rafael no está muy contento con tu llegada o que prepara una bienvenida, no lo recuerdo bien- fingió tratar de recordar.

-Me gusta que te preocupes por mí-

-y a mí me gusta que respeten mi espacio personal, aparta- movió su cabeza indicándole que retrocediera.

-Va a llegar el momento en que me pidas que me acerque- le aseguro como todo buen seductor.

-Sí, así como llegará el día en que los de Tennessee ganaran un súper tazón-

-Auch!-

-ahora si vienes a trabajar, te recomiendo que me sigas. Hotch nos espera-

### ### ###

-OH! No pequeño amigo, eso me pertenece- Morgan se estiró sobre la mesa arrebatando el ultimo panqueque del plato a Nate. La mesa de la cocina era redonda por lo que no tuvo que esforzarse demasiado

-Oye eso era mío- dijo enojado.

-Seria tuyo si no fueras lento, ahora es mío- se burló llevándose un pedazo a la boca

-¿no que yo era el pozo sin fondo?- murmuró

-Niños por favor, siempre que estemos en la mesa ¿tendremos la misma discusión?- Diana les hablaba como si se tratara de chico d años.

Y ellos encogían sus hombros como si efectivamente tuvieran esa edad.

-es bueno saber que de ahora en más tendré ayuda para poder controlarlos- inclinó su cabeza en dirección de Jennifer. Spencer casi se atraganta con el café.

Los otros dos chicos compartieron una mirada cómplice.

-Hablando de Roma…- dijo Nate.

-O las Vegas- continuó Derek.

-Exacto- continúo, miro a la pareja que estaba sentada uno al lado del otro –Van a contarnos como es que ustedes dos terminaron casados. Tu Spencer aniquilador de ilusiones- lo acusó

Jennifer no pudo contener la risa por el tono que utilizó, parecía herido.

-Dime jj, ¿Qué le viste a este saco de huesos?- eso detuvo su risa.

Si se ponía a pensar en que había visto en Spencer la noche que lo vio con Derek y Kevin. Diría que fueron sus ojos, la mañana siguiente podría decir que fue su manera de besarla. Pero con el correr de los días, diría que todo.

-Nate, tu hermano no es ningún saco de huesos, Jennifer y yo podemos dar fe de ello- la voz de Diana la saco de sus pensamientos

-mamá- advirtió Spencer que tenía las mejillas rojas.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Derek.

-Bueno Spencer, creyó que Jennifer se había marchado y salió a buscarla en ropa interior.

-¡Mamá!- dijo totalmente avergonzado.

Las caras de sus hermanos se quedaron por el lapso de un segundo, sin expresión. Luego se descompusieron en risas.

-Bueno allí pudimos confirmar, que las clase en el gimnasio están dando frutos-continuo la mujer.

-Si bueno avísale eso a la uva que lleva por ojo- Nate dijo entre risas.

Spencer dirigió su mirada a Jennifer, quería ver su reacción al mencionarse el altercado con su hermano. Ella sonrió en comprensión.

-Bueno chicos basta, Nate llegaras tarde. ¿Derek lo llevas?-

-En realidad, si no te molesta Derek, puedo llevar yo a Nate- ofreció limpiándose la boca con la servilleta.

-Por mí no hay problema, no se aquí el niño si podrá soportar tu presencia sabiendo que le robaste a la mujer de sus sueños. ¿No es así como la llamaste cuando estabas con pete el otro día?-

El más joven le dio un golpe en su brazo.

-Cállate Derek-

-Oh vamos, ya somos familia, en algún momento lo iba a saber-

-basta- se levantó de su silla y salió de la cocina.

El moreno lo observó alejarse con una sonrisa.

-¿Jennifer?- la llamó

-¿Si?-

-¿Quieres acompañarme?, quiero decir, si te siente bien- se sentía de preparatoria.

-Claro- aceptó

-eso es estupendo, porque tengo que hablar unas palabras contigo Derek- diana de pronto se puso seria.

-Bueno, alguien está en problemas- canturreó con su sonrisa fácil.

### ### ###

Bueno, definitivamente sentía en su interior que estaba tomando el camino correcto. En menos de dos semanas ya había estado con dos de las más importante personalidades de los medios como lo era la gobernadora Strauss y ahora se reuniría con el Comisionado Rossi si no la más importante e influyente de los demás comisionados.

El lugar que había elegido era donde él habitualmente se reunía con su círculo de amistades.

El hostess la recibió en la entrada y le indico por donde debía dirigirse.

Al llegar a la mesa, el comisionado ya estaba allí esperándola. No iba a negarlo, estaba nerviosa.

-Buenos días- saludó

-Señorita Todd- le dio la bienvenida levantándose del asiento y haciendo uso de su acento italiano.

-gracias por la invitación comisionado-

El hombre hizo un gesto desinteresado.

-Por favor, el que agradece soy yo, seguro no debe ser fácil apartar un poco de tiempo con su agenda, el mundo de las noticias nunca descansa ¿no?-

-Está en lo cierto, pero no le mentiré, nada me habría impedido reunirme con usted. No desperdicio las oportunidades que se me presentan-

-eso es bueno saber, ya que tengo una propuesta para usted-

-Soy todo oído-

### ### ###

-como sabrán Spencer esta fuera de la operación- le habló con su característica voz imperturbable. Elle, Gideon, el oficial Kirckland y Alvez estaban en su oficina frente a él. Rafael estaba ubicado a su lado, dirigiéndole una mirada envenenada a Luke

-Voy a confiarles algo, que solo sabremos nosotros cinco y mi asistente el agente Rafael. Es muy importante que nadie más se entere.

Todos asintieron.

-Dimos el anuncio de que Ian Doyle había muerto; bien eso es falso. Doyle está vivo-

Tres pares de ojos lo miraron sorprendidos.

-Desde hace un tiempo atrás estoy sopesando la posibilidad de que en la estación están existiendo fugas, y este es un caso muy importante como para que la prensa lo estropee, según las informaciones que trajo el oficial Gideon, no solo se trata de una red de tráfico de personas y peleas clandestinas. Sino de órganos humanos, son vendidos en el mercado negro y tal parece que el lavado de dinero se realiza en el exterior, es por eso que debemos apresurarnos en la investigación, hoy me reuniré con Doyle-

-Perdón señor. ¿Pero dónde se encuentra?- fue Elle quien preguntó.

-Esa información, solo la manejo yo, ahora les pido que regresen a sus puestos y continúen con la investigación de la explosión en el aeropuerto-

-Sí, Señor-

Los oficiales comenzaron a salir, mientras Kelly ingresaba.

-Jefe- lo llamó

-Dime Kelly-

-El comisionado Dave Rossi por la línea dos-

Jasón que aún estaba allí le sonrió

-Oh, la política-

### ### ###

Detuvo su jeep en el aparcamiento, llevaba puesto lentes de sol, no porque le molestara el sol, le molestaba que la gente se le quedara mirando el golpe en su ojo.

Caminó alrededor del vehículo y la ayudo a bajar.

-No sabía que tenías un jeep- dijo a modo de conversación. Camino una par de pasos, creyendo que él la estaba siguiendo. El paseo marítimo de Venice Beach era muy colorido. Se detuvo y giró para encontrárselo de pie, la estaba observando.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó mientras retrocedía los pasos

No dijo nada. Solo puso ambas manos en cada lado de su rostro, acerco el suyo y cerro la distancia entre ambos.

No lo esperaba, pero si lo ansiaba.

Ella colocó sus manos en la cintura de Spencer y se entregó en el beso. En ese momento eran una pareja como cualquier otra.

Después de unos instantes y de terminar el beso con otros más cortos. Pudo verlo por primera vez sonreír con ganas, haciendo sentir que su pecho crecía.

-jj ¿quieres un helado?-

-Si-

Caminaron tomados de la mano, le enseñó el paseo; hasta hizo que una tarotista le leyera las cartas.

Se detuvieron en una tienda de helados, hicieron su pedido, luego fueron a sentarse en una de las mesas con vistas a la playa.

Jennifer no pudo evitar observarlo. Si bien la conversación que había mantenido con diana en la madrugada, la convenció para quedarse, aún tenía la duda de si él lo hacía tan solo por ayudarla, o había algo más.

Es cierto que se atraían físicamente, bueno siendo sincera con ella misma, no solo su físico la atraía. Pero quería saber si era reciproco lo que sentía.

¿Actuarían de ahora en más como una pareja casada?

-¿Te gusto el lugar?- su vos interrumpió el tren de sus pensamientos.

-Si mucho, gracias por traerme-

-¿Viste la mirada de Nate?- parecía divertido con la situación de su hermano. Ella de cierta manera sentía pena

-Me siento culpable- confesó

-No deberías, si vas a sentirte culpable por cada hombre que se desilusione al enterarse de que eres casada-

La seriedad con la que habló la dejo pasmada. Pero ya que sacaba el tema.

-Sobre eso, ¿estamos casados? Quiero decir, ¿Cómo sigue esto?-

-¿No lo sé? ¿Qué quieres hacer?-

-Pregunté primero- no quería decir algo que no debía.

Lo notó nervioso.

-Yo, bueno, te dije que no quiero que te vayas, pero si tu cambiaste de parecer…-

Negó con su cabeza.

-nunca me he sentido mejor, si obviamos ciertas cosas-

Otra sonrisa por parte de él.

-Entonces… si está bien para ti, bueno, ¿serás la señora Reid?-

-Está bien para mí-

### ### ###


	18. Chapter 18

Bueno esto si que fue mucho tiempo. Lo siento de veras, espero que me disculpen, acá les comparto un nuevo capitulo, gracias a todos los que leen de verdad es una grata sorpresa los distintos puntos del mundo, gracias Uruguay, México, Perú por estar siempre presentes. Y por supuesto a Venezuela.

Descargo de Responsabilidad: CM no es mia

 _ **Si existe algo más inestable que las armas, son las personas**_

 _ **Hulk**_

 **Capitulo 17**

-No voy a hablar contigo. Ya sabes, el asunto es con el otro poli- una sonrisa arrogante apareció en su rostro.

Aarón Hotchner de pie frente a él, cerró su puño y le asesto un golpe en el rostro.

-¡Escúchame! Y escúchame muy bien, no voy a ceder a ninguna de tus peticiones. No veras la luz del sol otra vez y créeme, haré de tu vida un infierno si no comienzas a decirme lo que quiero saber-

La sangre corría por el costado de la boca de Ian Doyle, pero aun así. La sonrisa no abandonó su rostro.

-Sabes, esto es abuso del poder- dijo moviendo sus manos, haciendo que las esposas que las sujetaban hacia atrás chocaran contra el metal de la silla.

-No es lo único que puedo hacer contigo. Tengo entendido que hay rusos a los que traicionaste y están muy deseosos de ponerte las manos encima-

Se acomodó mejor sobre la silla.

-¿Te importa si me siento a esperar?-

Otro golpe, y este provoco que la silla cayera hacia atrás.

-Voy a encontrar la manera de hacerte hablar- se puso en cuclillas hasta quedar a centímetros de su rostro.

-Así tenga que levantar cada piedra, encontrare a esa prostituta que tenías por mujer y allí volveré y hablaremos-

Por un breve momento el rostro del rubio se descompuso.

-Lo único que te diré será esto. Y en realidad el mensaje es para el oficial Reid, no vayas a olvidar nada, ¿De acuerdo? Dile así: Nuestro juego, comienza ahora-

La mirada oscura del jefe de policía se achicó.

-¡Guardia!-

Un uniformado se acercó y la puerta de la apestosa celda se abrió.

-No le den de comer- fue su orden.

El guardia asintió a la orden.

### ### ###

Habían pasado un par de días y todo se sentía de una extraña manera normal, como si ambos se hubieran conocido de toda la vida. Como si ella perteneciera a esa familia desde siempre.

Y por esa razón, sabía que en Spencer estaba la molestia de estar suspendido, con un signo de pregunta adornando su futuro en la policía.

Elle había pasado casi todos los días para mantenerlo informado de cómo iban las cosas en la Central.

No había dudas de que lo apreciaba. Tampoco había dudas de que estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de Spencer.

Por momentos se cohibía con las bromas que de pronto soltaba. Pero siempre estaba Derek girando alrededor, que muy dispuesto le devolvía la broma, ganando un blanqueo de ojos por parte de la oficial.

Las visitas de Elle, incluso un tal Kirckland le hacían bien, pero de pronto estaban esos momentos, como el que estaba observando, en el que se apartaba de todos, se paraba en el porche y simplemente miraba hacia el horizonte.

Es allí donde la culpa la atormentaba y la idea de volverse a Pensilvania volvía a tomar fuerzas.

Luego de un momento regresaba y disfrazaba su tristeza.

Por las noches dormían abrazados, compartían su cama.

Aún no habían intimado por el simple hecho de que él no quería incomodarla, luego de su accidente.

Pero siendo sincera consigo misma, la espera, también la desesperaba.

Cada vez que lo besaba, o simplemente tomaba su mano, todo su sistema nervioso se despertaba.

Abrir los ojos y verlo a su lado era su parte favorita del día, mientras dormía tenía la expresión de un niño y no podía contenerse, acariciaba su rostro.

El despertaba, sonreía y la besaba.

-¿cómo que Jasón no ira?- Derek entró a la sala sacándola de sus pensamientos, tenía el celular en su oído y una expresión de malestar. Se sentó en el sofá

-Baby girl, no puedes cancelarle, era la atracción de la noche. Está bien él nos canceló. Pero, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? La fiesta de Halloween es el sábado solo tenemos dos días; de acuerdo te veo en el bar- colgó y acaricio su rapada cabeza frustrado.

-¿Qué pasa Derek?- preguntó acercándose.

La miró sorprendido, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de su presencia allí.

-El espectáculo que había preparado para la fiesta de Halloween se canceló. No sé qué hare- se levantó del sofá y caminó a la salida.

-Dile a mamá que no almorzaré-

-¡Derek espera!-

El moreno se detuvo en la puerta.

-Voy contigo, tal vez pueda ayudarte-

Le sonrió en agradecimiento.

-De acuerdo-

Ambos salieron de la casa, Spencer que aún estaba de pie en el porche se volvió para verlos.

-Spence, voy con Derek al bar- anunció

El ceño se le arrugó.

-El tipo que haría el espectáculo me canceló, voy a ver como lo soluciono- le informó.

Asintió, pero no dijo nada.

-¿quieres venir?- ella le ofreció.

Se estaba preparando para recibir una negativa por respuesta. Pero la sorprendió al responder

-Claro, vamos-

Sonrió contenta.

-solo una cosa-

-¿Qué?- pregunto Derek ya en el camino de granito.

-Yo conduzco-

### ### ###

-Señor, Kevin Lynch resulto más útil de lo que imaginamos- el rubio estaba sentado frente al pulcro escritorio de su jefe.

Una sonrisa casi maquiavélica se extendió en el rostro del hombre.

-Bueno es el poder del dinero ¿no Sean?-

-Y, que lo diga, me presento a su mujer y por las bolsas que llevaban, ella es el motivo por el que él hace todo esto-

-Las mujeres, ¿que sería esta vida sin ellas?- dijo meditabundo –nunca te pregunte Sean, ¿tienes familia?-

Internamente, no sabía cómo responder. Decidió que de alguna manera mentir diciendo la verdad era su mejor opción.

-Una hermana y un hermano-

-¿Dónde están ellos?-

-A mi hermano, no lo veo, y mi hermana- se tomó un momento para hablar de la pequeña jj, no podía creer, que de todo lo que quiso alejarla la vida se encargó de exponerla.

-¿Ella?-

-Se casó- dijo endureciendo la mandíbula.

-No te agrada- dedujo el hombre acomodándose mejor en su sillón y haciéndolo mecer.

-Lo digo por la expresión en tu rostro- agregó

-La verdad es que, no lo conozco. No podría saberlo-

-Bueno, eso es trágico- al parecer ya estaba aburrido de la plática. Soltó un suspiro –Bueno hablemos de cosas agradables, ¿has visto algo de noticias?-

-¿Se refiere al jefe Hotchner?-

-Exactamente, es tan triste que su mujer perdiera su hijo pero lo más triste es saber que el idiota de Rossi no pudo convencer a la reportera de trabajar para nosotros. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?-

El rubio lo miro con determinación.

-¿Esta noche?- preguntó

El hombre negó

-El sábado, me encantan las vísperas de Halloween-

-Sí, señor-

Un golpe en la puerta los interrumpió.

-¿Quién es?- gritó sin moverse de su asiento.

-Jefe, soy Billy está aquí el señor Frank Breitkopf, quiere verlo-

-Bueno al fin traes buenas noticias Billy, dile a mi amigo Frank que pase- se volvió a Sean

-Espero, no lo tomes como una descortesía de mi parte querido Sean-

-Para nada señor- se levantó de la silla en el mismo momento que la puerta se abría dando la entrada a un hombre de unos cuarenta si no más, llevaba puesto una chaqueta de color marrón y en su rostro la misma mirada que su jefe.

-Frank querido- lo saludó.

-Foyet, amigo mío-

### ### ###

-Elle, ¿qué opinas del traslado de Alves?- Rafael se sentó en el escritorio de la oficial que leía un expediente.

-Digo que, como no muevas tu trasero, te utilizare de trapeador- respondió sin apartar la mirada del expediente en sus manos.

-Hablo en serio-

-Yo también, escucha Rafael, si no olvidas lo que tu hermana tuvo con Luke o al menos lo reduces solo al plano personal dejándolo fuera del trabajo vas a acarrearte problemas. ¿O acaso crees que el jefe traería a alguien que no tuviera su aprobación?-

El hombre pensó por un momento.

-Además, pareces sacado de una novela barata. ¿Quieres que te pierdan el respeto tus compañeros?-

Negó con la cabeza.

-Justo lo que pensé, ahora hazme el favor y déjame trabajar, que por lo visto soy la única en este lugar que lo hace-

-No tan rápido cariño- Luke Alvez apareció en la entrada. Ambos oficiales voltearon a verlo.

Caminó en su dirección como si de una pasarela se tratara, llevaba una carpeta en sus manos.

-Yo también trabajo- dijo depositando la carpeta en la mesa frente a Elle.

La mujer elevó una de sus cejas.

-Averigüé con mis amigos del cuerpo anti-bombas sobre la que hicieron estallar en el aeropuerto-

-¿Y?-

-Y, que no fue nadie relacionado con Doyle, era una bomba casera, pero, llevaba una firma-

-¿Si, cual?- pregunto escéptica

-Un planeta-

### ### ###

-¡Hey! señor casado, cuanto tiempo- quiso disfrazar el reproche con una broma, pero falló. Jennifer, que estaba aferrada a su mano la miró como si sus ojos pudieran lanzar dagas, sin embargo Spencer le brindo su sonrisa fácil.

-Hola Austin. ¿como has estado?, ¿ya conoces a Jennifer no?- pronunció su nombre y por primera vez, desde que lo conoció, vio emoción en sus ojos, lo mismo que en la mirada azul de la joven de cabello rubio al escucharlo.

una punzada de dolor le atravesó el pecho. Forzó una sonrisa.

-Si, Derek se la presumió a todos por aquí. ¿Como estas Jennifer? me entere de tu accidente-

-Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Tu?-

-Bien- hubo un instante de silencio -¿y a que debemos el honor de la presencia del oficial Reid por estos lados?-

jj y Spencer intercambiaron una mirada.

-¡Derek!- Penélope entró al salón cargada con bolsas y su atuendo multicolor. Vio a Jennifer e inmediatamente hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Hola García- la saludó Spencer.

-Hola Spencer- caminó hasta llegar a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Y jj- le dijo Derek que apareció cargando unas cajas

-Claro, jj- masticó las palabras.

-Penélope- Jennifer la saludó cortes sin soltar la mano de Spencer.

-Entonces, ¿ya pensaste en algo?-

Austin decidió cortar con el momento incomodo.

-A decir verdad, yo pensé en algo- Jennifer fue quien habló haciendo que cuatro pares de ojos la observaran.

-a ver habla pequeña penni- la animó Derek

### ### ###

La habitación estaba en penumbras, a pesar de que solo fueran las seis de la tarde. Caminó con pasos lentos, no quería despertarla si es que aun estaba dormida. Se acomodó a su lado y la abrazó.

Notó que entre sus manos aferraba algo, lo miró, y era un pequeño calcentin de bebé, se le formó un nudo en su garganta.

Su soñadora Haley.

Las imágenes de ella en un ataque de nervios cuando le dijo el resultado de su accidente inundaron su mente y la impotencia se apoderó una vez más

-Te lo juro Haley, atraparé al que nos hizo esto- se lo prometió mientras depositaba un beso en sus cabellos.

### ### ###

-No estoy de acuerdo- fue su respuesta contundente.

-Yo menos- Derek de sumó a la negativa

-Pues yo estoy de acuerdo- para sorpresa de los dos hombres Penélope fue quien se mostró positiva con la propuesta que les había planteado jj. y fue una sorpresa dado que, ella siempre era una persona bastante recatada en cuanto a ciertas cosas, lo que era contraproducente, dado su manera de vestir.

-¿Estas de acuerdo?- preguntó el moreno enarcando una ceja.

-¿Porque ustedes no?. quiero decir, chicos por el amor de Dios es solo un espectáculo-

-Bueno será ¿porque ya no estamos en los años 40?- fue Reid quien acotó, no le gustaba nada la idea de Jennifer en un escenario.

Penélope rodó sus ojos

-No estaremos en los 40 Reid, pero a las personas les sigue atrayendo este tipo de cosas. Lo que sucede aquí es que eres un mezquino- terminó por acusarlo

-¿A que te refieres?-

-¡Vamos! estas monopolizando a la señora Reid- el comentario hizo que Spencer casi se ahogara con su bebida, y que Jennifer por un pequeño momento creyera que la otra rubia comenzaba a ser amigable. pero solo fue por un momento, ya que la mujer sentada frente suyo acomodó sus gafas y agregó con tono desinteresado.

-Aun recuerdo tus celos hacia la pobre Lila-

-¿Qué, de que estas hablando baby girl?- Derek tenia una mirada de asombro. -Mi amigo nunca hizo eso- contradijo.

-¿Podemos hablar a solas García?- la expresión en el rostro de Spencer era seria, casi sombría.

-Claro-

Jennifer simplemente se dedico a observarlos alejarse.

-No le hagas caso, no supera que Spencer dejara a su prima- sonó conciliador, y parte de ella lo entendía pero, no dejaba de ser molesto. A pesar de que su matrimonio se diera en las circunstancias más extrañas, por llamarlo de alguna manera, su amiga debía aceptarlo.

-¡Emily!- el moreno se levanto de su silla para acercarse a la mujer que ingresaba por la puerta. Vio su semblante triste, Jennifer que se había volteado para verla, también lo notó.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó, olvidando por un momento el incomodo momento.

la mujer asintió con un intento de sonrisa.

-¿Estas segura?- insistió Derek -si estas enferma puedes tomarte la noche-

-No, estoy bien. Gracias de todos modos-

-De acuerdo- aceptó no muy convencido.

Jennifer por su lado, decidió que iba a intentarlo de otra manera.

-¿Emily?-

-¿Si?-

-¿Te gustaría ayudarme a organizar el espectáculo de Halloween?-

La pelinegra la miró extrañada, pero no iba a negarle un pedido. Por ella tenia el empleo, estaba en deuda.

-Seguro-

-Jj- le advirtió Derek

## ### ###

-Mi contacto ya pudo localizar al tipo de la bomba- dijo alegre.

-Eso, si que fue rápido- respondió mordiendo una rebanada de pizza.

-Que te digo Elle, soy bueno, solo debes probarme- bebió de su refresco, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-Si, si, mejor dime el nombre del tipo-

-bueno, solo me consiguieron el sobrenombre-

-¿No que eras bueno?- se burló - a ver, dime Luke-

-Al tipo le llaman Allegro-


	19. Chapter 19

Hola una vez más, y una vez más agradezco a todos los que siguen y los que se están sumando, en esta oportunidad agradezco a Romania particularmente. Bueno les comparto un capitulo más esta me quedó largo. Espero que les guste. Pronto se viene la acción en todo su esplendor, ya que revelaremos quien esta detrás de ciertas operaciones...

Por cierto si algo no concuerda, se debe a que me golpee la cabeza y esto lo escribí con una conmoción cerebral.

Descargo de responsabilidad: CM no es mía.

 _ **Me puedo resistir a todo, menos a la tentación.**_

 _ **Oscar Wilde**_

 **Capitulo 18**

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?- estaban en la oficina de Derek, bueno era un pequeño cuarto con un escritorio y dos estantes colapsados por cajas con recibos. En dicho escritorio había tres porta retratos, uno con la fotografía de su familia, la de sangre. La otra era una imagen del día de su graduación, en ella junto a él estaban, Spencer, Diana, y el pequeño Nate.

La tercera era la foto que de manera improvisada, Penélope les había tomado.

-No sé a qué te refieres- dijo, intentando aparentar no entender.

-¿Vamos a ser esto Penélope?- su tono era molesto.

-¿Tampoco lo sé? Dímelo tú, eres quien comenzó con esto-

-No tienes que ser desagradable con Jennifer. Como acabas de decir, fui yo quien comenzó con esto. No tienes que intentar molestarla, ni siquiera incomodarla con comentarios inapropiados y falsos, porque en mi memoria no existe ningún recuerdo que yo fuera celoso de tu prima. Cosa que no puedo decir de ella-

La punta del zapato rojo que llevaba puesto dejo de golpear el suelo. Enderezó su postura, en acto de defensa, sin poder creer internamente que estuvieran teniendo esa discusión.

-Spencer, no lo entiendo. Francamente, no sé si me molesta más, que no te casaras con Lila, o que, en efecto te casaras con alguien más, y yo no supiera nada. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Quién es ella?- a esas alturas sus lágrimas de frustración se habían hecho presentes.

Con un suspiro se acercó a ella, con su pulgar secó una lágrima de su mejilla.

-Sabias que mi relación con Lila tenía fecha de caducidad, Así que diremos que es la segunda opción- le habló de manera calmada, siendo él también consiente de que, ella tenía parte de razón. Pero ciertamente, en su situación, no existía dicha palabra.

Lo miró a través de sus gafas ligeramente empañadas por sus propias lágrimas.

-Pero, sigo sin entender. Tú no haces estas cosas Spencer, Derek sí. Pero, ¿tu?-

-No tienes que entenderlo, simplemente te estoy pidiendo, que respetes mi situación actual-

La rubia retrocedió un par de pasos, escudriñándolo con su mirada.

-¿Es acaso esto para siempre?- había en ella una pequeña esperanza, de que su amigo le respondiera que no, que simplemente era una cuestión de tiempo.

Pero.

-Yo no soy dueño del mañana García, pero esto, Jennifer y yo, es de manera permanente. Asique te sugiero que cambies tu postura-

-¿O?-

Sus ojos caramelo la miraron de manera fija, escogiendo bien las palabras, respondió.

-Me veré obligado a tener que evitarte-

### ### ###

-Sabes Billy, te he notado un poco triste. ¿Te sucede algo?-

El muchacho de cabello negro que estaba dejando una taza en el lavaplatos se volvió para mirar a su compañero.

-Tu tampoco riegas sonrisas Sean- respondió mordaz.

El rubio rio sardónico.

-De acuerdo, pero eso es algo común en mí. No en ti, cuéntame que es lo que te está pasando-

-No me pasa nada-

-¿Seguro?-

-Estoy seguro-

-Bien- luego de comer una cucharada más de su cereal se levantó e imitó la acción del más joven

-te traje algo de Italia-

Una pequeña luz ilumino los ojos de Billy.

-¿Qué?-

-Lo tengo que buscar, pero estoy seguro que a tu madre le gustara-

Eso dejó a Billy con la boca abierta, nunca se imaginó que alguien con la personalidad de Sean, tendría presente el cumpleaños de su madre.

También se sintió culpable por no ser sincero con él y decirle lo que en realidad le estaba sucediendo. Pero, como se le cuenta a alguien, que estás cansado de ver muertos.

Que es mentira el dicho, de que el fin justifica los medios. Él para ayudar a su familia a salir de la pobreza tuvo que aceptar ese trabajo. Pero, todas esas personas… todos esos órganos.

Si, salvaban vidas, pero… a costa de otras.

Eso no estaba bien.

-¡Hey! Sean- le llamó antes de que terminara de salir de la sala. El rubio se volteó a verlo.

-¿Qué haces este sábado?-

-Tengo trabajo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-¿Recuerdas el bar que te comente hace un tiempo?-

Hizo como que se lo prensaba.

-No- respondió.

Billy, no se sorprendió.

-no importa, habrá una fiesta por Halloween. ¿Vienes?-

-¿Me estas invitando a salir pequeño degenerado?- se burló

El muchacho dejó caer los hombros brindándole una mirada de suficiencia.

-Ya veremos…- dijo y se fue.

### ### ###

-Proteger y servir; proteger y servir- murmuraba para sí misma

Luke a su lado la observo elevando una ceja.

-¿Qué haces?-

Ella le devolvió la mirada.

-Solo me recuerdo porque no fui médico-

El moreno rio.

-¡Vamos!, solo hablaremos con el muchacho a ver que logramos sacarle-

-Sí, sí. Así es como todo comienza y termina con una lluvia de balas-

-No debes ser tan positiva-

- _Alves, Greenaway, ¿me copian?-_ la voz de Kirckland les llegó por el audífono.

-Si Kirk, te copiamos-

 _-El objetivo se está acercando_ _por el norte-_

 _-_ de acuerdo. ¿Francotiradores?-

- _En azoteas este y sur-_

-De acuerdo, esperen mi señal cambio-

 _-Copiado-_

Un muchacho desaliñado apareció en medio de la multitud. Esperaron a que se acercara lo suficiente y Elle lo llamó

-¡Allegro!-

El joven se volvió al llamado.

Luke avanzó hacia él.

Entonces el joven se alarmó y comenzó a retroceder, para luego aligerar sus pasos e intentar huir. Pero el agente fue mucho más rápido.

Lo tomo del hombro y le dijo.

-Si quieres salir vivo, será mejor que no pongas resistencia y vengas con nosotros-

-Está bien- dijo rendido.

-Y nada de trucos jovencito- Elle le anuncio.

-Y tú me llames jovencito- respondió enfadado

Se paró frente a él y pellizcó su mejilla.

-¿Así te llama tu mamá cuando está enfadada?-

-Eso no te importa. Y ya díganme, ¿Qué quieren de mí?-

-No amigo, no hablaremos aquí- intervino Luke

El muchacho solo pudo mirar entre ambos oficiales.

### ### ###

-No quiero que te pelees con tu amiga por mi culpa-

El silencio en el todoterreno se había vuelto insoportable, así que decidió hablar, más allá de que le molestara la actitud de Penélope, entendió que existen cosas más importantes que estar preocupada por si le cae o no le cae bien a la amiga de su marido.

Esa perspectiva le debía al haber hablado con Emily. Esa mujer si tenía un problema, su marido se había llevado a su hijo y no podía verlo, al hablar de hijos no pudo evitar pensar en su hermano Aarón.

-Bueno, Penélope tiene sus ideas y su forma de decirnos a Derek y a mí, que nos quiere. Es cuestión de tiempo que termine aceptándolo- era como si estuviera meditando en voz alta. Al escuchar la palabra tiempo como futuro para ellos dos, sintió alegría, alegría que le provocó un suspiro.

Spencer dejó de mirar el camino para mirarla. Ella le sonrió, estiro su mano y alcanzó la suya, dibujando pequeños círculos con su pulgar, él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Aun así, no quiero que bailes- anunció.

… … …

Llegaron a su casa, cuando entraron vieron un par de maletas en la entrada.

-¿Y esto?- preguntó mientras colgaba las llaves

Su madre apareció.

-¿Mamá?-

-Oh! Hola chicos, no los escuche entrar-

-Hola Diana-

-¿Mamá que significan estas maletas?-

-Veo que lo olvidaste por completo, aunque fue hace un par de meses, tu tía me invito a pasar el fin de semana junto a ellos- le recordó.

-¿Nate va contigo?-

-No cielo, según él, Derek le dijo que podría ir a la fiesta en el bar- su semblante cambio y se puso serio. Miró a Spencer y luego a Jennifer.

-Por favor cuidan de él, que no beba nada de alcohol-

-Tranquila Diana, yo cuidare de él- Jennifer respondió tratando de proporcionarle tranquilidad.

-De los tres Jennifer. Ahora, mientras yo este ausente eres la mujer de la casa, recuerda que deben turnarse para lavar los platos-

Jennifer rio ante el recordatorio, pero asintió.

-Yo me encargo de ello-

-¿Vas a conducir a Santa Mónica?, puedo llevarte si quieres- le ofreció.

Su madre sonrió ante la preocupación de su hijo.

-No te preocupes…- un claxon sonó fuera de su casa interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir.

-Ese debe ser tu tío Harold- Besó su mejilla y luego a Jennifer.

-Yo llevo las maletas- Spencer tomó las dos maletas del suelo y salió para cargarlas en la camioneta, donde un hombre clavo estaba frente al volante, se bajó y abrió la puerta de atrás del vehículo. Luego saludó a Spencer como se saludan en las fuerzas militares.

-Sé que estarán bien- la voz de Diana atrajo la atención de Jennifer, que de manera casi hipnótica observaba al par afuera.

-Lo estaremos-

### ### ###

-Entonces hijo, ¿Cómo te está yendo en la central?-

El joven mastico su pedazo de carne, luego de tragar le respondió.

-Bien papá, todos, desde que llegué han sido muy amables-

El hombre ocupando la cabecera de la mesa, limpio su boca, casi con enojo.

-¡Por favor Tobías! A tu padre no le mientas. Se lo que es ser el novato en la estación de policías, mucho más en una como es La central-

-Papá, hablo en serio- contestó con voz temblorosa.

Charles Hankel entrecerró sus ojos.

-Está bien, por ahora te creeré. Pero, hijo, si alguien te molesta, solo tienes que decírmelo- su tono de voz cambio, y en ese momento parcia hablarle a un niño de cuatro años.

-Si papá…-

-Genial- sirvió un poco de vino en su copa – Ahora dime, ¿Cómo has notado a tu jefe Hotchner estos días?-

-Bueno, tú sabes lo que le sucedió a su esposa, salió en las noticias-

-¿Estás diciendo que soy idiota Tobías?-

-No papá, solo te, solo te decía-

-Si vas a decir idioteces, será mejor que mantengas la boca cerrada-

-Sí, papá- dijo cansino.

El jefe de la división de homicidios se levantó de la mesa.

-¿Saldrás esta noche papá?-

-¿A caso debo rendirte explicaciones, a ti?-

-Solo preguntaba, digo es sábado-

-Si Tobías, tengo un asunto que atender, ¿estas contento?-

-Sí, papá-

### ### ###

-¡Vaya! Derek no se midió con la decoración- Dijo mientras caminaba hacia el bar, las paredes estaba iluminadas por reflectores con las imágenes de calabazas sonrientes, las ventanas estaba cubiertas por telas de arañas, incluso el guarda de seguridad estaba disfrazado.

-No creas Jennifer, esto es cosa de Penélope. Le encanta exagerar-

-Lo contrario de ti, no quisiste disfrazarte- le reprochó.

-Tú te ves muy bien como caperucita- dijo y le dio un beso corto en los labios.

Ella suspiró, quizás con el tiempo lograría controlar su corazón cada vez que él la besara.

-¡Por el amor de Dios! Quieren tratar de no hacer eso frente a nosotros- Nate les hablo desde atrás, el llevaba puesto un disfraz de momia, junto a él estaba su amigo pete, quien estaba disfrazado de lo que según él era una abeja, pero más parecía mariposa.

-Vamos- dijo riéndose.

Ingresaron y el lugar ya estaba lleno

-¡Vamos a la barra Nate!- le gritó su amigo por encima de la música.

Spencer y Jennifer miraron al más joven Reid.

-Nada de alcohol, se lo prometiste a tu madre- le recordó.

El joven le brindó una sonrisa torcida y se fue tras su amigo.

Jennifer frunció su ceño.

-No te preocupes, hablé con Austin, no le darán nada-

Su rostro no se suavizó, si no que inclinó su cabeza estudiándolo.

-¿Cuándo hablaste con Austin?- quiso saber.

-Bueno, no hablé yo, Derek le ordenó que no lo hiciera-

Eso sí funcionó.

Miró a su alrededor, y si, la decoración era casi exagerada, pero a las personas parecía gustarles.

-Vamos a ver a Derek- le dijo en su oído.

-Voy al baño primero- dijo un poco ansiosa.

Fue su turno de estudiarla con la mirada.

-Ya te alcanzo- agregó.

Él asintió.

Luchó con la multitud que bailaba, hasta que al fin llegó a los cambiadores del personal, allí la esperaban Emily y Derek en cuestión.

El moreno negó con su cabeza en cuanto la vio.

-Spencer me matará-

-No pasara nada. Tranquilízate-

-Vamos que no hay mucho tiempo- Anunció Emily, quien internamente se preguntaba como termino por aceptar la propuesta de la muchacha.

-Spencer por su parte pasó por la barra y vio a Nate y su amigo beber un líquido azul y el otro rojo. Buscó con la mirada a Austin quien le confirmó con un giño que estaba haciendo lo que le pidieron.

Entró al despecho de Derek pero no lo encontró.

Mientras otros dos jóvenes se acercaban a la barra.

-¡Hey! Tu, volviste- Austin llamó al joven que reconoció, aunque no sabía su nombre.

-Hola- la saludó con una pequeña sonrisa, su acompañante observó curioso la escena.

-Y veo que estas más animado-

Ante el mutismo de su amigo, decidió intervenir

-¿No vas a presentarnos Billy?-

-Entonces te llamas Billy- dijo Austin, había algo en la timidez del joven que le llamaba la atención.

-Y yo soy Sean- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa encantadora, pero en sus ojos había una mirada de advertencia.

-Soy Austin- Se presentó.

-Austin, me gusta tu nombre, y tus orejas- dijo señalando el adorno de su cabeza.

-Ya… Política del lugar, debo usarlas-

-Te quedan bien- dijo Billy hablando otra vez.

-Gracias. ¿Qué van a tomar?-

-Cervezas- dijeron ambos.

-enseguida-

…

Spencer salió del despacho de Derek.

Se acercó a la barra.

-¡Austin!- la llamó.

La muchacha estaba sirviendo una jarra de cerveza.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Has visto a Derek?-

Negó con su cabeza, alejándose de él llevando consigo las cervezas y sirviéndolas a los dos jóvenes de espaladas a él.

Fue en ese momento que el Dj apagó la música y las luces, dejando solamente la luz del escenario encendida.

-Ladies and gentlemen- anunció la voz de Derek por los parlantes, eso atrajo la atención de los presentes. El moreno apareció vistiendo el disfraz del fantasma de la opera –Welcome to moulin rouge- concluyó

Segundos después la canción Lady Marmelade de Christina Aguilera comenzó a sonar, todos se acercaron, los hombres en su mayoría, para poder ver a una enfermera, una mujer policía, a cenicienta y, para sorpresa de Spencer.

Una caperucita roja.

Tardó unos segundos y un par de movimientos sexys de las muchachas en el escenario para salir de su estado de aturdimiento, inmediatamente comenzó a caminar empujando a todo el que se atravesaba en su camino.

Sin prestar atención a que otro muchacho detrás suyo hacia lo mismo.

Quien si se dio cuenta fue Jennifer, que luego de una vuelta entre ella y la enfermera Emily. Vio a Spencer acercarse con la furia marcada en su rostro, pero miró más allá de él y pudo verlo.

Era Sam, su hermano.

Se quedó paralizada.

Una de la mozas que conoció por Jeny llamó su atención.

Dieron otra vuelta, cuando giró su rostro buscándolo, no lo encontró. Lo que si sintió fueron un par de brazos rodeando su cintura y llevándosela.

Las luces se apagaron.

-Pero...-se quejó

-No me lo puedo creer, Jennifer- dijo Spencer con un resoplido en su nuca, su tono de enfado.

La soltó cuando estuvieron en la puerta de los cambiadores.

Se volvió para verlo, la mitad de su cabeza estaba procesando lo que vio, y la otra estaba inventando una excusa para calmar al hombre frente suyo.

-Creí que habíamos quedado en algo- la acusó.

-Tu dijiste algo, yo nunca dije que no lo haría- se defendió.

Spencer solo asintió.

-Veo que si resultaste una niña caprichosa-

Se encogió de hombros.

-Bien hablare con Derek- quiso comenzar a caminar, pero ella lo tomó por los hombros deteniéndolo.

-No te enojes con él Spence- dijo escondiendo el rostro en su pecho. -Fue cosa mía- le aseguró -De verdad, desde que conozco a toda tu familia, no han hecho más que ayudarme, en especial Derek. Me tomó como si fuera su hermana. ¿Porque no iba a ayudarlo?-

El oficial soltó un suspiro.

-¿Pero, de esta manera? no tienes que agradecer, ni devolver nada Jennifer-

-Ya, pero, es así como me siento, además... Somos una familia ¿no?. La familia se ayuda- elevó su rostro para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

Quería estar enojado, pero sus ojos azules lograron hacer que lo olvidara.

Asintió, provocando una sonrisa en el rostro de Jennifer. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, el sujeto su cintura.

-Si te sirve, solo me imagine que estaba bailando para ti-le dijo al oído.

El corrió su cara y una vez más miró sus ojos.

-Si, me sirve- respondió, luego de manera exigente buscó su boca.

Con un movimiento, hizo que Jennifer quedara afirmada contra la pared, mientras él se acercaba a su cuerpo todo lo que podía. Ella respondió aferrándose a su espalda, soltando un largo suspiro cuando el abandonó su boca para besar su cuello. Disfrutaba estar en sus brazos, y aún anhelaba mucho más.

Spencer paseó sus manos por los contornos de su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus muslos, la elevó haciendo que ella envolviera sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

De pronto fue como si la ropa comenzará a molestar. pero su parte consciente sabia que estaban en un lugar publico y que en cualquier momento alguien aparecería

Spencer volvió a su boca perturbando sus pensamientos con sus caricias.

Hundió sus dedos en el cabello castaño, en ese momento lo tenia más crecido, disfrutó de la suavidad que sintieron sus dedos.

-Vamos a casa Jennifer- le pidió con dificultad entre besos.

Lo miró contenta.

-Creí que nunca me lo pedirías-


End file.
